Daybreak
by twilightfanjm
Summary: While on their honeymoon Bella disappeared leaving behind a confused and devestated Edward. 11 and a half years later Bella gets into an accident resulting in a coma. With no family to turn to and facing seperation Bella's children run away. Will they discover what their mother has been desperately trying to hide all these years? What will happen when the vampire secret gets out?
1. Escape

**Chapter 1: Escape**

**Nessie's POV**

My heart was beating fast. We had been preparing for this moment for the past week but that didn't make it any less scary. I was only 11 years old and if everything went according to plan this would be the first time my brothers and I would be on our own. Without adult supervision.

A month ago I never would have imagined that my brothers and I would be escaping a foster home. It amazed me how much could change in just a month. Just a month ago my brothers and I were living with our mom. Just the four of us. We didn't have a dad. The kids at school love to tease us about not having a father.

The kids at school were cruel. They made fun of my brothers and I for a lot of different reasons. Besides not having a dad we were also teased because we didn't look anything alike besides the fact that we were triplets. Technically Jacob and Anthony are identical twins. I was the weird one since I was born a girl.

If you looked at my brothers and I you wouldn't know that we were related though. My brothers looked like Taylor Lautner from that movie Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Meanwhile I couldn't look more different with my extremely pale skin and bronze curly hair.

I got teased a lot because of my unusual name. Renesmee. Most people called me Nessie. Which only made them tease me more for being nicknamed after the loch ness monster. For all the bullying we suffered through Anthony had it the worst. He was born without vocal chords so he's mute. He communicated with everyone either through sign language or writing down whatever he had to say. However he could hear and understand everything perfectly so all the insults that were thrown his way on a daily basis really hurt him.

When we weren't at school though we were happy. We didn't have much at home since we were a poor family but we had each other and we had mom. Mom was usually busy working two jobs which made the little time we had together extra special.

Then everything changed a month ago when mom got into a car accident. The doctors say that she is in a coma and they weren't sure when she was going to wake up. Or if she was going to wake up. The thought of losing my mom saddened and terrified me.

Since we didn't have any other family to take care of us we were placed in foster care. Both grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee passed away a few years ago. We had never met grandpa Charlie since he lived in Forks, Washington. Mom avoided all places that were constantly wet, dark, and cloudy. Even if it meant that we could never meet our grandfather.

We never met grandma Renee either. Actually I'm not even sure that my grandparents never knew of our existence. I sighed. None of that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was escaping foster care.

A week ago we overheard our social worker and foster parents talking. We couldn't stay here any longer because there was no room for us. We were going to three separate families across the state of Hawaii. We were terrified of being separated. We had already lost our mother. We couldn't lose each other as well.

So we made a plan. We were going to run away. We were going to go to Forks, Washington where mom was from. We didn't know our father but we assumed he was from there as well. Mom refused to talk about our father no matter how many times we asked. All we knew is that she was married to him before. She had slipped and told us without meaning to. She still had the big oval wedding ring.

I hoped we could find out who he was. Maybe we could find him. It wasn't the best plan but it was better than being seperated. I was really good with computers so a few days ago I hacked into an airline and added my brothers's and my name to the passenger list and got tickets. I had set the whole thing up so it would look like we were flying as unaccompanied minors.

I jumped when I felt a finger tapping my shoulder. It was just Jacob and Anthony.

"Are you ready? We better leave now because if we wait until later it will look suspicious," Jacob said.

"The flight's not for another six hours,"

"Yeah and in six hours it's going to be midnight. Don't you think three 11 year old kids walking around in the middle of night will look suspicious?" Jacob questioned.

"You know he is right. It will look suspicious," Anthony added using sign language.

"Fine but what are we going to do until then?"

"Maybe go see a movie first? If we ask permission to see a movie that'll give us an excuse to get out of the house,"

Anthony nodded in agreement.

Even once we were out of the house walking toward the theater my heart wouldn't stop pounding. What if the plan failed? It was a question that was constantly on mind as we sat through _Aladdin. _Not even a movie was enough to take my mind off of my worries.

As soon as the movie was over we had to start our journey to the airport if we wanted to make it in time. We couldn't exactly drive and since we didn't want to risk anyone noticing us we chose to walk all the way to the Honolulu airport.

Security questioned us a few times about why we were alone. Thankfully our story about our parents just dropping us off at the airport and leaving was enough to satisfy them. It wasn't until we were in our seats that I breathed a sigh of relief. The plan was working.

When the airplane took off I just looked over at my brothers. One look told us all we needed to know. None of us could believe that we had succeeded. Now I just hoped and prayed against all odds that we wouldn't end up on some missing children's list.

**Please Review **


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Nessie's POV**

Nothing I did to relax worked. My mind kept thinking about all the million ways our mission could go wrong. People looked at us strangely on the airplane. I knew why. I may only be 11 years old but I wasn't stupid. Far from it actually. I was always the top student in my class. I've gotten straight As since I started to school. My brothers grades weren't as good as mine either. Combined with my knowledge of computer systems and how to hack into them I'd say I'm pretty smart.

Three kids my age travelling alone was an odd sight to most adults. One that would attract attention. The irrational part of my brain was terrified that they would figure us out. That they would know we were runaway kids just by looking at us.

"_Relax Nessie. They're not going to suspect anything. It's too soon for the news of our disappearance to have spread," _Anthony tried his best to reassure me but it didn't help much.

"_i know you're right but I just can't help myself," _I signed. Like my mom and Jacob I was fluent in sign language due to Anthony's disability. Sometimes it really came in handy when trying to keep a low profile.

"_You're just going to make yourself sick by worrying so much,"_

_"I'll be fine," _I wasn't sure if I was reassuring him or myself more.

Our conversation was interrupted by a stewardess bringing us food. The food tasted terrible but I devoured it anyway because I was so hungry. As I finished my sandwich another, delicious smell hit me. It was a smell that I would know anywhere. Blood.

The smell was enough to make my mouth water. For as long as I could remember I have been able to smell blood. It was a secret that I kept from everyone. Even my mom. I knew it wasn't normal to be able to smell blood let alone think it smells good. I didn't want my own family to think I was a freak so I didn't say anything.

All blood smells delicious. Okay that wasn't completely true. Period blood smelled terrible. Before I knew about periods I was completely baffled by the smell that would come off of my mom and other aduly women once a month. Once I learned and made the connection it made sense.

I have never actually tasted blood no matter how tempting. Oh boy have I been tempted. That was one line I refused to cross. It did make it really hard to be at the hospital with mom. Whenever we went to visit her I could smell blood everywhere. Sometimes it took all of my willpower to stay where I was and not follow the smell.

The smell coming from the man's paper cut a few rows ahead of me was easy enough to resist. Even if the smell still tortured me at the same time.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Huh what?"

_"You kind of spaced out there for a minute," _Anthony added.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just daydreaming that's all,"

Whether or not my brothers believed the lie I couldn't tell. At least they didn't ask anynore questions.

Soon we landed in Seattle. There hadn't been any direct flights from Hawaii to Forks so we we had to catch a connecting flight. Thanks to my hacking skills I had been able to add our names to this flight as well.

An hour later we arrived in Port Angeles. From there we hitched a ride to Forks. Once we arrived in Forks however we realized how poorly thought out our plan was. Ww had no idea where we were going to stay.

"What are we going to do now?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know,"

"_Why don't we just rest here for the night?" _

"In the middle of the woods, Anthony?"

"Well that might actually be our best plan," Jacob added. "I mean the sun won't be up for a couple of hours and we're all dead tired. Later on we can find out where mom lived and then go from there,"

I didn't like the idea one bit but it was the only idea that we could come up with. We found a spot that we hoped was safe. There didn't seem to be any animals around but the thought of a wild animal attacking in the middle of the night still scared me. Despite this though I still fell asleep.

I woke up dazed and confused by my surroundings. It took me a moment to remember where I was and why. My back hurt from sleeping on the hard forest floor for so many hours. It took me another minute to realize that Jacob and Anthony were missing.

Suddenly I was panicking. Calling out my brothers's names hoping they would appear. Where the hell did they go?! Great, just great. Now I had to go look for my idiot brothers in these unfamiliar woods. Once I found them I was going to give them both a knuckle sandwich for thinking it was a good idea to disappear without a trace.

I got tired of calling out their names over and over again so I searched for them silently. I came across an odd sight as I was walking though. There was a huge house in the middle of nowhwere. It was a beautiful, elegant house. Parts of it were made up completely of glass. Whoever lived here must be super rich. That was the only conclusion that my mind jumped to.

I shook my head. Maybe whoever lived here could help me find my brothers. My stomach growled. A bite to eat would be nice as well and water. I was so thirsty and my throat felt so dry. It had been hours since I had anything to drink or eat.

My heart was pounding as I walked up the driveway. I took a deep breath before knocking. The door swung wide open on the third knock. I felt as if the breath had been knocked out of me when I saw the woman standing in the doorway. Her skin was slightly more pale than mine. She had gold eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her beauty had no equal. She didn't say anything as she took in my appearance. After spending the night in the forest I knew I looked disheveled especially compared to her.

When I finally found my voice again I was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for intruding but I need help. I'm lost and I can't find my brothers and-"

"Where are your parents?"

"I-well like I said I'm lost and I need help um sorry what is your name?"

"Tanya. Tanya Denali. What might yours be girl?"

"My full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen but you can call me Nessie,"

**Please Review**


	3. One Step Closer

**Chapter 3: One Step Closer**

**Nessie's POV**

It was not until almost a moment later when the woman spoke again. "Excuse me can you repeat that please?"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen," Even though our last name was hyphenated my brothers and I usually just went by _Cullen. _

"Impossible," she shook her head. "That's impossible,"

"What's not possible?" I was suddenly very confused by what was going on.

"Don't lie to me child," she said through gritted teeth.

"Um," I took a deep, shaky breath. Suddenly weary of the situation that I found myself in. "I'm not lying. I can prove to you that is really my name," Thankfully I had thought ahead of time and packed all of our birth certificates just in case that my brothers and I needed to prove who we were. Although I was very confused as to why I had to prove my identity to this woman. Unless somehow she knew my family!

"Come in girl. I would like to hear your story even if I have a hard time believing that it is true,"

"My name is not _girl _it's Renesmee. Also known as Nessie," I stated in irritation. My attitude often landed me in trouble but sometimes I just could not help it no matter how hard I tried.

"Okay Nessie," she said. "I'm interested to hear your story and how you got here,"

"I'm happy to tell it but can I maybe have something to eat and drink first?"

"I am afraid that there isn't much food here but I will see what I can find for you,"

I felt like I was stepping into a fairy tail when I stepped inside the house. Back on the island we lived in a small apartment in the ghetto. It was a small three bedroom apartment. My brothers shared one. I got one to myself. My mom got one to herself. The bedrooms were tiny but at least I got some personal space. Here though it was like a totally different world. It was so big, open, a few social classes above my family. So not in the ghetto at all.

I followed Tanya into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as glamourous as the rest of the house. I couldn't help but stare in awe at this place.

"You can sit down while I get you something to eat,"

I didn't say a word as I sat down. She gave me a glass full of water. I drank it in just a few gulps. So she refilled it for me.

"Can you just tell me one thing first Nessie? What are your parents' names?"

"My mother is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I don't know who my father is though that's part of the story of why I am here. Or rather why I ran away,"

"This can't be. It's just not possible but she looks so much like him," Tanya was talking to herself now thinking I couldn't hear her.

_She looks so much like him. _That is the one thing that stood out to me the most. I didn't say anything though as she placed a ham and cheese sandwich right in front of me.

I pulled out my birth certificate. There it stated Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen. Born on February 15th, 2007. Mother: Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Father: Unknown. According to mom we were born at six months instead of the nornal nine months. My brothers and I spent the first few months of our lives in the hospital because of this.

I passed her the birth certificate. She didn't say anything as she just stared at it. "My brothers were born the same day. We're triplets. Well technically they're identical twins and I'm the oddball girl,"

"You're from Hawaii?"

"Born and raised," I said with a smile.

"Did your mother ever leave?"

"No. Actually mom almost seemed paranoid at the very idea of coming to the mainland,"

"So your mother is still back in Hawaii," it wasn't a question so much as a statement of fact.

I sighed when I thought of my mom back home in a coma. "Yes. She is,"

"She doesn't know that you're here, does she?"

I shook my head. "She is in a coma right now. That's sort of where my story begins actually. A month ago she was in a really bad car accident and ended up in a coma. My brothers and I got put in a foster home since we had no other family to take care of us. We overheard that there was no room for us and they couldn't keep us there anymore. So they were going to send us to different foster homes all over the state. We didn't want to get separated so we made a plan to runaway and come here. We knew our father was from here and hoped we would find out who he was and that he would accept us and take care of us if mom never gets better,"

"Do you realize how reckless and stupid that plan was?"

"Yes but once I get an idea in my head I have to act on it," That was just how I was. Like the time mom took us to the beach when I was six years old and decided I was going to learn how to surf because I thought it looked amazing. Mom told me she didn't have enough money to buy the equipment I needed or to pay an instructor to teach me. I didn't let that stop me though. I decided that I was going to bake and sell cupcakes to make the money I needed. I setup my 'shop' on the corner of our street and sold every cupcake I made. Now I make cakes, brownies, and cookies. It paid off in the end. I developed a love of both baking and surfing.

"Oh Nessie,"

"Look I know it wasn't the most well thought plan but we had to try something. Now I just have no idea where the heck my brothers ran off to," I was still going to punch both of them the moment I saw them again. "Did you know my mom?" I asked.

"I knew your mother and I know...your father,"

"You do?!"

"Your mother has been missing for eleven and a half years,"

"What?"

"The wedding was the last time I saw her. She disappeared on the honeymoon. Your family has never once stopped looking for her. Of course she would pick the sunny island. It's almost like she didn't want to be found. But why?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. It seemed like mom was keeping a lot of secrets. Secrets that I couldn't even begin to understand.

Suddenly she stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored my question as she picked up a cellphone and dialed a phone number.

"Carlisle-yes we are doing fine. Look there is something I have to tell you. It's about Bella-well sort of I think I know where she's at-well look it's really hard to explain on the phone and-well look you really should come down here this isn't something I can just tell you over the phone. Trust me you will understand when you're-Tomorrow? Okay. Well we will see you tomorrow," With that she ended the phone call.

I chose to ignore what just happened and asked "Will you help me find my brothers?"

"What do they look like?"

I grabbed a photo of one of the photos I had packed. Her eyes grew wide. "What the-they look exactly like that _mutt _we saw at the wedding. Now this really doesn't make any sense,"

Before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about the door opened. "Stay here," she ordered. "I need to explain to the rest of my family what's going on first,"

I had never been so confused in my life. All I knew is that I was one step closer to finding my family.

**Please Review **


	4. Wolves

**Chapter 4: Wolves**

**Anthony's POV**

I was sleeping as soundly as I could in the middle of the forest when I heard a noise in the distance. My eyes scanned our surroundings and saw nothing. It was strange to wake up in the middle of a forest. I looked over at Nessie and Jacob who were still sound asleep.

I took a deep breath as I got up carefully. My curiosity was just to strong for me to resist. It might not have been the smartest choice but I had to find out what animal made that noise. A loud howl echoed throughout the woods and I instantly realized it was a wolf.

Back home on the island I didn't have any friends. Instead other kids bullied me because I couldn't talk. They took immemse pleasure in making fun of me and making my life as miserable as possible. There were schools for kids with disabilities like me but the only ones on the island were private. Sadly my mom couldn't afford the tuition so I was stuck going to a regular elementary school with cruel kids.

Because of the treatment I received at school I used books as a means to escape my reality. I was the poloar opposite of my brother and sister when it came to physical activity. Nessie loved surfing and Jacob loved baseball. Meanwhile I was a bookworm. I was always checking out books from the library on animals and animal behavior. Plus I watched a lot of nature documentaries that's how I knew it was a wolf that was howling.

I kept walking until I saw something strange in the distance. I could see an animal up ahead. It looked like a wolf of some sort but it was big. Way too big to be a wolf. At first the animal didn't notice me. As I walked closer and closer I realized that it was a wolf. A huge horse sized wolf. The wolf was covered in beautiful gray fur.

As soon as I placed my hand on the animal it jumped and knocked me over. The animal quickly got over its shock anf growled viciously. If I had vocal chords I would've screamed as loud as I could. But I didn't so all I could do was stand there in fear.

As soon as the wolf and I made contact the animal stopped growling. Then it did something that I could only interpret as either kneeling or bowing. In all books and documentaries I had seen on wolf behavior this was something completely unheard of. It approached me and sniffed me eagerly. It licked my face a few times. It walked ahead of me and looked back. Then it walked ahead some more and looked back again. Then it clicked in my head. The wolf wanted me to follow it.

The wolf slowed down enough for me to catch up. I didn't know where this animal was leading me but I continued to follow it. Eventually I started to see houses. It was when I started to see these houses that the wolf suddenly ran off.

I stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do next. I couldn't go back to my brother and sister because I knew for sure that I would get lost again. There weren't a lot of people who knew sign language which made asking for help extremely difficult. Sure I could always write out my thoughts but that would require a pen and paper. Which I didn't have.

"Hey kid where did you come from?"

I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. My heart was still beating fast when I saw the beautiful woman walking up to me.

"What is your name and where did you come from?"

I took a deep breath. Unsure of what else to do. What were the chances that she knew sign language?

_"My name is Anthony. I'm from Hawaii,"_

I could tell by the frustruated look on her face that she didn't understand any of my hands movements.

"Oh you are deaf,"

I shook my head no. That was the conclusion that most people jumped to when I didn't talk. Sometimes I think it would've been better just to let people think I was deaf. They don't understand my disability and thought I was just to stupid to talk.

"You're not deaf?"

I shook my head again.

"Then what-you know what nevermind. Why don't you just come with me and we can get you some help? I'm sure there's a story to how you ended up in the woods,"

I nodded my head yes. First I was following a strange wolf now I was following a strange woman around to who knows where. Soon I realized it was a house. She had me stay back while she walked up to the door. She knocked on it a few times and an elderly man in a wheelchair appeared.

"Leah? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

She pointed at me and when the man noticed me his face became whiter than a ghost.

"Who is this?"

"I don't know. I found him in the woods. Or rather he found me. He's mute,"

"My God kid you look exactly like my son," he said. "Come in and tell us your story,"

I followed them into the house. Their stares made me feel a little uneasy. The woman, whose name I learned was Leah, gave me a pen and a piece of paper. So I wrote out my story. Detailing every single piece that let up to this adventure.

"Anthony Swan-Cullen? That's your name?" Leah asked sounding shocked.

I nodded my head yes.

"What is your mother's name?" The man, whose name I learned was Billy asked.

So I wrote out Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Both of them looked at what I had written in shocked silence. Leah disappeared which just left Billy and I. The awkward silence that followed was deafening. Even if I had no idea what was going on.

Leah came back a few minutes later. "Jacob is coming back,"

That got Billy's attention. "I told him what was going on and he's agreed to come back. Even though he says it will be weird to be human again after so many years,"

Now I was extremely confused by that last statement.

"So this is what it took to get him to come home after almost 12 years,"

"He says he will be here some time tomorrow,"

Billy just looked at me and said "Come here Anthony," As soon as I walked up to the old man he pulled me into a hug "Or should I say grandson?" he cried.

**Please Review**


	5. Past

**Chapter 5: Past**

**Nessie's POV**

I blinked a few times before opening my eyes. Even though I had been here for a day already I was still shocked by the unfamiliar surroundings. I kept expecting that I would wake up in my bed, in our tiny apartment, back on the island. Even the foster family's house was small compared to this. Especially with all the children they looked after.

Today was Saturday I soon realized. I thought back to what Saturdays used to be like before everything went downhill. Mom was always gone by the time we woke up. She would leave breakfast and lunch ready for us.

Usually I would either go down to the beach to the surf. Or if I baked the night before I would have a bake sale. Jacob usually went to baseball practice or games if their was one. Anthony preferred to spend weekends at the library. We were pretty much always on our own since mom was always working.

Mom had to work two jobs in order to be able to keep up with all the bills and put food on the table. She worked at Walmart and McDonald's. I couldn't remember the last time mom had a day off because she always working at one place ir the other. Sometimes she would even work the opening shift at McDonald's and closing shift at Walmart or the other way around. The pay was terrible at just minimum wage but mom knew how to stretch her money as far as she could.

Personally I preferred her McDonald's job. Mostly because her manager was cool and would always let me eat free Big Macs there. I would show up just to see mom and then get a free meal out of it as well.

Her walmart job was a completeco different story though. Mom always came home super stressed when she worked a shift there. Then about a week before the car accident I heard mom talking on the phone. She thought I was still sleeping but I had gotten up to use the bathroom. I overheard her talking on the phone. It sounded like she was crying. I overheard her saying that she was being sexually harassed by one of her coworkers. Management wasn't able to do anything about it though.

I had already learned what sexual harassment was and my heart was breaking for my mother. I knew she wanted to quit that job but she couldn't because we wouldn't have enough money to survive. Mom always looked so overworked and tired.

Oh how I missed her. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. No matter what she loved us and we loved her. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't give to have her back again. I could remember the day of the accident as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

My brothers and I walked homd from school like we did every day. Mom wasn't home when we got there which was to be expected. It would've been more of a surprise to see her home actually. We didn't even begin to suspect that anything was amiss until it got later and later. At 11:30 we were close to panicking. Mom never took this long to come from a closing shift. I called the police and told them what was going on. Once we told them our names he asked if we were related to a Isaballa Marie Swan-Cullen and we said 'yes' he gave us the sad news.

We were placed in a foster home the very next day. Fron then on we went to see mom in the hospital every day after school. We talked to mom all the time because the doctors swore that she was still able to hear us. The image of my mother lying in bed unconscious, covered in casts and bandages, was hard to erase from my mind.

We tried to keep to as normal of a routine as possible. Luckily we were still allowed to go to the same school. As much as we hated school because of the bullies changing schools a few months before graduation would have sucked. I felt another pang of sadness. What if mom wasn't better at the time of our graduation? She had already requested the day off at both of her jobs so she could come watch my brothers and I promote from elementary school and move onto middle school. It had meant the world to us knowing she was going to be there.

I sighed as I got out of bed slowly. Everything was so different now. So painfully different. Thats why my brothers and I refused to be sent to separate homes. We had already lost so much. We didn't need to lose anymore.

I freshened up in the bathroom and got dressed. It was not until I reached the stairway that I heard unfamiliar voices. I had gotten to the know the Denali family the day before. Late last night I had overheard them saying that my brothers were in "their territory" after coming back from searching for them. Whatever that meant. They simply told me that they couldn't find them when I asked.

"Wait why do I hear a heartbeat?" A voice asked. I froze on the spot.

"Well Carlisle that's kind of heard to explain,"

"What is going on?"

I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I took a deep nervous breath. Suddenly there were seven pairs of golden eyes staring at me. I could feel my stomach churning as tbe uneasiness settled in.

Then I saw him and my heart actually stopped beating. Apart from being taller the boy looked exactly like me. The bronze hair, pale skin, hell even our faces were identical. Apart from the fact that I was a girl with chocolate brown eyes we looked alike. This guy couldn't be my father though. He couldn't have been more than six or seven years older than me. However I could imagine a much younger version of my mother with him.

I could feel him watching me closely. They all were but there was something about the way he looked at me that felt more intense. The silent stares made me more nervous. I took a step back but instead of my foot landing on another step there was nothing. My foot met air and I began to fall.

**Please Review **


	6. Questions

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**Nessie's POV**

The first thing I was aware of was blood. It was my own blood but that didn't make the smell any less delectable. A normal person wpuld have been horrified but I was not a normal person. The smell was almost enough to make me drool. It was not the first time that I have been tempted to taste my own blood. Every time I have gotten an injury I have been tempted to lick my cuts like a dog just to see what my blood tasted like.

I could also smell antiseptic mixed in with the scent of my blood. It was then that I began to register the pain in the back of my head. I forced my eyes open and saw that I was laying down in a bed in a different room that I had not seen.

I jumped when an ice cold hand touched me.

"I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you," It was one one of the men from downstairs. Next to him was the boy that looked like me.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?"

My heart was beating really fast and I was still nervous so I just nodded my head 'yes'. Despite the pain and the overwhelming desire to taste my own blood I was okay. The younger boy gave me an odd look.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You fell backwards and hit your head. You would have fallen all the way down the stairs but Edward here caught you just in time," he explained. "You needed stitches on the back of your head,"

Well that would explain the pain and the smell of delicious blood. "Thanks Dr-uh what is your name?"

"Cullen. Carlisle Cullen," For a moment I was stunned into silence. Were these people a part of my family?

My head throbbed painfully as I thought it all over.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked once I found my voice.

"Only for about two hours," he said. "But I also have concerns about your body temperature and heart rate. They are extremely high and-"

"Oh that," I laughed.

Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy while Edward didn't do or say anything. "Why are you laughing? This is very serious," Carlisle stated seriously.

"Because I was born this way," Which was one hundred percent true. One of the first things the doctors noticed about me was my abnormal high body temperature and fast heart rates. My temperature hovered around 107 degrees Fahrenheit. While my heart beat at a rate of 150 times per minute. Doctors have tried and failed many times throughout the years to figure out why. It was another constant worry for my already stressed out mother.

I looked at the two of them. Carlisle and Edward. They were so well dressed and well off looking that it was extremely difficult to imagine my mom having anything to do with them. Like the Denali family I could sense that these people were well off.

I thought back to my stressed out, overworked mom and just couldn't imagine it. I remembered seeing mom looking like she was about to cry as she headed off to work in her McDonald's or Walmart uniform. Even working two jobs and living in the cheapest, most ghetto neighborhood on Oahu making ends meet was almost impossible. Our apartment was broken into several times over the years. It was scary but at least it never gappened while we were home.

Thank God we had Medi-Cal and food stamps. Even with food stamps there were times when we had to ration the food we had. The kids at school knew we were poor and bullied also relentlessly for it. They made fun of us because we got all of our clothes from goodwill. I could only imagine how much worse it would have been if they knew we were on government assistance.

"Hey kid,"

Carlisle's voice instantly brought me out of my memories. I felt embarrassed for having gone off into a daze like that. Edward was still. Way too still. His penetrating gaze sent shivers down my spine.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked me. That caught me by surpise. I was sure the Denalis would have said something to them about me.

"I'm shocked the Denali family hasn't told you,"

"They have been very secretive about you. They're saying it should be you who explains everything. So what is your name?"

I took a deep breath. "Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen. Nessie is what most call me though,"

"That is not funny. Seriously what is your name?"

"I am being serious. That's my name. It's unusual and extremely long but it's my name,"

"But that would mean that you are-"

"Related to you somehow?" I finished Carlisle's sentence for him. "I suppose it does. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen is my mom. Does that name ring any bells?"

Carlisle looked at me and then Edward several times. "That's impossible," I heard him mutter. I couldn't get a good read on Edward. His look remained unchanged. Nor did he say anything.

"What's impossible?" I asked.

"That you are a Cullen. We are the only family in the world with that last name and we can't have-the only way to get our last name is to marry into the family,"

Okay I might be young and naive but I was pretty darn sure there were two ways to get a last name. Marry into a family as Carlisle said or to be born into a family. That was mine and my brother's cases.

"I brought my birth certificate as proof. But if you need more proof why don't you take a sample of my blood and do one of those paternity test things?"

"Actually I think that's a good idea Nessie. If you don't mind I would like to do that right now,"

I nodded my head. A few minutes later he came back with a needle and vial to fill my blood with. The smell of the blood almost made me drool. Almost. I resieted the sudden temptation to grab the vial from him and drink the blood. Just to finally see what blood tastes like. It probably tasted as good as it smelled.

"All done," Carlisle spoke. "I'll be back soon. In the mean time you should rest," when he left it was just Edward and I.

"Okay," I said in annoyance. "Are you going to ever say something to me or are you just going to keep staring at me all creepy like?"

**Please Review**


	7. Impossible

**Chapter 7: Impossible **

**Anthony's POV**

It was odd how fast things could change. I had never had a grandfather before but in just a few hours I could tell that grandpa Billy already loved me like a grandson. When I informed him and Leah that my brother and sister were still missing they sent out a search party. They found Jacob but not Nessie. I wasn't too worried about my sister though. Out of all of us she was the smartest and most resourceful.

It hadn't taken them long to find my brother. It had taken even less time to accept him as a part of the family. I sat there in disebelief listening to my grandfather talk about the man who was apparently our father. Apparently his name was Jacob as well. So my grandfather started referring to him as Jacob Jr.

We spent the night there and listened to my grandfather tell us stories about our father. Grandpa probably would have kept on telling us stories if it weren't for us almost falling asleep on him several times. I could definitely get used to living here with my family.

At one point this morning I stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Where are you going?" my brother asked.

_"For a walk. I will be back soon," _I signed to him.

I didn't give him the chance to even try to stop me. My brother and sister hated it when I went off on my own. They had a tendency to treat me like I was their little brother and honestly I hated it. Just because I had a disability didn't mean I wasn't capable of taking care of myself.

Technically I was the oldest out of the three of us. I was the first one to be born. My brother came second three hours after me. Then Nessie came two hours after him. Not that birth order mattered all that much anyway. We were all the same age on paper. It really was just a technicality.

I felt my heart speed up when I remembered that my father was supposed to arrive at some point today. It excited and terrified me at the same time.

"Anthony!" I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard my sister calling my name. I spun around in the sand. I had walked all the way to the beach and hadn't even realized it.

"There you are you idiot! You and Jacob owe me a huge explanation. Where the hell did you two disappear to?!"

_"You won't believe what happened. I heard a wolf howling in the woods last night and it lead me here. To this Indian reservation. You are not going to believe it but I met our family! Our father is from here! He is on his way here right now! Our grandfather is still alive and he lives here. He's the nicest man ever. You'll love him. They sent people to look for you and Jacob last night. They found Jacob but where have you been?"_

My sister looked at me as if I had jusy grown another two heads. "That's impossible,"

_"What is?"_

"That you met our family,"

_"Nessie I swear it's true. Our grandfather says I look exactly like our father. His name is Jacob also. I swear I'm not lying,"_

"No that can't be true because I have been with our family,"

Now it was my turn to be confused. _"What are you talking about?"_

"When I could not find you and Jacob I got lost. I ended up at a house. The people living there claimed to know who our father was. So his family came this morning. At first they didn't believe that I was related to them. But one of them is a doctor and he did a blood test. Which confirmed that I was related to them. Which means you are to,"

Nothing my sister was saying was making sense. How could she have been with our family? Jacob and I were with our real family this whole time.

"I snuck away to come find you and Jacob,"

_"You snuck away?"_

"Yeah they think I'm still at the house recovering. I might've had a little accident earlier," she then showed me the wound on the back of her head. "After the blood test confirmed I was related to them they said they needed to go out for some time to talk. I was under explicit orders to remain at the house in bed. I don't think they will be to pleased to discover I didn't listen,"

I smiled. Back home we were on our own a lot. We were used to being our own bosses. So listening to other people tell us what to do was something that didn't sit well with neither one of us. Mom would give us rules but she usually wasn't around enough to really enforce them anyway.

_"None of this is making any sense. How could I have been with our real family and you have been with our real family at the same time?"_

"I don't know. There must be something that we are missing. Blood tests don't lie,"

_"Why don't we go back to our family? I mean the family that I have been with. Maybe we will be able to clear up some of the confusion,"_

Nessie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah besides I'm getting a headache trying to figure all of this out. Or maybe it's just the head injury,"

We didn't say anything more as I lead Nessie back to the house I'd been staying at. I stopped in my tracks when I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside. Our brother was just outside of the house listening as well.

"It happened the night before the wedding. Bella kept saying that she didn't want to because she loved Edward but I could tell that she did want to. She just didn't want to admit it. I wanted to show her what it would be like if she stayed human. She finally said 'yes' and that's when it happened. Edward never found out because I was able to stop myself from thinking about it at the wedding,"

**Please Review**


	8. Makes No Sense at All

**Chapter 8: Makes No Sense at All**

**Nessie's POV**

If it was possible to die of shock I was certain that I would have died right then and there. Nothing could have prepared me for coming face to face with this man who looked exactly like my brothers and nothing like me.

Unlike Edward this guy only gave me one look before looking away. Instead focusing mainly on my brothers. I mean I didn't blame him. If I found two kids that looked exactly like me I'd be staring as well.

"Are these them?"

"Yes son. These are your kids. Are you Renesmee?"

I looked up when I realized the last question was for me. "Yes I am," I simply answered.

"I'm Billy Black. I'm your grandfather,"

No. I wanted to say. This couldn't be true. Not when Carlisle confirmed that I was indeed related to them. I remembered clearly what he said. Word for word.

_I was laying there in bed when the door opened. A very shocked looking Carlisle was standing in the doorway._

_"Well what are the results?" I asked although I already knew what the answer was._

_"You are part of this family. I don't know how but-"_

_"Carlisle you know that's impossible," Edward interrupted._

_"Son it's true. I've analyzed her blood. She has both human DNA and-"he stopped for a brief second before continuing. "Edward we need to talk privately,"_

It was a very odd conversation. Why mention that my DNA was human? Wasn't that obvious? The only thing that I was certain of was that I had found my family. Or I was certain until just now.

I shook my head. There was something wrong here. It was biologically impossible to have two fathers. Genetically you had one mother and one father. That was that. So what exactly was going on here?

My head started to hurt so I went to go lay down. It took awhile before I was able to drown out the thoughts that were bouncing around my head but eventually sleep overcame me. I didn't wake up until sometime the next morning.

I shuddered when I thought about the Cullens. Carlisle had told me in no uncertain terms that I was to stay put while they went out to discuss something. Of course being me I did exactly the opposite. My brothers and I were used to being on our own. Doing whatever we wanted whenever we wanted without adults telling us what to do. Even the foster family that had taken us in barely had time to keep up with all of us.

So it was extremely rare for an adult to give us a direct instruction. It was even mkre rare that we suffered consequences for failing to follow instructions. That certainly was nkt going to change now.

After eating the breakfast that Billy made. I refused to acknowledge that he was my grandfather because it just didn't feel right. I left. I told everyone I was goinh to the beach and that was true.

I needed to get away from everything for awhile to clear my mind. There was one activity that would gurantee to clear my mind. I just hoped that there was a rental shop. I almost screamed in delight when I saw that there was one right on the beach. I paid the surfboard rental fee and went to the restroom to change.

It felt good to be out here in the water again. It was a lot lonelier here than the beaches on Oahu. There was no shortage of waves though and soon I was riding one. Then another. Then another.

I heard screaming and when I looked I saw someone jump from the cliff into the water. I didn't even think as I jumped off the board and swam as fast as I could toward the jumper. As I got closer I saw that it was a boy about my age. A really cute boy at that. He appeared to be smiling. Laughing even.

"Hey are you crazy?!"

The boy looked startled when he saw me.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? Are you crazy? Or suicidal? You could've-"

"Oh come on. First of all I'm not crazy or suicidal. Second of all I was cliff jumping. You know for recreation? Sure my parents would freak out if they knew what I was doing but I don't want to die,"

"Oh," I said feeling stupid.

"But for the record I wouldn't mind being saved by someone as beautiful as you,"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"So are you new here?"

"Yes how'd you know?"

"Because you're not Quileute. All of our families know each other here. We have a long history here. Strangers like you are spotted immediately. I also would've recognized your face at school if I'd seen you. My name is Luke by the way. Luke Uley,"

"Oh I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen,"

"Geeze that's a mouthful,"

"That's why most people call me Nessie,"

"Wait did you say your last name was Cullen?" Luke asked.

"Yes why?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't understand," I was getting confused all over again.

"Ah well," he just shrugged his shoulders. "It's all just stupid superstitious legends. Doesn't really matter I guess,"

"Can you tell me?"

"Technically I'm not supposed to say anything," he lamented.

"But if it's all just superstitious legends why not? I want to know,"

"Yeah well that's true. The Cullen family are supposedly vampires. I'm supposedly descended from werewolves. Our kind are natural enemies. But when my ancestors caught them hunting on our land they claimed to be different from other vampires. So we made a treaty with them. As long as they stayed off Quileute lands we wouldn't expose them for what they really were to the pale faces,"

"Wow that's something,"

"Yeah it's weird," he laughed. "What's even more crazy is that my parents actually believe it. My dad says that he was the alpha of the last pack. So I'd say he's the crazy one not me,"

"Alpha?"

"Means he lead the last wolf pack," Luke rolled his eyes.

I laughed. I liked this boy. He was cute and funny.

"So where are you from?:

"I am from Hawaii,"

"You're a little far from home, aren't you?"

"Yeah you cam say that," "But I really don't want to talk about it,"

We played together in the water for awhile longer. As the sun started risinv higher in the sky I decided that I should try to find my way back to the Cullens. It had beem over a day since I'd left.

"I better go,"

"Why?"

"My family is probably looking for me,"

"Well I hope that I'll see you again soon,"

"Yeah I hope so to," I smiled.

It didn't take me long to find the path I had taken to the reservation yesterday. I wasn't looking where I was going when I suddenly walked into an ice cold person. When I looked up I saw Edward and Carlisle. Both looking angry with their arms folded across their chests.

**Please Review**


	9. New Life, New Rules

**Chapter 9: New Life, New Rules**

**Nessie's POV**

"Where exactly have you been?" I swore that I could actually hear the anger simmering behind Carlisle's voice. It made me really nervous all of a sudden.

I gulped nervously. I tried to come up with a valid reason, a valid excuse for what I'd done. My mind kept coming up blank. I wasn't used to this. I disobeyed rules all the time and no one was any wiser. Therefore I never had to make up an excuse for breaking rules.

"On a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in right now?" My heart was beating fast. Which was saying a lot for me. Since it naturally beat 150 times a minute.

"Try a fifteen. Now answer me. Where have you been all night?! Why did you leave when I specifically told you to stay put?! Do you have any idea how worried we have all been?!"

I didn't have a single idea on how to respond to that. Nobody ever worried about me when I snuck out so this entire situation was foreign to me.

"I'm sorry," was all that I could say.

"Answer the question Nessie. Why did you leave when I specifically told you that you were to stay put?!"

I opened my mouth to say something but the words never came.

"She isn't used to much supervision," Edward spoke. "She and her brothers are on their own most of the time and do whatever they want. She is used to breaking rules and not facing any consequences,"

I looked at him in complete shock. How the hell did he know that?! I've never mentioned that out loud to anyone before except for maybe my brothers. So how the heck could he possibly know that?!

Carlisle turned his attention toward me again. "Renesmee even though we've just discovered that you are apart of this family we already love you and care about you immensely. Also when I or any other adult in this family tell you to do something or give you a specific rule or instruction to listen. I understand that you are used to doing whatever you want whenever you want. You're used to being unsupervised. I need you to understand something. You better get used to having a lot more supervision now. If you do break any rules that we set for you there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," the tone in his voice had caused me to flinch.

"Now can you tell us what on Earth possessed you to do such a thing anyway?"

"I went to look for my brothers,"

"Brothers?"

"I guess I never mentioned that did I? I have two brothers. We're triplets," I didn't even attempt to explain how they were identical twins and I was the odd girl out.

"Where are they?" This time it was Edward that spoke again.

"On the Quileute reservation. That's where I've been all this time,"

"Well unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that right now. Let's go home," Carlisle said. "and one more thing don't ever go on Quileute lands again. Understood?"

"Yes," I said although I knew for sure that I wouldn't be able to stick that order. The only beach around here was La Push beach and if I wanted to go surfing again I'd have to cross Quileute territory. Besides I really really wanted to see Luke Uley again. He was so kind, sweet, funny, and cute. The complete opposite of most other boys my age. At least the ones that went to my school.

I shuddered when I caught Edward glaring at me.

Wait. Why couldn't we go look for my brothers? That didn't make any sense. Unless what Luke told me about Cullens not being allowed there was true. Which seemed completely ridiculous to me. I chose not to question it though.

As soon as we arrived at the house I went to the bathroom to shower. Now that I was alone again I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. My brothers were with another family that claimed them. This 'Jacob' was supposedly our father but that just felt wrong to me. Anyways the Cullens claimed I was part of their family. I was going to get bottom of this one way or another. One thing was certain. Nothing would ever be the same again.

I had gone from having almost no family to possibly having two. I wondered what my bullies would think of that? They made fun of us for having such a small family. Even the girls were really cruel to me at school. There was one girl in particular that almost killed me last year. I have a severe peanut allergy. Most of the kids knew about it to. One day Lucy walked up to me and suddenly smeared her peanutbutter and jelly sandwich all over my face. I ended up in the hospital because of that incident. The worst part was that nothing happened to her. She didn't even get suspended. I'm surprised mom didn't kill someone that day.

Once I got out of the shower I realized how quiet it was. I walked down and into the kitchen amd still saw no one. I searched the area for food because I was starting to get hungry. All I could find was bread and...peanut butter. Go figure.

"Are you hungry?"

I screamed and jumped at the same time when I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

"Dude you nearly gave me a heart attack. Where is everyone anyway?

"Hunting,"

"You're hunters? You go out and shoot animals?"

I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"So why didn't you go with them?"

"I stayed behind to keep an eye on you,"

"Oh," I guess Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said that I'd better get used to a whole lot more supervision now. That would take quite a lot of getting used to.

"You still didn't answer the question. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Okay then why don't you come with me and I will buy you some lunch? I want to get to know you more,"

"Really? Why?"

"Because you are my daug-my family," he said. "and if we are family don't you think we should know each other better,"

All I cared about was getting some food in my stomach at this point. Strange how these people had so little food here.

"So you came all the way here from Hawaii?" he asked once we were on our way. Odd because I was certain that I hadn't msntioned that fact yet.

"Yes. Oahu more specifically,"

"So what happened? Why did you leave? How did you get here?"

"It's a long story,"

"We've got plenty of time,"

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "A month ago there was a car accident and mom ended up in a coma-"

"Bella is in a what?!" Edward shouted suddenly hysterical.

"A coma. Since we had no other family we were put in foster care. Wd found out not to long ago that they were going to separate my brothers and I and send us all over the state. We didn't want that to happen so we came up with a plan to escape. We wanted to find our real family and since mom was from here we thought it was a good place to start. So I hacked into the airline's computer system and got us tickets,"

By the time I finished my story we were walking into the restaurant. The reason we got there so fast was because Edward drove faster than the speed of light. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but still.

"You hacked into the airlines?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I don't want to brag or anything but I'm pretty darn smart," I smiled.

"You do realize how stupid and risky running away was, right?"

"Yeah but it worked, didn't it?"

He smiled. "Believe me I'm glad that you did it," he sighed sadly. "Your mother is really in a coma?"

"Yes and the doctors pretty much said it would take a miracle for her to wake up,"

He looked sad. Extremely sad. I didn't know what to do or say to comfort him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I looked up when I saw the waitress.

"Fettuccine Alfredo please. Oh and I'd like a root beer please,"

"What about you?"

"I'm good. Maybe just water please. Oh and please be careful about peanuts don't get anywhere near her food. She's allergic,"

I could almost swear that my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Okay how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"You keep knowing things about me that I haven't revealed yet. Like when you told Carlisle that I'm not used to a lot of supervison. Or how you knew I was from Hawaii when I hadn't said anything about that yet. And now my peanut allergy?! You're seriously starting to freak me out,"

He didn't say anything probably because he knew that I was right.

"So how do you keep doing that?"

"Renesmee-"

"Don't 'Renesmee' me. I wanto to know what's going on,"

"and you will but just not yet,"

I decided to let the subject drop. I wasn't going to continue to pester him when it was pretty obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Well it's nice to know that you don't know everything about me," I laughed. "But the answer is surfing, baking, and movies,"

"Favorite movie?"

"The Lion King. Been obsessed with that for years. I'm super excited for the live action version,"

"Favorite music?"

"Rock. Mostly the Beatles,"

"Favorite food?"

"Italian," I said before biting into the food that had just been brought to me.

I was liking this game of twenty questions. As weird as Edward was I was starting to like him more and more. And we looked so much alike that the waitress thought we were siblings. If it weren't for his age I might've actually believed that he was my father.

So who was my father? If it wasn't Edward who was it?

It couldn't have been that Jacob guy from the reservation. But why did he look like my brothers.

I suddenly had a flashback to the conversation I'd overheard when he first arrived.

_It happened the night before the wedding. Bella kept saying that she didn't want to because she loved Edward but I could tell that she did want to. She just didn't want to admit it. I wanted to show her what it would be like if she stayed human. She finally said 'yes' and that's when it happened. Edward never found out because I was able to stop myself from thinking about it at the wedding. _

Then he had added. _It didn't matter how many times Bella said 'no'. She could deny it all she wanted but I knew she wanted it. That's why she eventually said 'yes'. She just needed a little convincing._

I was brought out of my flashback when the glass Edward had been holding suddenly exploded. He was so angry all of a sudden that his eyes had gone pitch black. Before I knew what was happening he had stormed out of the restaurant. All I could do was run after him as I wondered what the heck had set him off so badly.

**Please Review**


	10. Family

**Chapter 10: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I ran after Edward as fast as I could. My confusion at his sudden anger only grew. Had I done something to piss him off?

"Hey wait up!" I struggled to catch my breath.

"I'm going to kill him! I swear to God I am going to kill that mutt!"

"Kill who?"

It was as if he had completely forgotten about me and became aware of my presence again. He calmed down a little but not much.

"What's wrong?"

He remained silent. Which only made me grow more confused. What the hell happened? What had I done to cause such a reaction in him?

"It wasn't anything you-it's nothing I'm sorry,"

I was starting to get some serious whiplash from this guy. First he storms out all angry and now he's saying it's nothing? I shook my head. There was definitely something wrong. Something he wanted to hide for some reason.

"Okay," I said. Deciding that it was best just to drop the subject. "But don't you think we should at least pay for the food before storming out of a restaurant for no reason at all? I'm many things but a thief isn't one of them,"

That caused Edward to crack a smile. "You're right Nessie. Let's go back,"

The manager screamed at us when we returned. I couldn't exactly understand what he was saying because his words were running together. He was that angry. Edward just quickly paid the bill and we left. Thank God. The unwanted attention we were getting was unnerving.

"Where are we going now?" I could still feel the tension and anger coming off of Edward in waves. I didn't dare to question it though. If he wanted to tell me he would've told me already.

"Home," he finally answered. "We are going home. The family is waiting for us,"

That's when it hit me that I hadn't actually met the rest of the family yet. First time I saw them I got injured and knocked myself unconscious. Then after recovering I snuck away before officially meeting anybody. Carlisle and Edward were the only family members that I had actually met. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want me around?

I wasn't sure if I could take that kind of rejection. Being rejected by my peers was one thing but being rejected by my family?

Edward's ice cold grasp on my shoulder broke through my thoughts. "You'll be fine Nessie. I promise,"

Okay this guy was really starting to freak me out. It's like he knew exactly what I was thinking and when I was thinking it.

I took a deep breath. Hopefully the rest of the family was as nice as Carlisle and Edward were. I could feel my heart about ready to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this was exactly what I wanted. What I always wanted actually.

Even before the the accident I had always longed to know who my family was. My mother's refusal to tell us anything about our dad and the rest of our family only created more and more questions. Now that I was finally going to meet them I was getting nervous about it?

As we were walking up to the door Edward grabbed my hand. His ice cold touch never failed to catch me by surprise. "Don't worry Nessie. They don't bite,"

I could not help but crack a smile. As soon as he opened the door I saw them. I had a vague memory of them from before I fell and injured my head. They were all beautiful. Insanely beautiful. Inhumane beauty. I guess beauty was a guranteed genetic trait in this family. One that unfortunately skipped over me completely.

My fears of being disliked vanished less than twenty seconds later when a woman in her mid twenties came up to me and hugged me tightly. She sounded like she was crying. Only there were no tears.

"You're so beautiful. Just like your mother and father,"

I felt my body tense up at the mention of my father. Was no one going to tell me who he was? I wanted to ask but instead the question that came out was "Who are you?"

"Sorry. I'm Esme. I'm your-well I guess it doesn't matter just yet. Does it?"

What the hell? "Um I don't understand?"

"You will soon enough Nessie. Now come in and meet the rest of the family,"

I couldn't even begin to count the amount of hugs and kisses I received that day. My worries had truly been for nothing. I was asked a lot of questions. Questions about myself. Questions about my family. Especially about mom.

No matter what though I still felt out of place. Like I didn't belong. Inferior even. As if their beauty weren't enough their obvious wealth was. They didn't need to tell me how rich they were I could see it. I could see it in the clothes they wore and the cars they drove. Everything about them screamed _class, elegance, and wealth. _Meanwhile I wore clothes from second hand stores and lived in a small apartment in the ghetto. I did the best I could to avoid answering questions about where I lived which was not exactly easy.

It was an odd feeling. I had gotten exactly what I always wanted but I iust felt like I didn't belong. I didn't know if that was a feeling I was ever going to be able to shake off.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I overheard a strange conversation going on between Carlisle and Edward. It hadn't escaped my notice when Edward had suddenly disappeared earlier in the day. Leaving me with my newfound.

"I'm going to kill that mutt. He is going to die a slow, agnozing death for what he's done,"

"Edward, son-"

"It's fault. That mutt raped Bella. He hurt my Bella. That's why she disappeared! That's why my daughter has gone 11 years without knowing her father. It's all his fault! I don't care about the damn treaty anymore! This is war!"

"I understand your anger. Believe me I do. You know Bella was and always will be like a daughter to me. Knowing what happened to her hurts. Knowing I could've had a grandchild to love-"

My mind felt like it had frozen over. It didn't seem logical that Edward could be my father or Carlisle my grandfather. They were both so young. It didn't make any sense.

"We will deal with Jacob later but I think it's time we go to Bella now that we know where she's at," Carlisle spoke.

"I don't know if I could handle it. Seeing her in a coma,"

"Your presence might be what brings her out of it,"

"What?"

"Remember coma patients often are aware of what's going on around them. Talking to her. The shock of hearing your voice again might be enough to bring her out of it,"

It was a minute before anyone spoke again.

"We have to tell Nessie the truth soon though,"

"Carlisle listen," It went silent again. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating. "She's listening. She already knows part of the truth,"

**Please Review**


	11. Jacob

**Chapter 11: Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

Numerous things were going on in my mind as I ran from the Cullen house that night. I wasn't going in any particular direction I just felt the need to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Nessie!" I could hear my family frantically calling my name over and over again. But I paid them zero attention.

My brain was struggling to process the conversation I had just overheard between Edward and Carlisle. It didn't make any sense. How could Edward be my father? He was so young! Just six years older than me. Unless? No it couldn't be! Unless the story that Luke Uley told me about the Cullens being vampires were real.

No! That was just pure insanity. There was no such things as vampires. There had to be a more logical explanation out there.

Suddenly my body collided into another body. "Ouch!" we both screamed at the same time. To my surprise it was Luke.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted. "I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Don't worry I wasn't paying much attention either. If not I would have moved out of the way when I saw you coming,"

I struggled to catch my breath. Both the run and having the air knocked out of my lunges made breathing especially painful.

"What are you doing out here Nessie?"

"I was-" I struggled to come up with a logical explanation for what I was doing out here at night. "Out for a run and I kind of got lost," that seemed like the most logical lie that my head could come up with. "What are you doing out here? Wait have you seen my brothers?"

"You mean Anthony and Jacob Jr.? You and them are all anyone has been talking about around here. What with your father Jacob returning and all,"

What? No. This couldn't be true. The Cullens said they were my family! I couldn't have two biological fathers! It was impossible! Unless...the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I had read about this happening with animals like cats and dogs. They can have one litter of pups or kittens with multiple fathers. As long as the mating happened close together. Could that have been the case with mom? Could my brothers have a different father than I? Were they my biological _half _brothers instead?

I would have to ask Carlisle when I went back. I shuddered to think what his reaction would be when he found out I had gone onto Quileute lands again. It wasn't going to be pretty. Not after he warned me not to disobey him again.

I sighed.

"This can't be true,"

"What can't be true?"

Shoot! I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud.

"Jacob is not my father. The Cullens are my family,"

"You mean the vampires?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah the vampires," I laughed even though there was a strong part of me that wondered if it could be true. I again shook my head at the absurdity of the thought. I'd end up in a mental hospital if ever said that out loud.

_That mutt raped Bella! _I was taken aback as Edward's words rang through my mind. My poor mother. I wondered how Edward would react if he found out my mom was being sexually harassed at work?

"So if you're hanging around with the Cullens I guess that means they're back then,"

"You've met them before?" I asked.

"No although I have run into the Denali family that lives at their house now. My parents aren't happy about their being here. I don't get it but they don't want me hanging around them. I have seen the house though and my is it beautiful,"

"Hey!" he suddenly yells. "There's your brothers and your dad. Or I guess he's not your dad?"

My brothers didn't notice me but the older Jacob did. I was surprised when he sneered at me. I swallowed back the sudden fear that I felt.

"Um hi?" I said cautiously when I approached him.

"You smell like that leech and you look like him to. There's no way your my kid,"

"I'm not," I replied defensively. "But why do you have to be so rude?"

"You're right. I'm sorry kid,"

"Nessie!" my brothers yelled at the same time. One out loud and one in sign language. "There you are! Where do you keep running off to? Don't you want to know our father?"

"He's not-"I began to say before stopping myself. Now was not the time to tell them of my suspicions.

"Why did you bring her here?" I heard Jacob ask Luke.

"She was lost so we came here. Why is that a problem?" a very confused Luke answered.

It was hard to shake off the feeling of unease that I suddenly felt being here.

"You should here some of the stories dad has been telling us about him and mom," Jacob Jr. said. "It sounds like him and mom were really in love. They were even going to get married,"

I was so confused. Something here wasn't adding up but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Coming here to Washington was supposed to answer all of my questions instead I had more questions than ever before.

"Hey kids," I look up to see Jacob running toward us with what appeared to be ice cream. "Just a little something I thought you might all enjoy. Nessie I hear you're favorite is vanilla?"

"Yes," I smiled. The feeling of unease disappeared as Jacob handed me the lone vanilla ice cream cup. My brothers and Luke had gotten chocolate.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I hope you'll accept my apology,"

"Sure," all was good as long as vanilla ice cream was involved.

"Hey kids I have to go but I will be back soon to check on you all,"

"Well that was odd," I say before taking a bite of ice cream. There was an odd crunching to the ice cream but I didn't think much of it at first. So I kept on eating and that crunch was there in every bite.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. When I looked at the ice cream I realized to my horror that there were peanuts in it. A lot of peanuts. My throat was closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating fast and I was so dizzy I was so sure I'd pass out. I collapsed onto the floor. It was just pure dumb luck that I'd forgotten my epi pen on the island.

"Nessie!"

"Peanuts," I barely managed to say through my constricting airways.

"But-I don't understand we told dad about your allergy," I heard my brother say. It was the last thing I heard my brother say before I slipped into unconscious. Unsure if I would ever wake up again.

**Please Review**


	12. Dad

**Chapter 12: Dad**

**Nessie's POV**

At first there was nothing. I couldn't hear anything. The last thing I remembered was eating ice cream that had peanuts in it. I was having a severe allergic reaction and I couldn't breathe. I didn't have my Epi Pen with me so I had no way of stopping, or even slowing down my life threatening alergic reaction. Was I dead? That would explain why I didn't head any noise.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was in a hospital bed. In a very familiar room. I tried to get up but a cold hand grasped my shoulder and stopped me. That's when I noticed for the first time that Edward was there. Sitting by my bed.

There was dark circles under his golden eyes that made him look tired. Overall he looked worn out. I could see it in his demeanor. I wondered how long he had been sitting there. How long had I been unconscious?

"Thank God you're awake. You have no idea how worried I've been about you,"

Even thought we were family I still found it odd that he would worry about me so much. We were still didn't know each other that well. Then I remembered the last conversation I had overheard between him and Carlisle. The one that initially caused me to runaway again.

"Are you really my father?"

He sighed and didn't answer.

"Well are you?" I pressed on.

"Yes," he said. "I am,"

I tried to let that information sink in for a minute. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't quite grasp how this guy, who only looked a few years older than me, could possibly be my father.

I decided to ask another question that was on my mind instead. "How come I haven't seen you before now then?"

"Because I didn't know you existed. Believe me if I had I would've been there. I would've loved you and taken care of you your whole life,"

"Mom never mentioned you. Or any of the rest of our family here,"

"I'm sure she had her reasons,"

"What happened between you and mom?"

"Your mother and I had just gotten married. We were on our honeymoon when she suddenly disappeared. I looked everywhere for your mother. I looked in every possible place I thought she might be. I never found her though. I was always terrible when it came to tracking people however,"

"Why would mom just leave you like that?"

I could tell that this conversation was making him very sad. I could see it in his eyes and just in the way he carried himself.

"I asked myself that question a billion times over the years. It wasn't until recently, very recently, that I've come up with a theory. I just need your mother to confirm it for me,"

"What is it? Your theory I mean?"

"If it's true you'll find out soon enough,"

I wished that he would stop being so cryptic. It was starting to give me a headache. One thing was for sure. He certainly had a lot of secrets.

"Why do you look so young?" I suddenly blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you don't look any older than 17 or maybe 18 max. That would only be six or seven years older than me. Which doesn't make any sense. I might be young but I'm not stupid,"

He smiled. "So perceptive," he muttered. "Just like her mother,"

"Dude you'd have to be blind not to notice that. Anyway how old are you and why do you look so young?"

He shook his head. "Nessie I promise all of your questions will be answered. Just not right now. I'd prefer if your mother were present for that as well,"

I took a deep breath. It was getting more and more blatantly clear that he was not going to answer any of my questions. At least not right now. Oh well.

"But mom is in a coma,"

"I know," he said. "and now that you're awake we can go to Hawaii. To your mother,"

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"So why did you go back onto the reservation when you were specifically told not to?"

I gulped nervously. I was really hoping he wouldn't bring that up. Of course I wasn't going to get off that easy though.

"I overheard your conversation with Carlisle and kind of freaked out and ran. I'm sorry,"

"I swear you're going to be tbe death of me kid. You go where you're not supposed to then eat peanuts when you're deathly allergic-"

"Hey that was an accident! Do you really think I want to die?"

"Shouldn't you have been more careful?"

"I suppose so," I sighed. "What happened after I passed out anyway?"

"We were already out there searching for you when we heard your brothers screaming for help. We followed the sound of the screams and that was when we realized you were on the reservation. Our family is not allowed on the reservation but at that moment we didn't care. Especially when we saw you on the ground. Carlisle got you home just in time to save you. He said if we had been a minute later you would have died,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the ice cream that Jacob guy had given had peanuts in-"

"Wait what did you say?"

"About what?"

"About Jacob," he said. "What was that about Jacob?"

"Oh," I breathed. "He was kind of weird. My brothers say that he's our dad. He was really rude to me at first. Took one look at me and said _there is no way in hell you're my kid. You look like that leech and smell like him to. _I don't know what the heck he was talking about. Then he tried to apologize later and gave me ice cream. I didn't realize it had peanuts in it until it was too late. My brothers said they had told him about my allery so-"

"That's it!" Edward shouted. "I am going to kill that mutt! I am going to make him regret the day he was born!" Edward screamed in pure anger and stormed out of the room.

**Please Review **


	13. Home Again

**Chapter 13: Home Again**

**Nessie's POV**

My father was on a rampage. I chased after him. Hoping that I could stop him from murdering Jacob. Even if Jacob did purposely put those peanuts in my ice cream to kill me I didn't want my father to become a murderer because of him. Even though I coulf not stop him luckily the rest of my family was able to.

Once my father calmed down enough he was able to explain exactly what had happened. Before I knew it the rest of my family was just as furious as he was. I overheard pieces of their conversation.

"We have to get Nessie as far away from Jacob as possible," Carlisle said.

"What about her brothers? We can't just leave them behind with Jacob even if he really is their father," Esme said.

"You're right. Those kids aren't safe either,"

I don't know how they did it but when I woke up the next morning Anthony and Jacob Jr were there. I was shocked beyond all belief. So shocked that I couldn't find words at first so I stayed silent.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We came looking for you here last night," Jr. said. "Then we decided to stay since the Cullens told us we were going back to see mom today,"

Phew. I was relieved that it had been so easy to get my brothers away from their so-called 'father'.

"Does Jacob know?"

"Yes he knows. Anthony went back this morning to let him know what was going on and that we were going back to Hawaii today. He's totally cool with it,"

Things were going way smoother than I had imagined. I was honestly surprised. I was expecting there to be a big fight between my family and Jacob. I was glad there was not. I got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. When we got to the airport I was surprised to discover that my family had their own private jet. Seriously how rich were these people?!

My dad just laughed when he saw the expression on my face. "Come on Nessie," he said. "After you,"

"Are you nervous about seeing mom again?" I asked him a little while later.

"No," he replied. "Knowing that I'm going to see your mother again after 12 years...no words can come close to accurately describing the feeling,"

"Then what's wrong?" he looked sad so I had to ask.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing your mother in a coma. When I envisioned our reunion I imagined it much differently,"

"I wasn't part of that imagination was I?"

He ruffled my hair. "No kid you weren't. You are a complete and very happy surprise. I was told that I could never have kids so you're presence here never fails to astound me. I'm not sure I will ever get used to the idea,"

"Oh dad,'

"and I'm definitely not sure I'll get used to someone calling me dad," he said. "But I like it. I only wish that I was there from the very beginning,"

"I'm sorry," I wasn't sure why I was apologizing. I knew it was not my fault but I still felt the need to say something.

"It's not your fault Nessie. You're not to blame for any of this mess,"

I took a deep breath. This certainly was a mess. One that I'm not certain would ever be cleaned up. I grabbed a pair of earbuds and spent the next few hours watching movies. My father suddenly tapped my shoulder to get my attention. "We're about to land,"

I took out my earbuds and looked out the window. I watched as the plain started it's descent into Honolulu. A smile crept across my face as the island I called home got closer and close. It was even more beautiful when the sun was setting.

_At last I was home again. _I thought to myself when the airplane finally touched down. It took every ounce of strength that I had to resist the urge to run out of the airplane into the airport.

"Easy their tiger," dad smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. The plan was to get our stuff, rent two different cars to fit everyone, and immediately head to the hospital where my mother was. We still had a few hours left of visiting hours. My brothers and I got something to eat while we were waiting for tbe rental car.

Once we got the rentals I gave Carlisle the address to the hospital where my mother was. The hospital was a good twenty minute drive from the airport.

The hospital staff were surprised to see me and my brothers again. "We're here to see my mother Isabella Swan,"

"Nessie who are these people?"

"We're with her," Carlisle answered. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family,"

"Okay," the lady took a deep breath. "Just give me a few minutes,"

My dad looked worried all of a sudden. The lady left for a few minutes like she had said. She looked worried when she came back.

"Can my brothers and I see our mother now? That's all we want,"

"Actually can you kids come with me for just a second? There is something that I need to tell you,"

Fear flooded through my body from head to toe. Was my mother dead? Is that what this is all about?

"What's going-"

"Are you kids okay? Did they hurt you in anway?"

"What are you talking about-"

"It's okay you don't have to lie. The police are already on their way and so are your social workers-"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't worry kids you have a guardian angel back in Washington that reported-"

Just then we heard a loud noise upfront followed by a man shouting "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes,"

"You're both under arrest on three counts of federal kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent-"

I couldn't hear another word as I slowly went into shock at the realization of what was happening.

**Please Review**


	14. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Chapter 14: Guilty Until Proven Innocent **

**Nessie's POV**

"I'm telling you that they are innocent! They didn't do anything wrong! My brothers and I ran away! They were just bringing us home! That was it!" I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my face was red with anger. My face felt hot. Like if I had a fever but I knew it was just my anger and frustration boiling over.

The police officer just sighed and shook his head. The way he remained so calm only served to irritate me further. Mom had always told me to respect police officers but right now all I wanted to do was give him a black eye. How I managed to restrain myself I still don't know.

"Nessie look I know that you have been traumatized. You're mother has been laying around in a coma and being kidnapped on top of that but getting upset is not going to solve anything. I just need you to calmly tell me the truth. It's okay. You're in a safe area,"

That right there is what was pissing me off. I'd spent the last four hours at the police station telling them my story. Yet they kept insisting that I "Tell them the truth" and that I "was safe here and could tell them anything,"

I remained silent. What good was it to talk to the police when they weren't going to listen? Another police officer enetered the interrogation room just then. "How is it going in here Dan?"

"Not good Mike. She's refusing to talk,"

Refused to talk?! I had never been so close to actually exploding then I was right then and there.

"What about the other two kids?"

"Same," Officer Mike said. "They keep defending their kidnappers,"

Officer Dan shook his head. "The informant was right when he said the kids were severely brainwashed. This one keeps proclaiming their proclaiming their innocence,"

I couldn't stand to listen to another word of this bullshit. So I got up and left. The door slammed loudly behind me as I stomped my way through the police station. I could not keep my anger locked up anymore.

"Nessie come back here we are not finished," i heard officer Dan say behind me as he tried to catch up to me.

"Oh yes we are," I snapped. "I've told you the truth. I have told you that Carlisle and Esme are innocent. All the Cullens are innocent. Yet you refused to believe me just because you think I'm some stupid brainwashed child. What happened to innocent until proven guilty? I guess it's guilty until proven innocent now isn't it?" I sneered.

I once again slammed the door when I walked out of the police station. It was dark outside and I had absolutely nowhere to go but I didn't care. This whole day had turned into nothing but an absolute nightmare. After the police arrived to arrest Carlisle and Esme more police arrived at the hospital to arrest the rest of the Cullen family. So right now Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and my father were all currently sitting in jail when they were all innocent. My dad, aunts, and uncles had been arrested for being "accessories to the crime,". In other words for knowing a crime was being committed and doing nothing about it. Or at least that's what the police thought.

I'd never felt so helpless before. I wanted to help my family. I tried to help my family but it was all to no avail. Nobody would listen to me or my brothers.

"Nessie," I looked up when I heard the familiar voice of my social worker. I felt a pang in my chest when I saw her. I had a family. I may not have known them for very long but I had a family. One who I loved and who loved me in return. I didn't want to go back to being in foster care. Awaiting the day my mom awoke from her coma. Why did this crap have to happen to me?

"Come on sweetie I have to bring you and your brothers back to the hospital,"

"Why?"

"The doctors need to do a thorough checkup to make sure they didn't hurt you all in any way,"

"But they didn't! I swear it!"

"Well the doctors need to make that judgment for themselves,"

I groaned loudly. All I wanted was for this hellish day to be over. Scratch that. I wanted this hellish day to be over and be with my family again. However I knew that this nightmare was far from being over. Instead I had to let the doctors poke and prod at me only for them to tell me I was fine! Well of course I was fine because the Cullens were innocent of everything they were being accused of doing!

I was told to remain in the room once the examination was done. Of course, being the rebellious annoyed girl I was, I completely disregarded what the doctor had said. So I went searching for my mother's room. I needed to see her again.

I had been to the hospital numerous times before to visit my mother so I knew my way around. It didn't take me long to find her. She looked the same apart from new clothes. I hated seeing her so lifeless like that. The doctors said she could hear every word we said but I hated seeing her so still. It was like she was dead.

"Mom I've missed you," I said. "I've missed you so much. I wish you could just wake up already," I could feel tears in my eyes. "I found them you know," I whispered. "I don't know how I did it really but I found them and they're here. The Cullens. Edward. They're-"

Suddenly one of the machines that mom was connected to started beeping loudly. The doctors rushed and I was shoved aside without a second thought.

"What happened?" One doctor asked.

"I don't know her heart rate just skyrocketed,"

"What happened Nessie? What did you say to her?"

"I just-"

"Renesmee I don't know what happened but your mother can't get upset like that. Not with her conditions,"

"Conditions? What do you mean conditions?"

He took a deep breath. "I've said to much,"

"What is wrong with my mother?"

He took a minute to answer. "She is four weeks pregnant,"

"How when she's been in a coma the last month and a half?"

The doctor sighed but didn't say anything. Instead of answering he told me just to leave. So I left wondering what the hell was going on with my own mother.

**Please Review **


	15. Awareness

**Chapter 15: Awareness**

**Bella's POV**

I was a prisoner in my own body. I could hear everything that was going on around me. I just couldn't interact with the rest of the world that I wanted to. My body wouldn't respond to the commands that I tried to give it. I couldn't move even a finger. I couldn't even open my eyes. No matter how much I wanted to. It was as if my body had simply stopped working. Except for my ears anyway. Listening to everything that was going on around me was the only way I could be sure that I wasn't dead.

The last thing that I remembered was the car accident. I remembered crashing and then...nothing. The doctors said that the injury I suffered caused severe internal bleeding in the brain which was stopping a lot of oxygen from reaching the rest of my body. That was why I could no longer move or speak. Only hear. The doctors weren't sure when or if I would ever wake up. I worried about my children the most. I loved them more than anything in this world. What was going to happen to them if I never woke up?

I was all that my children had. If something happened to me they wouldn't have anyone left to care for them. Or love them the way that I had. We didn't have much in this world but we had each other. Often times I wondered how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away from my family. I had a lot of time to think about things like that now. I can still remember the night before my wedding as if just happened last night rather than 12 years ago. After Edward left for the night Jacob climbed into my bedroom. I was surprised to see him since it had been months since he disappeared. I was surprised but happy. Until he demanded that I sleep with him. I told him no but he wasn't having it. He kept asking and I kept saying no.

He pushed me onto my bed and held me down. For the first time in my life I was scared of Jacob. "_I'm going to ask you one more time and it better be the right answer. I know you want it as much as I do so I do not understand why you keep denying me. Do you want to sleep with me?" _

This was the first time that I had ever seen Jacob as a monster. I did not have a choice in the matter. He was going to hurt me if I did't say yes so I agreed to have sex with him. I felt disgusted the whole time that I was doing it. I hated that I was betraying Edward this way. Jacob was taking something that I valued so much. Something that I had desperately wanted to give Edward. My virginity. I wanted to cry but I held in my tears. I didn't cry until Jacob had decided that he was done with me and left.

I felt like a fraud when I was saying my vows at the wedding the next day. I felt like a disgusting fraud. How could I hurt Edward this way? How could I do this to him? I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. I put on a fake smile to prove to everyone that I was blissfully happy. The feelings of disgust and deep guilt didn't go away. It only got worse. Ten times worse after I slept with Edward on the first night of our marriage. I wanted so desperately to cry as I looked into his golden eyes that night. The guilt was bad enough to the point where I had to disappear. I could not stay with Edward knowing that I had betrayed him so badly. So I started planning how I was going to leave. I had to wait for the right moment. So as soon as he left Isle Esme to go hunting I made my escape.

Edward was going to hurt when he found out that I left him but it would hurt him worse to know what I did. It was better off this way. I thought I was also protecting Jacob at the time. Even though he had forced me into this I still loved him to. A part of me loved Jacob at the time. That was why I named one of our sons after him. It was not until years later that I realized that what happened that night was rape. I didn't want to do it. The only reason I broke down and said yes was because my instincts were telling me I was going to get hurt if I said no again.

Life was not easy but things would have been a lot worse if I would have stayed behind. Edward would have hated me and he would have hated my children. The rest of the family would have also hated me for hurting Edward. For betraying him in such a horrible way when all he ever did was loved me. So it was better this way that the Cullen family never find out what happened to me that night.

I had my kids and that was all that mattered. Loving them, providing for them, that was all that mattered to me. Even if I had to work two jobs at McDonald's and Walmart. Back to back shifts with little to no sleep. As long as I made enough money to keep us from going homeless that was all that mattered.

Until the day of that fateful car accident. I was on my way to my second job when the accident happened. I was terrified when I woke up in that hospital only to discover that I couldn't move or even open up my eyes.

Mu children visited me at the hospital everyday. They talked to me about everything going on. I was relieved to hear that they were being taken care of in foster care. Oh how I wished that I could talk to them. Reassure them that I was going to be okay. When my kids weren't there talking to me there was nothing. Occasionally I would hear doctors coming in to check on me but that was it. My mind barely even registered the passing time.

Then one night I heard something strange going on outside my door. "Sir you can't go back there. Visiting hours are over," I recognized the voice of Dr. Lawrence. He was the doctor who looked after me during the night.

"I just need thirty minutes. That's all that I'm asking for," my heart skipped several beats when I heard Mr. Jones, my Walmart manager, outside of my door. On several occasions he's made sexist comments about my body and has _accidentally _touched me in inappropriate places. I always avoided being alone with him at all costs because he made me feel so uncomfortable. I would've quit my job if I didn't need it so badly. He was a rich, sexist, asshole who felt he can treat women however he wanted. I didn't even understand why he worked when he had so much money.

"Look doctor I will give you five hundred dollars if you let me go back there. Two hundred and fifty for letting me go back there and the other two hundred and fifty for erasing the video footage,"

"What are you planning-"

"I think you know the answer doctor. Look I'll give you seven hundred dollars,"

"Make it a thoussnd dollars and you have a deal,"

"You drive a hard bargain doctor but you have a deal,"

I heard the door open and then close. "My my Bella. You really are beautiful. You have no idea how badly I've wanted this for a long time,"

I wanted to scream and fight but I couldn't. I was a prisoner in my own body. I couldn't defend myself. There was no one to protect me. That night I was raped for the second time in my life. I wished that at least I would've been unconscious. Instead I was forced to listen to him talk about how much pleasure he was getting from raping me.

The next day when my kids came to visit I was happy that I couldn't speak. I wouldn't have been able to contain how upset I was. For the next several weeks I was terrified to be there alone at night. Then one day my kids stopped visiting.

I knew something was wrong when I overheard one doctor telling another not to mention my children around me. I tried not to panic. Surely nothing terrible happened, right? More and more days passed. I grew more and more worried. Where were they? Why weren't they here with me?

Over a week passed when I finally heard my daughter's voice again. "Mom I've missed you," she said. "I've missed you so much. I wish you would just wake up already. I found them you know. I don't know I did it really but I found them and they're here. The Cullens. Edward they're-"

What?! My heart rate skyrocketed. No they couldn't be here! They couldn't have found me after all these years!

**Please Review **


	16. Hopeless

**Chapter 16: Hopeless**

**Nessie's POV**

We were forced to return to school two days later. Much to my dismay. I didn't want to go back to school. Not when there was still so much going on in my life. The Cullens needed my help and I was determined to help them. I didn't care if I had to go down to the police station every single day and repeat my story until I was blue in the face. I would do it. I would convince the police that I was telling the truth. That I was not brainwashed as they so strongly believed. But school just got in the way of my plans.

When I was at school I couldn't concentrate on my work. My mind often wondered to what was going on. I worried that my family would remain locked up forever. They were not even granted bail because the judge believed that they would be a flight risk. They were stuck there in every sense of the word. I decided that day that I would go visit them after school. I would let them know that I was trying my best to help them. I didn't want them to think that I abandoned them. However my plans went straight out the window as soon as school ended. My foster mother was waiting for us at the entrance to the school.

I groaned. My foster family never picked us up from school. So why did they choose today of all days to pick us up? Great just great.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a bit more harshly then I meant to.

"Picking you up from school," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which I guess it was.

"But you never picked us up before,"

"Yeah and that _was_ before you were kidnapped while you were in my care. I'm not going to take anymore chances with you kids,"

I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything. It didn't matter how many times I told my the police or my foster family the truth. They all believed the same thing. That I was a brainwashed victim incapable who refused to tell the truth to defend my kidnappers. Sometimes I really hated being a kid and I couldn't wait to grow up so that I would be taken more seriously.

"Well could we at least go see the Cullens?"

"Renesmee-"

"Look I know that you believe that we are lying to protect them or whatever but they are innocent. They were helping us. They would never hurt us," I felt like I was about to start crying again. I cried the night my family was arrested. I cried almost all day yesterday. Now I cried this morning and now I was about to cry again.

"You've been forbidden from seeing them,"

"You can't forbid me from seeing them. I have the right-"

"It wasn't my decision. It was the court's decision. They have decided that for your safety you three would not be allowed to visit the Cullen family in jail under any circumstances," she said as my heart sank lower and lower with each word. What was I going to do now? How could I help my family if I could not even see them? I didn't think it was possible to feel even more helpless than I already did. I didn't say another word on the subject as we headed home.

I tried to bury myself in work for the rest of the evening. My brothers and I had fallen behind thanks to missing so much school. The one good thing about everyone believing we were kidnapped is that we were given extra time to make up the work that we had missed in class. If they had known the truth we most likely would not have been allowed to make up our school work. We were only a few months away from graduating elementary school and we didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

Yet my schoolwork was still not enough to keep my mind from wondering off. When I was not worrying about the Cullens I was worrying about my mother. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out how it was possible for to have gotten pregnant. Okay I knew how pregnancy worked. I'd gotten _the talk _from my mother the day I started my first period. So how could she have had sex while she was in a coma? It didn't make any sense to me.

I slammed my book shut as a headache started to settle in. I had been working for two and a half hours already and I hadn't made much progress. I looked outside the window and wished more than anything that I could run down to the beach. Surfing was the one surefire way that I could relax despite the most stressful of situations. I wasn't even allowed to do that however. I was forced to stay at home under the watchful eye of my foster parents. My brothers and I were trapped. But at least we were trapped together. The department of children and family services had decided not to separate us after all. We'd gone _through to much trauma already _they said. Who were we to fight them on this? After all the reason that we had run away in the fist place was so that we could stay together.

Day after day was the same thing. We'd get up, get dressed, eat, go to school, come back home and work. The constant supervision that I was under meant that I couldn't even try to sneak into the jail where my family was being held. There were zero opportunities to sneak away and believe me I sought out every single opportunity that I could. It was not until one Friday, two and a half weeks later, that I finally got the opportunity that I had been waiting for. After school my brothers and I walked over to the area where either our foster mother or father would be waiting for us. Only this time there was no one there. That's when I knew that I had to spring into action.

"Guys I am going down to the jail. I'm going to try and sneak and see them. I have to at least let them know that we're trying out best. We'd been down to the jail where my family was being held several times over the past few weeks to try and convince them that we were telling the truth. It was all to no avail. I wouldn't give up and I was not going to let my family believe that I had given up on helping them.

That Friday the jail was more crowded than usual. The police were talking to several other people. That was good news for me as it provided the diversion that I needed to sneak past them. I felt an adrenaline rush when I realized that my plan was working. Once I was in I knew that I wouldn't have a lot of time in there. I would be caught on the security cameras faster than I could say jail. I made my way past several cells before I finally spotted one member of my family. My father.

"Dad!" I shouted excitedly. I momentarily forgot that I'd been forbidden from calling him dad in public. I excitedly ran over to him but as soon as he turned around I froze in my tracks. My father was not alone in the cell. My uncle Emmett was also in there with him. That was not what made me freeze however. My dad's eye color had changed from it's beautiful golden eye color to pitch black. As black as outer space without any stars. It scared the holy crap out of me. It wasn't just my dad's eyes either but uncle Emmett's had changed to that same scary pitch black as well.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped angrily.

"I came to see you. To tell you that I'm trying to help get you out of here," I reached out to touch him but he backed away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just so thirsty. Extremely thirsty. We all are,"

"What they don't give you any water here?!" How inhumane.

"Not thirsty for water-"

"Renesmee what are you doing back here?! You're not supposed to be back here!"

I gripped the bars tightly in fear as I heard the police officer coming my way.

"Come on Renesmee!"

"No!" I shouted. "I want to-"

"Renesmee if you don't come with me this instant so help me God I will remove you from the premises by force do you understand?"

Reluctantly I let go of the cell bars and walked away. I glanced back at my father once and saw his pitch black eyes watching me leave. I was surprised whe I saw dents in the bars where I had gripped them. The metal had been bent and distorted somehow.

"Renesmee you know that you're forbidden from seeing them. You're not allowed to go back there under any circumstances,"

"But I-"

"It doesn't matter I suppose," the officer said. "In a few days there going to be transferred to a federal prison anyway,"

My head started spinning. I felt like I was going to faint.

**Please Review**


	17. Danger

**Chapter 17: Danger**

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't fall asleep until well past midnight that night. I kept tossing and turning as my mind raced. Trying to come up with a solution. My mind was troubled by what I had seen at the jail earlier that day. My dad's pitch black eyes was not a memory that I would be able to easily erase from my brain. Danger. That was the word that kept repeating itself in my mind. There was danger. Although I could not quite place where the danger was. There was something going on here that I just could not understand.

I must have fallen asleep at some point though because I was suddenly awakened by a noise downstairs. My brothers were already downstairs eating pancakes when I got down there. There was a plate already set out there for me as well. I took my time eating them. As soon as I was done though I went back up to my room. I was in a lot of trouble for my break into jail stunt yesterday. Therefore I would be under constant supervision at all times now. Since I was "not to be trusted," as my social worker said.

It didn't bother me too much that I was not allowed to go out because I still had work to do. I had caught up on most of the work that I had missed while I was gone. But I still had some projects to work on. Forcing myself to concentrate on my work was not easy. Not with so much still going on in my mind.

"Nessie?" I jumped when I heard my name being called. It was only my foster mother but I hadn't heard her coming up so my heart was still racing.

"Yes?"

"We need to go right now,"

"What? Why? Where?"

"Just...come on. You'll see when we get there,"

Now I was really confused. What was she hiding from me? My brothers were already waiting in the car when I got there.

"Any idea what's going on?" I asked them. They just shrugged their shoulders. Nobody said anything as we left. Although it didn't take me to long to figure out where were were going. The hospital. Were we going to see my mom? I hadn't seen her since the day my family was arrested. It wasn't that I didn't want to go see her again. I just couldn't.

We still didn't know anything as we sat down in the waiting room. Our foster mother was talking to some doctors but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jr asked.

"_Probably something about mom," _Anthony said.

"Well duh it's something about mom. I wonder what it is though?"

"You don't have to be so rude!" Jr. snapped.

"Okay. Jeeze. I'm sorry,"

I shook my head. Both of my brothers have been very temperamental lately and it was starting to drive me crazy. Maybe it was the fevers that they kept getting on and off for the past two weeks. They'd been to the doctors but no one could figure out what was wrong with them. No illness. No infections. No anything. Nothing except for the fevers, temperament issues, and unexpected growth spurt. Even Anthony has started cursing in sign language. That was very weird.

"Renesmee can you come here please?" I was on my feet the second that I heard my name.

"Yes?"

"You're mother wants to see you,"

My heart beating and I went numb from head to toe. "What?"

The doctor smiled. "Your mother woke up early this morning. The first thing she did was ask for you and your brothers but she wants to see you first,"

I was overwhelmed with emotion when I saw my mother. Her eyes were open and she smiled at me when she saw me.

"Mom!"

I was held back from running toward my mother. "Easy kid. She's still very weak,"

"It's okay doctor. Can you leave us alone for a little while?"

We both waited until the doctor closed the door behind him. I hugged my mom as tight as I could do so without hurting her. I could feel her arms wrap around my body.

"Mom you're awake," I started crying tears of happiness.

"Yes I am baby. It's okay. It's going to be okay,"

"I've missed you so much mom,"

"I know I've missed you to and your brothers. I've missed you all so much,"

"How?" I asked. "How did you wake up?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Ever since you last came here I've been getting better and today I was finally able to open my eyes and talk," she said. "But I think it's something you said last time that you were here that helped me,"

"What?"

"You ran away," she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause worry. I was just trying-"

"Trying to find your father and his family. I know sweetie. I know. You found the Cullens,"

"Yes mom I did. They're wonderful. They all miss you and love you so much especially my dad. Why did you run away from them?"

Mom looked sad all of a sudden. I felt bad because I did not mean to upset her. I was about to apologize when mom opened her mouth to speak "Edward isn't your father sweetie,"

"Yes he is,"

"Honey no he's not. A man named Jacob is that's why-"

"But grandpa Carlisle did a DNA test on me. He said that I am biologically Edward's daughter. Believe me they were shocked too,"

"What?" mom looked really confused. "That's impossible. He can't have children. There's no way-"

"But it is true mom. I don't understand it either since he only looks a few years older than me but he is my father,"

Mom shook her head. "It can't be," she said. "Impossible," she added. "But you do look so much like him,"

"I don't know what to say mom. It's weird to me to since he's so young but it's the truth,"

"I guess that means he hasn't told you the truth,"

"The truth about what?"

"About himself. About all of them,"

"About why he looks so young to be my father"

"Exactly," she said with a smile on her face.

"No he hasn't. He said it would be better if you and him talked to me about it together,"

"Where is he? Where are they? I need to see all of them,"

"Would you believe me if I told you they were all in jail right now?"

"What?!"

I sighed. "Yes they are in jail because someone falsely and anonymously accused them of kidnapping my brothers and I. We've tried telling the police the truth but they think we are all 'brainwashed victims' mom and I don't know what else to do. I don't think they're doing to well in there either because I snuck in there yesterday and they didn't look. Dad's eyes were pitch black and he said he was 'extremely thirsty' they all were. Whatever that means. Oh and they're being transffered to a federal prison soon,"

"No! I have to get out of here! I have to-" mom never got a chance to finish what she was saying as several doctors rushed in. As I was hastily pushed out of the room I looked back and saw a doctor giving my mother a sedative.

"Renesmee what did you say to your mother? You can't upset her like that!" the doctor sternly told me.

"I'm sorry," I said without offering further explanation. What I said to my mother was none of his business as far as I concerned.

"Just go wait in the waiting room,"

Whatever. I was mad that they had separated me from my mother but who was I to defy a doctor's orders? I heard voices talking in one of the hospital rooms as I passed by. I didn't think much of it until I heard my mother's name being mentioned. Then I listened intently. I instantly recognized the voice of Mr. Jones. My mother's manager from Walmart. Then there was Dr. Lawrence. The guy who took care of my mother at night.

They had left the door slightly open. "You need to do it tonight before she talks,"

Whatever was happening was not good. I took out my phone and started recording.

"I can't just kill her,"

"You do realize what will happen if she talks? You said it yourself doctor. She might've been aware of what was happening when I raped her. She might know that I paid you to let me in,"

"You're right," he said. "Fine I will do it tonight. I will give Bella a lethal injection similar to what they give people on death row. She'll be dead before tomorrow morning,"

I could not contain my scream of horror as I overheard what they were planning. Both of them spotted me instantly and I ran like hell.

**Please Review**


	18. Plan

**Chapter 18: Plan**

**Nessie's POV**

I collapsed a few blocks away from the hospital. The adrenaline rush had carried me as far away as it possibly could. I searched my pockets and suddenly realized that I had dropped my phone. With it the video proof of what they were planning on doing to my mother tonight. I could feel the panic settling in. My heart was racing as fast as it could.

My mother was going to die tonight if I didn't do something. I had to do something but I didn't know what. I couldn't go to the police without proof because I knew they wouldn't believe me. They never believe a word that I say so they're not trustworthy. I had to come up with a plan but I couldn't do it alone. This was way too much for me to handle on my own.

"There you are kid!" I screamed when I saw Mr. Jones running toward me. I tried to get up and run but I tripped and fell. He grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back. He gagged me so I couldn't scream anymore. "You know if you wouldn't have overheard my plans I wouldn't be doing this to you right now. Shame I will have to get rid of you to. You're so pretty. Just like your mother,"

I was thrown into the trunk of a car. This was it. I was going to die a horrific death. I hoped that it would at least be quick and painless. That was all that I asked for. That it would all be over quickly. I tried to scream but with the gag in my mouth not a lot of sound came out. I tried to break out of the ropes but I was tied up to tightly.

I was not sure how long we had been in the car when it suddenly stopped. I was blinded by light when the trunk opened up. Mr. Jones grabbed me and threw me hard on the ground. I was realized that I was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. I could hear the waves splashing against the sharp rocks below us.

"Well Nessie while we werr on our way here I decided something. You see since I can't let you live since you might tell the police everything I decided to have a little fun with you first. You're very beautiful. Just like you're mother. It would be a shame to let all of that beauty go to waste,"

At first I was confused but when he started taking off his pants I realized what he was going to do. He was going to rape me just like he raped my mother! He was going to rape me and kill me just like he raped and was planning on killing my mom! I felt my eyes widen in panic at the realization.

I desperately tried to get away but it was no use. I couldn't fight him off as he started removing my pants and underwear. The rope was bound to tightly. On top of that he was holding a knife to my throat. The blade pressed into my skin and made a cut.

"One wrong move and I'll just kill you,"

I couldn't believe that this man was about to get away with everything. He was going to get away with raping and killing my mother and I. He was going to literally get away with murder. I was only 11 years old. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready for my life to be over.

No. I couldn't let this happen. I had to try. If I was going to die I was going to die trying. Suddenly I felt strength surge through my body. It flooded my body from head to toe. I fought against the rope. The rope, which had been tied so good that I couldn't move, now snapped as if was nothing more than a piece of plastic. I kicked Mr. Jones so hard that he fell and doubled over in pain. I was on my feet in a fraction of a second. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on.

Before I could run though Mr. Jones grabbed my foot and yanked me down. I grabbed the knife before he could. This time it was I who had the upperhand. The knife shook in my hand. It would be so easy just to do it. Get rid of him once and for all but I couldn't. I just didn't have it in me to kill. Not even someone as vile and evil as him. So I threw the knife down on the ground and ran.

I ran faster than I ever had before. Faster than I would have ever imagined was humanely possible. I could feel my body changing. My vision and hearing was getting stronger by the second. I was running faster than ever before. I was stronger than ever before. That was why I was suddenly so easily able to overpower him and get away.

Even though I was running so fast that I was practically flying I miraculously avoided crashing into things like walls, streetlamps, cars, and people. It's like I saw it and it would take my body only a nanosecond to react accordingly to avoid a collision. Then I realized where I was going. Where my mind had been subconsciously telling my body to go. The jail.

I flew past the guards so fast that they never even had a hope of seeing me. I didn't stop until I reached my father's cell. His eyes were still that same scary pitch black color.

"Renesmee what are you doing here?! How did you-"

"Dad I need help I don't know what to do. I know you probably can't help me since you're in here but maybe you can-:

"Nessie calm down," dad said. "What's going on?" His voice sounded pained.

"Renesmee get out of there now!" Two police officers were coming for me.

Crap I'd been caught in here again!

My mind started racing with images of everything that happened. The conversation between Mr. Jones and Dr. Lawrence about the rape and plan to kill my mother tonight to Mr. Jones kidnapping and almost raping and killing me.

"They're going to kill my mom tonight,"

Suddenly my father grabbed the cell's steel bars and ripped them wide open. Bending them and twisting them into shapes I didn't even know metal could be twisted into. Stunning both the police officers and myself.

"Edward what are you doing?!" I heard someone, I think it was aunt Alice, shout.

"They're planning on killing Bella tonight! They raped Bella and just now tried to rape and kill Nessie! Secret me damned. I'd rather the Volturi kill me for exposing if it means saving my family!"

**Please Review **


	19. The Truth

**Chapter 19: The Truth**

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know what was going on. All that I knew was that I needed to catch up to my father as quickly as possible. I ran as fast as I could. My feet hitting the pavement faster and faster with each step that I took. I didn't understand why my body was suddenly able to run so fast. I just knew that I was not normal. The Cullens weren't normal. My father was not normal. Therefore I must've inherited some of that lack of normalcy.

"Dad stop!" I screamed. My father's head snapped around. Surprise completely overtook him. The shock was enough for him to stop and allow me to catch up to him. I couldn't say that I was shocked he hadn't noticed me chasing after him. He was angry and hellbent on hurting those who had hurt my mother and I.

"What are you doinh here Nessie?"

"I-" truthfully I didn't know why I had come after my father when he took off from jail. "I don't know," I answered. "I just knew that I had to come after you. Dad I don't understand anything. Why we're running so fast. Why I can break things I shouldn't be able to break. How you were able to breakout so easily. I'm scared by everything that's going on. I'm scared and confused,"

"Nessie soon you will know the truth but right now-"

We suddenly heard a loud siren blaring in the distance. Crap. It was probably the police. They were probably after my father for escaping. Maybe they were after me to since I had gone after him. I didn't know and I didn't want to find out. By the look on my father's face he had figured it out as well.

"Damn we have to hide. Quickly," he said. He pushed me behind a wall. I held my breath. I was to scared to make a single sound. "Damn the sun!"

I looked up to see that the sky was opening up. The clouds were disappearing and the sun was shining brightly through. I didn't see what the problem was. The sun was just that. The sun.

I turned around and gasped at what I saw. My dad's skin was sparkling. Shining. It looked like a million diamonds had been embedded into his very skin. It was beautiful. Very beautiful. Very beautiful and definitely not human.

"I guess there's no point in putting this conversation off any longer. Although I really wanted your mother to be here for this,"

"Dad what's going on?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come outright and say it Nessie. The reason I look so young, the reason my skin is pale white and ice cold, the reason I'm so strong and fast, the reason why my skin is shining like this is because, well because..."

"Is because of what? Come on dad you can tell me,"

He took a deep breath. "It's because I'm a vampire. We all are,"

Whatever I was expecting my father to say it sure as hell was not that! I stared at him blankly. I shook my head. This was nuts. Absolutely crazy. Yeah that was it! The stress of being locked up made him snap and he went crazy! That had to be it! It was the only logical reason for my dad to say such a thing!

"Nessie I am not crazy!"

I jumped.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Think about it. Haven't you always wondered why you get blood cravings? It's because you're my daughter. You are half vampire,"

Wait how did he know I sometimes craved blood?

"Because I can read your mind,"

I felt myself go pale when he answered my unasked question.

When I thought about it though. I mean really thought about it all of it made sense. That would explain my family's unexplainable youth. My cravings, my sudden speed and strength. His sparkling skin.

"Is that why your eyes are pitch black?"

"My eyes are pitch black because I haven't had any blood for weeks. I'm so thirsty. I need blood,"

"Wait do you kill people?!" I could hear the alarm in my voice.

"No. Most vampires do drink human blood but not us. We only drink animal blood," he explained. "Look we will talk more about this later but right now we need to rescue your mother,"

"and without getting caught by the police," I added.

"They're not after you Nessie. It's just me that they're after. Not that they will be able to catch me anyway,"

"I can rescue mom," I stated.

"What? No! You are not going in there by yourself! If those scumbags so much as-"

"Dad I won't be alone. I have my brothers and-"

"I will not leave you three and your mother unprotected!"

"Look how about this? You stay close by, and hidden, while I'm in the hospital. If anything goes wrong you'll be nearby and ready to jump into action. I have a plan. Just trust me dad,"

"I don't like this one bit Nessie. If they hurt you-"

"and they won't because you'll be close by,"

It took quite a bit more convincing but eventually I got my father to agree, extremely reluctantly, to let me try to get mom out on my own. Dad would be nearby in hiding. Waiting for us.

We got close enough to the hospital without being spotted. So far so good. I sprinted toward the door. Only my brothers were in the waiting area.

"Nessie where have you been?!" Jr. looked relieved when he saw me. His hot skin nearly burning me to the touch.

"It's a long story-"

"We heard you screaming and then nothing. What happened?! Then we couldn't find you and-"

"We need to get mom out of here now,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I will explain everything later but mom is in danger. I overheard Mr. Jones and Dr. Lawrence. They're planning on-look I will tell you everything later but we need to get mom out of here right now,"

They didn't question me further but I could tell that they understood just how serious this was.

"Look I need you to cause a distraction. Something that will draw everyone away from mom while I get her out,"

"Okay fine but can you tell us what's happening?!"

"Later I promise and don't scream!"

I knew the hospital like the back of my hand thanks to my countless visits. So I knew exactly where they stored wheelchairs. Just as I was grabbing one I heard the fire alarm go off. I smiled knowing that it was my brothers causing the distraction I needed. I got to my mother's room as fast as I could.

"Nessie what are you-"

"Mom we need to go now!"

"Why? Honey you know I can't-"

"Because I overheard them. I heard what Mr. Jones did you and Dr. Lawrence-mom they're going to kill you if I don't get you out of here! They don't want you to talk! Mom he tried to do the same to me when he knew I overheard-"

"What?!"

"Mom please we have to get out of here now!"

I had no idea what I was doing as I disconnected the machines that were connected to my mother. I just worked as quickly as possible. I helped my mother get into the wheelchair. My plan was to escape through the back.

I had just made it out the door when I was grabbed and yanked backwards. It was Mr. Jones and this time Dr. Lawrence was there.

"You two aren't going anywhere. You know way too much. We'll have to get rid of you both right now. After I have one more round of _fun _with each of you privately. Like I said earlier Nessie you're as beautiful as your mother. Like mother like daughter. I shall have you both,"

**Please Review **


	20. Saved in Time

**Chapter 20: Saved in Time**

**Nessie's PO**V

Mr. Jones grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I swore that I could actually see the evil look in his eye as he stared at me. My heart was beating fast. My hands shook so hard no matter how hard I tried to keep them steady. With one hand he held me against the wall and the other he started taking off my pants again. Just like he had this morning.

"Dr. Lawrence hold onto Bella so she doesn't try anything,"

Mom screamed as she tried to fight him off. She was still to weak though. Dad where are you?

"Just like your mother," he said. "Worthless and weak just like your mother,"

Something about his words struck a chord with me. I had to fight. I would fight. Even if I died I would die fighting. I fought and struggled against his hold. He just laughed. Then I bit him. As soon as I'd bitten him he released me. He collapsed onto the ground. Screaming in agony. There was a strange metallic like taste in my mouth. It wasn't saliva. But it was a kind of body fluid. I could feel it filling up my mouth.

I was about to celebrate my odd victory when suddenly Dr. Lawrence grabbed me and pulled me aside. He put me up against the wall. He held a knife to my throat.

"I'm sorry kid but I can't let you or your mother-"

"Get away from them!" Dad growled in an animalistic way.

He released me and my body slid all the way to the floor.

"Edward," I heard mom say even though my head was pounding.

"Renesmee get your mother out of here. Now,"

I had never seen dad so angry. I obeyed instantly. I ran as fast as I could do so without drawing too much attention to myself or accidentally causing my mother's wheelchair to flip over. I didn't stop until we were probably about three miles away from the hospital.

"Baby are you okay?" mom's worried voice asked.

"Yes. Well I think so," I was having a hard time catching my breath. "Are you okay?" I was finally able to ask her.

"I am more worried about you Nessie,"

"I think I am but I don't know. I'm just in shock still I guess. He attacked me and tried to kill me earlier," my mind was stuggling to process the idea that this was the second time today there was an attempt against my life. Three times altogether if you counted Jacob's attempt using my peanut allergy. For Chrissakes I was only 11 years old! Why did people want me to die?!

"It's okay sweetheart. It will be okay. Your father is handling it,"

"Did you know that dad was a vampire?"

Mom looked at me wearily. "He told you everything?"

"Well if you mean telling me that he and the rest of our family are vampires than yes. He did tell me everything. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Would you have believed me if I did tell you?"

I thought back to how I reacted when my dad told me the truth earlier. I thought he was crazy. I shook my head. "No I would've thought that you were crazy,"

"Exactly," mom said. "Not just that either. I was protecting you and your brothers. Knowing the secret is dangerous. There are laws,"

"Laws?"

"The vampire world has rulers. They call themselves the Volturi. They're like vampire royalty. They make and enforce the laws,"

"What laws?" I was getting more and more confused by the second. "What laws do vampires have?"

"There aren't many. The main one though is that vampires keep the existence of their kind a secret. If a human finds out he or she either has to be turned or killed. That's the main reason why I never told you or your brothers. Knowing is dangerous,"

I felt several shivers run down the base of my spine. I didn't know who these Volturi were but they scared the hell out of me already. They take the secret very seriously. That would also explain why my family didn't say anything right away. That and they didn't want me thinking they were crazy.

I shuddered at the thought of what my father was doing right now. He'd said earlier that if they tried anything he would "dispose of them right then and there," he should just said 'kill' I knew thats what he meant anyway. He was taking a long time though. I was sure if he killed them he would do it quickly and get back to us.

"Where do you suppose dad is? He should be back now," I asked nervously.

"He is probably hunting. He looked pretty thirsty. Do you know when he last hunted?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it was before he got arrested,"

"Yeah about that. Why is everybody in jail?"

"The police think that we were kidnapped. We tried explaining the truth but they think we are stupid brainwashed-"

A loud siren interrupted me. At first I didn't think much of it until I realized that it was a police car headed right toward us. I recognized officers Mike and Dan as they walked toward me. They were the ones that interviewed my brothers and I after the Cullens got arrested.

"What's going on-"

"Renesmee you are under arrest," Dan stated as he grabbed me and forced my hands behind my backs "for helping a criminal escape from prison-"

A crowd started to gather around. Some people had their cellphones out. Recording or livestreaming this most likely. It only fueled my anger further.

"But he was innocent!"

"Renesmee-"

I had never felt so angry before. The anger fueled my strength and I broke free from the handcuffs. Only to be captured quickly again by officer Dan. When I saw him reach for his taser I didn't think. I just reacted. I bit his arm as hard as I could. The metallic taste filled my mouth.

He fell down in pure agony. There was a half moon shaped mark where I had bitten him. What the hell just happened?!

**Please Review **


	21. Hiding

**Chapter 21: Hiding**

**Nessie's POV**

I was hyperventilating as I had absolutely no idea what what was happening. Or what to do. Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion. The crowd gathered closer and closer. Almost everybody had their phones out. Mom looked at me in stunned worry. Officer Mike called for an ambulance while officer Dan writhed and screamed on the floor in pain. I quickly realized the half moon shaped mark on his arm was from me. Where I had bitten him.

Suddenly I could see my brothers running toward us. They looked every bit as confused, scared, and shocked as I felt. Suddenly I decided to make a run for it. Then I tripped and fell because I wasn't looking where I was going. Officer Mike caught up to me quickly and put the handcuffs on without saying a word.

"Let her go!" Jr. screamed. His whole body shook with anger. Of course Mike didn't listen to him. Instead he yanked me up with so much force that I was sure I would have bruises. Only the crowd of people recording the whole altercation paid them attention.

"I said let her go!"

When officer Mike ignored him yet again he exploded. Everybody screamed. My brother disappeared and his place stood a large dark grey wolf. The shock caused Anthony to explode and disappear as well. A large white wolf had taken his place. Everyone screamed and started running. Officer Mike released me in shock. I took full advantage to break free. I slammed the handcuffs against the wall. The handcuffs shattered and there was a huge dent in the wall.

Without hesitation I ran over to my mother and we escaped the chaos together. The ambulance got there just as we were running away. This time I did not stop running until I found an old abandoned building. Hopefully nobody would think to look for us here. It took me a full two minutes to catch my breath. Then I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Honey are you alright?" mom asked.

"I think so. I don't understand what just happened mom. I'm scared,"

"Renesmee you are half vampire,"

"I know," I said. "But what does that have to do with what happened?"

"Apparently you are venomous now,"

"Venomous? What does that mean? I'm venomous like a snake?"

"It's vampire venom. Instead of secreting saliva you're secreting vampire venom. That's not-"

"So what does that mean?!" mom flinched when I shouted at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. I'm just scared. That's all,"

"It's okay Nessie. Let me explain. Vampire venom is how vampires create more vampires. When a vampire bites a human he or she injects their venom into that human. That starts the human to vampire transformation. It takee about three days for the transformation to be complete. So when you bit that police officer you turned him,"

"I what?!" Now I was seriously freaking out. I created another vampire?!

"Renesmee listen to me. It is extremely important that you never bite any humans if not this will happen every single time. No matter what happens you can never bite a human. Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "Yes mom,"

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What happened to my brothers out there? Are they werewolves? Because at this point I will believe in pretty much anything,"

Mom looked at me without saying anything.

"They're not half vampire like me are they?"

"No," she simply said. "I didn't know this was possible but they have a different father than you do. Their father is a werewolf. Your brothers are descended from werewolves on their father's side. Just like you're descended from vampires on your father's side. It was only a matter of time before your brothers phased as they call it,"

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I guess if vampires, werewolves, and hybrids are possible anything is possible," she answered.

"Mom those people had their phones out. What does that mean?" I felt fear grip my heart. I didn't know what was going to happen and that scared me.

"Nothing good," she answered after several minutes of silence. "It'll probably be only a matter of hours before their videos are all over the internet,"

"and what what will happen then?" I alsked although I was afraid to know the answer.

"Renesmee you bit and started a vampire transformation and your brothers phased in front of a crowd of people. If that video ends up online, and I have no doubt it will, then-" she couldn't finish. She looked at me in scared silence.

"Then what?" I had to know.

"Remember what I was telling you earlier about the Volturi and vampire laws?"

I nodded my head yes.

"If that video comes to attention of the Volturi we will all be in grave danger," she explained. I felt the blood drain from my face and heart triple in speed.

"Maybe it won't,"

"Renesmee you don't understand. If other vampires see that video online it will be brought to the Volturi's attention,"

"So what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't know. This is out of our hands now,"

I had nevertheless had a panic attack before but I was sure I was about to have one now. The panic was rising and there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part was that I couldn't even talk to my family since they were all in jail. Maybe they would have known what to do.

Then I heard something in the distance. There was a strange scent in the air. I sniffed trying to figure out what it was.

"What's wrong Nessie?" mom asked.

"I don't know. I hear and smell something. Don't you?"

"No. My ears and nose aren't as strong as yours,"

"I'm going to take a peek," I told her.

"Be careful,"

I went outside and looked around for anything abnormal. Then I saw him. "Dad!" I yelled as I ran into his arms.

His cold embrace comforted me. "Oh thank God Nessie. I was so worried when I couldn't find you,"

"Dad I'm so glad you're here," I said. "We're hiding in here right now,"

Dad followed me inside the building to where mom was.

"Bella," dad whispered in shock upon seeing my mother.

"Edward?" mom cried out.

In one swift movement my father had my mother tightly in his arms. Both of them cried as them cried as they held onto each other. A husband and wife reunited for the first time in twelve years.

**Please Review**


	22. Reunited

**Chapter 22: Reunited **

**Nessie's POV**

For a moment it seemed as if all of our problems vanished into thin air. Seeing my mother and father together for the first time filled me up with a happiness that I could not even begin to describe. I could clearly see the love they still had for each other after all these years. My mother was crying what I assumed were tears of joy. Although my father wasn't crying I could hear the sobs resonating in his chest.

I could feel my own tears beginning to well up in my eyes and clouding my vision. For the first time in my life I had both my mother and father together. This is the way that it should have always been. Maybe though, just maybe, this is the way that things would be from now on. I could not change the past but maybe, just maybe, the future could change. I didn't see why we couldn't be the family that we were always meant to be. I loved my father, my grandparents, aunts, and uncles. I didn't ever want to part from them.

"So this is where you've been hiding this whole time," my father was the first one to speak after several minutes of silelnce.

"I'm sorry Edward. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. I just-" mom cried.

"It's okay Bella,"

"I was afraid that when you found out about the pregnancy that you would think I cheated on you. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you what happened so I thought leaving was best so I-"

"You thought leaving was best?" dad asked, sounding very confused. "Bella do you have any idea how much pain you caused me by leaving? Do you have any idea how much the whole family has been suffering since you left? You are my wife, a daughter to Carlisle and Esme, a sister to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. You are family to us. We have always and will always love you. You're absence nearly killed all of us,"

"I'm sorry," mom sobbed. "I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. I never meant to cause so much pain,"

At the moment I felt like I was intruding upon a private conversation. So I left without anyone saying anything. I needed to go and find my brothers anyway. I needed to make sure that they were okay. As soon as people saw me they stared. They looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Look it's that girl from the video," I heard one man say.

"The one that bit and did something to that police officer," a woman said.

I tried to ignore and block out their voices. Suddenly there was a godawful stench in the air. I almost fell over vomited because of the revolting smell. It could only be described as a very strong wet dog smell.

Wet dog? Images of my two brothers as wolves popped into my mind. Could it be them that was giving off that godawful revolting stench? There was really only one surefire way to find out. I had never tracked anyone before being a human and all but I have seen dogs do it on TV so I had an idea of how it worked.

I sniffed in every which direction to see where the scent was coming from the strongest. As soon as I had it I followed the scent as fast as I could without drawing anymore attention to myself. A feat that was nearly impossible as I seemed to catch the eye of every single person that I passed by. A lot of people moved away from me but some decided that it would be a good idea to poke and prod at me.

I didn't know how long I was tracking for when I finally found my brothers, as humans again, on the beach. People were watching in the distance.

"There you two are. I've been looking all for you. What happened?"

"I think you saw what happened Nessie," Jr. said. "We turned into wolves in front of a crowd of people,"

"I know but how did you turn back?"

_Turns out that as wolves we can hear each other's thoughts. Dad heard us all the way back in Washington and told us how to calm down and turn back. He's on his way here to come get us. _Anthony informed me using sign language.

I could hear somebody else walking around on the beach but neither my brothers and I really paid attention. We were too engrossed in our story of today's events.

"Yeah as it turns out were descended from a long line of majestic werewolves," Jr. said. "But enough about us. What happened with you and the police? What are you? You're not a wolf like us. I can tell by the smell,"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I'm half vampire,"

"Half what?"

"Vampire. I'm half vampire. Believe it or not vampires exist just like you werewolves do. The Cullens are full vampires," I explained. "When I bit the cop earlier I started his transformation into a vampire,"

"Does mom know?"

"Yes mom knows. She's known about vampires all this time,"

"I wonder why she didn't say anything before,"

"Because knowing is dangerous," I said. "Apparently there are laws. There's a group of vampires called the Volturi. I think mom said their names were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They make the laws. The biggest one is that the vampire world remain a secret. Mom thinks we're in danger because of all the people recording what happened earlier,"

"Yeah about that," Jr. said suddenly nevous. "Someone's recording are conversation right now,"

I turned around way too fast for a human. Just a few feet away from me was a teenage girl with her phone out.

"Who are you?! What are you doing?!" I shouted hysterically. How had I missed this girl?!

"Just someone who recognized you from the video,"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"The entire time. I've been livestreaming your whole conversation,"

I felt the blood completely drain from my face. "Now it all makes sense,"

"Nessie!" I heard dad shout. The girl left as soon as my dad started running toward me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't ever just disappear like that!"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're in trouble," I was barely able to choke out the words.

**Please Review**


	23. Never Apart Again

**Chapter 23: Never Apart Again**

**Bella's POV**

The moment I saw Edward it was as if no time had passed at all. The amount of love I had for him hadn't lessened in the slightest. In fact it had only grown. Never in my life did I imagine that I would be in my husband's ice cold arms again. I didn't want to let him go and I could tell that he didn't want to let me go either.

"So this is where you have been hiding this whole time," Edward spoke after several moments of silence.

"I'm sorry Edward. I've never wanted to hurt you. I love you. I just-"I couldn't finish my sentence as I suddenly broke down in tears.

"It's okay Bella," Edward held me tightly.

"I was afraid that when you found out about the pregnancy you would think I cheated on you. I didn't want to hurt you by yelling you what happened so I thought leaving was best so I-"

"You thought leaving was best?" Edward sounded confused and maybe even slightly angry. "Bella do you have any idea how much pain you caused me by leaving? Do you have any idea how much the whole family has been suffering since you left? You are my wife, a daughter to Carlisle and Esme, a sister to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. You are family to us. We have always and will always love you. You're absence nearly killed all of us,"

"I'm sorry," his words were like a punch to the gut. "I never meant to cause so much pain,"

"I don't understand what made you think that leaving was the best thing. You should have told me what happened. You should have told me what Jacob did to you!"

"I was terrified you'd think that I cheated on you the night before the wedding. I felt guilty and I couldn't stand it. Then when I realized I was pregnant during the honeymoon I thought there was no way I would be able to stay so-"

"Bella please. Your logic makes absolutely no sense at all. Jacob raped you. Forced you to do something against your will. I would have never blamed you for anything. Yes finding out you were raped by that monster would have hurt me. But you leaving, disappearing without a trace, that hurt me a lot more. I think I can speak for the whole familu when I say that you disappearing on us caused us a lot more pain then simply telling the truth would have,"

I cried. "What about the babies? You and the rest of the family would have hated them,"

Edward took a deep breath. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that he was getting angry. "If you really believe that we would have hated the babies then you don't know us very well at all. If you wanted to keep them I would have raised and loved them as if they were my own. I already love all three of them simply because they are part of you. The way they were conceived would not have mattered. The family and I would have loved them regardless of how they were created. I can't believe you really believe that,"

Words failed me because he was right. Carlisle and Esme would've loved having grandchildren around. The others would have loved their niece and nephews to pieces. I was stupid to believe otherwise. I couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing that I could say to erase all the pain and suffering that I caused.

"Bella please say something,"

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry," I sobbed. "But I know that 'sorry' won't be able to fix this. I just hope that you all don't hate me,"

"Bella we don't hate you. We just hate what you did. Everybody is ready to welcome you back into the family. Believe me. However be prepared to get the same spiel from everyone,"

"Edward there is something I have to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"I was raped again,"

"I know," he said. "I already disposed of him,"

I shuddered at the very thought of how he 'disposed of him'. "I'm pregnant again from that rape," I whispered that last part.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said in a soothing voice. "It will be okay,"

I couldn't believe my rotten luck. First Jacob raped me and now it happened again. When I was in a coma nonetheless. At least Edward didn't seem angry anymore.

"Edward there was a problem earlier. Nessie attacked and bit a police officer in front of a crowd of people,"

Edward stiffened. "She did what?!" I flinched at the tone of his voice. "She's venomous so that's not good,"

"I know," I whispered. "My boys also phased in front of the crowd,"

"The crowd was recording everything on their phones Edward do you know what this means?!"

"Not good. If this gets to the Volturi then-we have to do something now!"

I was sure that this was the first time that I had ever seen Edward panic. He was usually much calmer and levelheaded. The truth was though I was also panicking at the the very thought of my daughter being in danger. If anything happened to her or any of my kids I didn't know what I would do.

Speaking of Renesmee where was she? It had just occurred to me that my daughter was gone.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Nessie. Where is she? She's gone,"

How did neither one of us notice her leaving?!

"Don't worry I will find her. We have to keep an eye on her. Her vampire side is coming in nice and strong and she doesn't know how to control her urges yet. Besides I think we will both feel better if she stays close by right now,"


	24. Never The Same Again

**Chapter 24: Never the Same Again**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as the sun set on what was the longest and most intense day of my life. I though that it would never end. Yet I know the consequences of today's events were far from over. No matter what happened now nothing would ever be the same again. I knew that. We all knew that.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" dad asked me.

"Because this is all my fault. If I would have been more careful, if I wouldn't have bit that police officer, none of this would have happened,"

"Nessie try not to worry about any of this. We don't blame for you what happened. It was an accident. You lost control. It happens to most vampires. Especially young, inexperienced ones,"

"But do they lose control in front of a crowd of people livestreaming the event,"

"Well-"

"That's what I thought,"

"Nessie just listen to your father," mom added. "Try not to worry about any of this,"

Try not to worry they say. How can I not worry when, according to them, I broke the most sacred of laws and exposed the vampire world to the human world? My future was uncertain now and that scared the hell out of me. Where was all of this going to end up? I shuddered when I even tried to imagine what the future would hold.

"Just try to get some sleep Nessie," dad said.

Sleep. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep. On top of everything that was going through my mind we were not exactly in the most comfortable place. We were hiding out in an abandoned building with no bed or furniture. How my brothers fell asleep so easily was anyone's guess. There weren't many places that we could go right now so this was the best that we could do while we came up with a plan.

Our next move was going to be gettimg my family out of jail. Then we would figure out the rest from there. I closed my eyes and tried my best to sleep. At first my brain was much too wired for sleep. Until my brain finally gave into my body's demand for sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my body was sore from having slep on the hard, cold floor. I kept my eyes clothes. I was afraid to open my eyes and find out that yesterday was not all some horrific dream.

"I was afraid of this," dad's worried voice scared me. "No you did the right thing. Thank you for letting me know Kate. We will figure out what we are going to do from here,"

"What happened?" I heard mom's voice ask nervously.

"It was the Denalis," he said. "All the videos are spreading faster than wildfire. More than ten million people have seen them already and the number is only growing," he said. "Its even made onto international news already,"

I wanted to yell out in frustration. Why did this have to happen to me? I could feel the panic setting in. My heart was beating fast and I was begging to hyperventilate. Then my dad surprised me and grabbed me into a hug. His ice cold body was oddly soothing to my panic struck body.

"Don't worry Nessie," he said. "It will all be okay,"

By the sound of my father's voice I could hear that even he didn't believe what he was saying. He was only trying to console me and keep me calm.

"I am trying to keep all of you calm," dad corrected my thoughts.

"But you can't promise that we will all be okay,"

"Maybe not," he replied. "But I can promise you this. I will protect you no matter what. I will do whatever it takes to protect you,"

He then stood up. "Stay here with your mom and your brothers. I am going to go and break everyone else out of jail. We might be awhile because they need to hunt,"

There was pure silence following my father's departure. I guess none of us knew quite what to say. So we just stayed there. Waiting and hiding. We couldn't even leave to get food. I was starving since I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Suddenly I heard a dog growing outside. "They're in here!" someone shouted.

There was pure chaos as the police busted the door down. As soon as he saw the police officer pulled out the gun and shot me and then my brothers. Mom screamed.

Only it wasn't a regular bullet that I had been shot with. I got really dizzy and I could feel the strength seeping out of my body. When I fell I couldn't get up.

"All three of them are down,"

"Leave them alone!" Mom screamed but her cries went unanswered.

A guy in a white lab coat approached me with a needle. He stuck the needle in my body and withdrew blood. Then he did the same thing to my brothers. "Thank you officers. I will take this back to my lab for study,"

"What did you do to them?!" mom yelled. Again she was ignored.

So he was a scientist? Okay a scientist studying the blood of a vampire-human hybrid and her werewolf brothers definitely was not good at all. They left without saying a word to us or mom.

"Oh my God kids!"

A few minutes later the tranquilizer wore off. It felt good to at least be able to move again. When we heard people approaching again we stood there in fear. Until I recognized the voices of my family.

Then suddenly it went silent.

"What's wrong Alice?" I heard someone, my grandfather I think, ask.

"The Volturi have just seen the videos. They're coming here. To Hawaii,"

"When?"

"They are leaving Volterra right now,"

**Please Review**


	25. Danger Everywhere

**Chapter 25: Danger Everywhere**

**Nessie's POV**

The reunion was a tense one. We didn't have much time to be happy that we were all together again as we had to start planning our next move. According to aunt Alice we had a littles less than a day before the Volturi's plane landed. The flight from Italy to Hawaii was a long one. Around twenty hours. Yet I knew those hours would go by super fast.

"The problem is that the truth is already out," grandpa said. "The law was not only broken. It was completely shattered,"

Completely shattered. I repeated those two words over and over in my head. I didn't just break what was apparently the most sacred of all vampire laws. I had completely shattered it. I would go down in history, both human and vampire history, in a very infamous way. This was not exactly what I had planned out for my life.

I started to go crazy just sitting here and listening to how we were pretty much doomed. So I decided to sneak away. Yeah I knew my family would probably be pretty pissed when they noticed that I was gone but at this point I didn't really care. I was going to die tomorrow anyway so what was the point?

My stomach growled loudly. Reminding me once again that I hadn't eaten in over a day. My first stop was to get some breakfast at McDonald's. As soon as the employees and other customers saw me they all left the restaurant in a hurry. I went into the kitchen and heated up a frozen Mcgriddle. I sat in there alone in the restaurant but it felt nice to be by myself honestly.

I didn't really have a plan for what I was going to do next. As soon as I finished my meal I left. The sun was shining brightly today. A stark contrast to what the weather has been like for the last few weeks. Maybe this would stop my family from looking for me for at least a few hours. Then again maybe not. I guess it didn't matter anymore if vampires walked out in the sunlight.

There was danger in the air. I could sense it. It sent a shiver down my spine. There was danger everywhere nowadays. Then I heard the sound of an animal growling behind me. It was large reddish brown wolf. Like my brothers but only bigger. The animal sprang toward me. I ran as fast as my feet would allow.

The creature was able to keep up with me easily though. I was going to die today. Forget dying tomorrow my time was up right now. Leaving my family was a really bad idea. I wouldn't be able to fight this animal unless I turned into one myself. Like a tiger or a lion. The wolf tried to bite me several times but I managed to jump out of the way.

Suddenly the animal levitated and flew backwards. Hitting a wall and leaving a huge whole in the process. The animal got up, dazed, and tried to go after me again. I instinctively concentrated on the animal and the same thing happened again. At first I didn't know what was happening. But then when I looked at a rock and concentrated really hard I realized it was me that was doing this.

Dad said that some vampires have gifts. Maybe I had one too. Maybe I had some kind of psychic powers thay were just barely coming in. Like the rest of my vampire powers. I took advantage of the wolf's confusion and made a run for it.

I kept running and running until I ran into something ice cold and as hard as a rock. The force of the collision knocked me over. It was my dad. Staring at me coldly with his arms across his chest. His skin glittered like a thousand diamonds in the sun.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I told you not to disappear on us like this. Why do you keep sneaking away?"

"I'm sorry dad but I just-"

"But nothing Renesmee when I tell you to do something you need to listen. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered in defeat. "Dad there's something I should tell you. I was being chased by a wolf right now,"

"A wolf?"

"Yes. I think it was one of them shapeshifters mom told me about,"

"Jacob," dad was angry. His eyes were pitch black now. "I swear to God I am going to kill that mutt for everything he's done to my family," he said. "I can hear his thoughts. His pack is here but that won't stop me,"

"Dad what are you-"

"It doesn't matter Renesmee we need to get you out of here. This time you better stay with the family. I am dead serious Renesmee. If you sneak off one more time..."

Although dad didn't finish his sentence I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"So I guess walking around in the sunlight isn't a big deal anymore is it?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"No. Why bother now? The secret is out. But we do need to get back,"

Dad held onto my arm as if I were a little kid he thought might run away. I guess I deserve it after disappearing on him again when he specifically told me not to. When we got back everyone was waiting for me. I got a huge lecture about safety. After that they started keeping an eye on me at all times so I wouldn't leave again.

Honestly I had no desire to leave the safety of my family after the incident with the wolf. Soon enough night came again. If it were not for uncle Jasper using his gift on me I wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night. When I opened my eyes again it was daylight.

"I can't believe that it's already morning and we still don't have a plan," dad said.

"They're here," I heard aunt Alice say. "Their plane just touched down at the airport. I see all of them Aro, Caius, Marcus, the entire guard. They're all here,"

**Please Review**


	26. Now or Never

**Chapter 26: Now or Never**

**Nessie's POV**

Not even uncle Jasper's gift could keep me calm right now. Something really bad was about to happen. I could it feel it in my bones. I could feel it all the way to my core. My heart was beating faster than I would've ever thought humanely possible. I was shaking so hard that I was sure I'd explode into a wolf just the same as my brothers.

"So what are we going to do?" My dad broke the tense silence moments later.

"At this point I think tbat the only thing we can do is try to talk to them," Carlisle said.

"I don't think talking is going to work," Esme replied.

"Then we will have to fight," Emmett said. "That's the only way,"

"The problem is that we are severely outnumbered,"Jasper stated.

"So then what are we going to do?" I asked fearfully.

Dad quickly turned around and faced me. "You are going to stay here with your mom and your brothers. Don't you even think to come looking for us and getting involved. Do you understand Renesmee?"

I let out a very shaky breath. "Yes dad,"

"It will all be okay Nessie," My dad tried to sound reassuring but he failed miserably. He knew the staked were high. He knew that there was a very strong chance that he would not come back alive. I knew that and that's why I started crying.

"I love you dad," I cried. "No matter what happens I love you,"

"I love you to Ness," dad hugged me tightly for what I was afraid would be the last time. "No matter what I love you,"

I couldn't stop crying as I said goodbye to the rest of my family. Afraid that this was the last time that I would ever see them again.

"Mom," I sobbed when they left. She hugged me as tightly as she could.

"It's going to be okay,"

"No it is not mom. Everyone keeps saying that but you know it's not going to be okay. Something really bad is ggoing to happen. I just can feel it,"

"Yeah mom I can feel it too. Something super bad is going to happen," Jr. added on.

"Kids sometimes we just have to have faith. All we can do is hope, pray, and have faith that everything is going to turn out okay,"

"I'm sorry mom but I just don't have that kind of optimism right now. I wish I did but I just don't. I feel so helpless and this is all my fault. If I would've never bit that cop in front of all those people none of this never would have happened,"

"It's not your fault Nessie. None of this is your fault. Why don't you understand that?"

"Because it is mom! Why do you all keep lying to me? It is one hundred percent my fault. I single handedly exposed the vampire world. I'm the reason our family is in danger right now. They should be endangering themselves like this for me. Not after everything-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen knock it off right now!" mom shouted. "There's no use blaming yourself for things that you can't control or change. The only thing that we can do now is hope and pray for the best,"

It didn't matter what my mom said to me. The odds of my family coming back were not good. I knew that. There was also the fact that we were still in danger. Once the Volturi were finished off with my family they would still come looking for me. I would end up dying no matter what.

An idea suddenly exploded in my head. Maybe my family didn't have to die at all. Maybe there was a way that I could save them. I jumped up and sprang out the door as fast as I could. Before anyone could stop me.

"Nessie what are you doing?!" Mom tried to chase after me but she was still too weak and she fell over.

I ignored her as I sprinted on ahead and zipped past people faster than humanely possible. It suddenly occurred to me that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I had no idea where my family was. I couldn't smell them on the current path that I was heading which told me that I was going the wrong way.

"There you are girl I have been looking all over for you!" an unfamiliar male voice shouted. I stopped in my tracks and almost fell over. Fear took over every single inch of my body when I spotted the cloaked figure. Upon closer inspection I could see that it was a boy. Maybe only a year or two older than I was. He had frightening red eyes and skin as pale as the rest of my family. Yet he was beautiful. A very good looking boy.

"Wh-who arree yyou?" I never stuttered so that's how I knew how scared I really was.

"My name is Alec. I'm one of the Volturi guard. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sent me to find you,"

"What are you going to do to me? Where is my family?"

His smile sent shivers down my spine. "Don't fret young one. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to offer you a proposition on behalf of the Volturi leaders," he said. "One that I think will be mutually beneficial,"

"What kind of proposition?"

"They've agreed to not kill you or anymore of your family members if you agree to one thing,"

Anymore?! What did he mean by anymore?!

"You're obviously not human or vampire. Your a combination of sorts. Something that is completely unheard of. The Volturi are interested in learning more about you and your kind. So in exchange for your life you will join us, the Volturi, in Italy,"

"If I join you then you won't kill me or my family,"

"No we won't,"

"Then I will join you. I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my family,"

He smiled again. "Welcome to the Volturi,"

**Please Review **


	27. A Future Unknown

**Chapter 27: A Future Unknown**

**Nessie's POV**

_Where was this all headed? _I wondered to myself. I knew where I was headed. Volterra, Italy. But I didn't know what lied ahead for me once I arrived there. The fear inside of me only increased when I followed Alec onto an airplane at the airport. I didn't want to go but I didn't have a choice. If I wanted to save my family I had to go with them.

As I stepped onto the plane I glanced back one last time. I was sure that this was the last time I would ever see my home again. I took one look around the plane and I realized that it was a private airplane. I was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I just took a seat by the window and continued to stare outside.

I felt someone sit in the seat next to mine. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to be here. I really didn't want to be here. I couldn't shake the feeling that my life was still in danger. It didn't matter how hard I tried.

"Don't worry girl. I'm not going to hurt you,"

I turned my head and spotted Alec sitting next to me. I didn't say a single word to him. What did you say to someone like him in a situation like this?

"You're really beautiful," he said.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"You are very beautiful. "One of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on and believe me I've met a lot of girls,"

What the hell?! Where the hell was this coming from?! The guy is taking me away from my family and he's telling me he likes me?! Although when I looked at him I had to admit that he was a good looking guy himself. If I wasn't so terrified right now I would be very attracted to him. Physically he was only a year or two older than me.

I shook my head. This was not the time to be thinking about boys. My life was in danger. My family's lives were in danger. I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to me.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. Forgetting for the moment that I was sitting next to a vampire who could hear everything I was saying.

"You have exposed us all. Completely shattered the most sacred of all our laws,"

"I know that!" I snapped. "I'm the reason for everything that has happened. I don't need reminding that this is all my fault,"

"I'm sure you don't girl,"

"My name isn't girl. It is Renesmee. Or Nessie. Whatever you prefer but don't call me 'girl'"

"I'm sorry gjr-I mean Nessie,"

"So who is dead?"

"Dead?"

"Earlier you said that if I went with the Volturi you all wouldn't kill any more of my family members. I just want to know. Who is dead?"

I dreaded the answer. There was a huge part of me that didn't want to know the answer but still, I had to know. No matter how much it hurt. Hurt it would most definitely would.

He didn't answer me at first. Which only scared me more. I needed to know whose death I was reponsible for.

"I think their names are Carlisle and Esme,"

My grandparents. No it couldn't be! I started sobbing uncontrollably. The grief and anguish I felt was too much for me to handle. My grandparents were dead and it was all my fault. I may not have known them for long but I loved them. I just hoped that my actions had saved the rest of my family.

"Don't cry Nessie,"

"Don't cry!" I shouted at Alec. "My grandparents are dead. I'm leaving the rest of my famiky behind and will most likely not ever see them again and you don't think I should cry!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you really should try to quiet down. Aro, Caius, and Marcus approaching,"

Just like that I'd gone from sad to completely terrified again. He was right. A few minutes later I saw several hooded figures coming our way. All I could see were red eyes and hooded cloaks. Of course they spotted me instantly.

"My my," he said. "So you're the one who broke the most sacred of all our laws,"

"I-I um-I"

He grabbed my hand so quickly that my brain barely even had time to register what happened."Wow such an interesting life you have led so far young one,"

"I-I mean who are you? What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm Aro. This is Caius and Marcus. Over here is Jane. This is Chelsea, Demitri and you've already met Alec. Don't worry you will meet everyone else once we arrive in Italy,"

"Where is my family? What did you do to them?"

"Apart from Carlisle and Esme your family is fine. Nothing will happen to them since you agreed to the proposition that Alec offered you on our behalf. You're an interesting creature that we can learn much from. From now on consider us your family,"

"Do they know I'm here?"

"No we managed to keep this a secret from your fathe . They have no idea that you've agreed to join us,"

I looked outside as the plane began to takeoff. I watched as we got higher and higer in the air. The family and life that I loved was getting farther and farther behind. I had never felt so scared or trapped before. They all terrified me. Especially Alec's sister Jane. Something about that girl just really gave me the creeps. I tried my best to avoid all of them as I wallowed in my grief.

The only person I actually talked to was Alec. Oddly enough I felt more comfortable with him then any of the others. He was the only one who actually seemed to care about me. There were human servants onboard and it was Alec that really made sure they took care of me.

_Really beautiful._ He had called me. In my opinion he was the beautiful one. I sighed. Why was I thinking about boys in a time like this?

I somehow fell asleep during the fligh . I dreamt that I was back home with my family and that they were all alive. That we were at peace together. Happy. I didn't wake up until someone shook me awake.

"We're about to land," Alec said.

I watched as the foreign land got closer and closer. A future unknown was upon me.

**Please Review **


	28. Missing Girl

**Chapter 28: Missing Girl**

**Bella's POV**

Something really bad was happening. I could feel it deep within my soul. My little girl was in danger and there was nothing that I could do about it. When she left I tried to go after her but I was still too weak to do anything about it. Then the family, the Cullens, Edward. They were all in danger. I had absolutely no idea what was happening and that was driving me crazy.

Suddenly there was a strong pain in my stomach. I hadn't felt a pain this bad since I had given birth to my kids. I yelled out in pain.

"Mom what's wrong?!" Both of my boys looked alarmed. I couldn't speak though because the pain was that bad.

_"Mom?" _Anthony signed to me.

The cramping in my stomach wasn't stopping. I tried to stand up but the pain was making it difficult. I felt something wet between my legs. It reminded me of when I had my period. Which couldn't be possible since I was pregnant again according to the doctors. Unless I was about to miscarry.

The thought of that happening scared me. It didn't matter to me that this baby had been conceived in rape. My boys had been conceived in rape and I loved them just as much as I loved my daughter. I already loved this baby as much as I loved my other children. I didn't want to lose this baby.

I had to get help immediately. I needed Carlisle but they were all out fighting the Volturi right now. The pain wasn't easing up though. I held onto my stomach as if that would somehow stop what was happening.

"Mom I'm going to go get help," Jr. said before taking off. I couldn't do anything to stop him.

Perhaps it was all the stress finally getting to me. All the stress with everything that has been going on. It was starting to affect my health and my baby's health. There was not much that I could do though. I couldn't do anything as long as I was human. I'm not even sure that there was much I could do if I were a vampire. This entire situation was out of my control.

The only thing that I could really do was stay here, hoping and praying, that somehow everything would turn out okay. My children just running off to God only knows where didn't help much either. At least Anthony stayed at my side.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She just nearly fell over in pain," I heard Jr. say before coming in. Thank God one of my kids was back.

Next thing I know Edward is running toward me. Alarm written all over his face. "Bella what's wrong?"

"The baby," my breathing was starting to sound labored.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. Shouting wasn't necessary for vampires. Which is how I knew that Edward was freaking out.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"Baby. Pain," were the only words I could manage to get out.

Carlisle helped me lay down on the floor and began to examine me as best as he could without his medical equipment. Thankfully a lot of his medical equipment was really just for show and he didn't need it thanks to his enhanced senses.

The rest of the family followed in quickly. Esme gasped when she saw me. She looked more worried than I had ever seen her look before. As did the rest of the family. My family. After everything that I had done. After all the pain that I caused I was surprised that they even cared about me. I would've deserved and completely understood if they hated me. Yet there love for me had remained the same, if not only grown stronger, over the years.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice broke me out of my reverie. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? What doee that mean?"

"You are about to miscarry this baby and there is nothing I can do to stop it,"

"Why?" I cried.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "It could be any number of things reallh. If I had to guess I would say that it was stress. All of this stress isn't good for you or the baby. The stress is most likely what causes you to miscarry. I'm sorry,"

I stayed silent.

"I can help you be as comfortable as you can be but the rest is out of my hands,"

"What happened with the Volturi?"

"It was very strange," Edward said. "They just left without an explanation. Aro was hiding something. He was able to block me out of his thoughts so I have no idea what happened,"

"I didn't see anything either," added Alice.

"Something very strange is happening here," Esme said. "The way they just left like that was weird,"

"Where is Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"She ran off,"

"She what?!"

"I don't know why she did it. She didn't say anything. She just took off,"

"That girl," Edward seethed. "I swear she's going to be the death of me,"

"Edward you go look for her," Carlisle said. "You Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie go look for Nessie. Search the entire island for her. I will stay with Bella and make sure she's okay,"

Oh God I wasn't sure how much more of this stress I could take. I watched as Edward and the others left. I hoped they would find my daughter and bring her back home.

"Everything will be okay Bella,"

I sighed. "Carlisle can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"How can you still care about me after what all the pain I caused?"

"Because you're family that's why. Esme and I have always considered you to be our daughter. The others consider you to be a sister. You are family. We forgave you a long time ago. We were just worried because we had no idea what happened to you,"

"You forgave me?"

"Of course," Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "You're home now and that's all that matters. You're back with us where you belong. I have faith that everything will be okay in the end,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Now rest Bella. You need it,"

"She's gone!" I heard Esme shout outside. "Carlisle our granddaughter is missing!"

"What?!"

"We searched the whole island for her!" Edward yelled. Sounding just as panicked. "Nessie isn't anywhere on the island. Shes vanished!"

What?! My girl was missing?!

Suddenly my vision went black.

**Please Review **


	29. Alec

**Chapter 29: Alec**

**Nessie's POV**

I sat there in the room I'd been given wondering how my life had gotten to this point. When I first set out to find my biological father I never imagined that I would set off a chain of events. If you told me back then that I'd end up in a vampire 'royalty' castle in Volterra, Italy I would have laughed in your face. In fact the moment you said vampires were real I'd have laughed until my face turned blue.

Yeah I accomplished my mission. I found my family and reunited my mother with them. A lot of secrets were unraveled along the way. Our return home had been chaotic from the very beginning. What with the Cullens all getting arrested for 'kidnapping' my brothers and I. Even though they did nothing wrong. Then of course I had to stupidly reveal the existence of vampires to the world and endanger everyone.

Tears started to fall again when I thought about my grandparents. I was the reason they were dead. I missed my family so much. It hurt so bad that I could barely breathe. It was as if a huge whole had been punched through my chest. The constant anxiety that it made me feel since I got here was enough to drive me crazy.

It was made all the worse because I was completely alone. As soon as we had gotten here Aro had locked me away in this room. All I had was a bed, some books in a bookshelf, and my memories. The books didn't hold any interest for me so I had nothing to do. Nothing to distract me from my thoughts. Nothing to help me forget about my current situation. At least for a few minutes.

A loud knocking sound made me almost jump out of my skin. My heart was still beating fast when the door opened reveal Alec. I breathed a sigh of relief. Right now he was the only person I felt even remotely comfortable around. There was something about the way he looked at me that I couldn't describe. I just sensed that there was something different about him. Was it adoration? Was it tenderness? I didn't know. He was supposed to be my enemy but it didn't feel that way with him.

He walked in carrying a tray of food and water. A ham and cheese sandwich, potato chips, and an apple from the looks of it. "I thought you might be hungry,"

"Thanks," I said as I eagerly took the food from him. The food tasted really good. Probably because I was starving. "You know for a vampire who doesn't eat you make a pretty good sandwich,"

"Wow um thanks. That's one of the nicest compliments I have received in a long time,"

"Really?" I questioned.

"I'm serious Nessie,"

"Wow," was the only thing that I could say.

"So is there anything else you need?"

You mean besides my freedom? Besides my family? Besides everything and everyone I love? Of course I couldn't say that out loud.

"A TV would be nice. Maybe a computer with internet access,"

Alec looked at me sadly. "Unfortunately Aro has forbidden you from having internet access,"

I sighed. I knew it was a long shot. After all they wouldn't want me reaching out to my family and telling them where I am now wouldn't they?

"What about the TV then?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Jesus what's a girl supposed to do to get some entertainment around here? Okay what about just hanging out with me then?"

"Hanging out?" he looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't understand the meaning of that?"

For some reason I laughed. For the first time in a very long time I laughed. I laughed so harf that my sides started hurting.

"I'm glad you find me amusing,"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that I can't believe you don't know what hanging out means," I laughed. "It just means that we keep each other company. We talk or do stuff together. Things like that. You know?"

"You actually want my company?"

"Why not? You're the only one here I like being around. You treat me nicer than everyone else here does. You brought me food,"

"That doesn't mean that I'm a good person to be around,"

"Well I think out of everyone in this place you are the best to be around. I like you,"

An awkward silence quickly followed. He looked sad to me. Although I had no idea what he could be sad about. He wasn't the one who was forced to leave his family behind. Unless something else was troubling him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" he asked me, looking shocked for some reason.

"I asked you what was wrong. You look sad?"

"Kid you're something else," he muttered.

"Why? I can tell something is wrong. Maybe I can make it better? Whatever it is. Or maybe-"

"You've shown interest in me in a way no one has in a really long time,"

Now I was the one who was very confused. And why did I feel the sudden need to give him a hug? Why did I feel such a strong, intense need to make sure that he was okay? None of it made sense to me.

"First of all you actually want my company. Now you want to know what's bothering me?" He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "You're beautiful inside and out Nessie. I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you before. I don't understand any of it,"

"Neither do I," I admitted. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He stood uo without saying a word. Then without even so much as looking at me he left without another word. Alec sure as hell was one handsome, strange, and confusing boy.

**Please Review **


	30. Blood

**Chapter 30: Blood**

**Nessie's POV**

I walked nervously. Alec hadn't told me what it was that the Volturi wanted. I just knew that it wasn't good. Whatever it was. When we stopped in front of a closed door I smelled something strange. Something delicious. The smell was tantalizing. It made my throat burn. No my throat was on fire.

Alec opened the door revealing a wounded human inside. Blood. It called to every single one of my vampire instincts. My body craved the substance that was blood more than it had ever craved anything else before. My body needed this. I crouched down. Ready to launch myself at my meal.

No! I couldn't hurt this little girl. For I had just realized that the wounded human was a little girl. No older than maybe three or four years old. I stood up. I refused to attack this innocent human child. I didn't know who she was or even how she got here. But I refused to hurt her

_But that blood! _My thoughts screamed at me. I crouched down once again. My body ready to spring at my target. I felt like I was being torm in two completely different directions. The vampire in me wanted that blood and didn't care about what it would cost. The human part of me wanted to resist and preserve that little girl's life at all costs.

The little girl's screaming broke right through my confused state of my mind. One look at her face told me that she was in dire pain. I did not know what I was doing as I walked up to that girl. There was a fifty percent chance I would kill her for her blood and another fifty percent chance that nothing would happen.

Right now though the bloodlust was beginning to win over. The smell of her blood promised to quench the unrelenting thirst in my throat. When I got to the terrorized girl I stopped. The terrified look in her young face made me freeze. I couldn't hurt this girl. I had to help her. There was a large wound on her right leg and another one on her chest. Her right arm was bent in an odd way.

I bent over her seeing if there was anything that I could do to help her. Instincts seized me and I was suddenly licking the wound on her leg. Coating it with my venom. I watched in amazement as the wound healed itself. I did the same to the wound om her chest. Her crying wasn't as loud anymore. Unfortunately there was not anything I could do to fix her arm.

"It's okay," I tried to tell her. I picked up the small girl and held onto her as tightly as I could. "You're okay,"

"Who are you?" she sobbed. "Are you going to hurt me to?"

"You're okay," I said. "My name is Nessie and no I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Lucy," she sniffed.

"How old are you Lucy?"

"I'm three," she snivelled.

"Where's your mom and dad,"

"Dead," she cried. "They were killed by people with red eyes and then I was taken here,"

I didn't know how but somehow I was going to help this girl. I stood up with Lucy in my arms. As I started walking back I spotted a very shocked looking Alec staring at me.

"What was the purpose of this?" I hissed at him.

He faltered for a minute. "It was a test the Volturi had set out for you,"

"What kind of test!' I shouted a little too loudly. Lucy's gripped on me tightened.

"They wanted to see how fast you would give into the temptation of human blood. But you didn't give in at all. Why would you fight it instead of allowing yourself to enjoy her blood?"

My own blood began to boil at his question. "Do you mean to tell me that the Volturi killed her parents, injured and kidnap this little girl, all so they could see how fast I would kill her!"

He flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway? They're just humans after all,"

"So because _they're just humans _that gives you the right to torture them like this? So because they're human they're somehow lesser than vampires? Am I lesser than a vampire because I'm half human?"

"Humans are food. Haven't you ever heard of the food chain?"

"Yes I have," I seethed. "and nowhere on the food chain does it say that the lion sadistically tortures the lamb before finally killing and eating it. No they hunt when they're hungry and they kill their prey quickly. But it seems like many of your kind actually like the torture part. Let me ask you this Alec. Does anything about the Volturi's lifestyle bother you at all?"

He didn't answer.

"Look just because humans aren't as fast, strong, or powerful as vampires doesn't mean that they're worthless or only good for food," God I was starting to sound like a PETA spokesperson. Only for humans instead of animals. Maybe I should start my own organization. VETH. Vampires for the Ethical Treatment of Humans.

"It does," he whispered so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"It does bother me,"

"What bothers you?"

"This lifestyle. Torturing humans. Fighting for the Volturi," he said. "It all bothers me but I'm loyal to the Volturi. I owe them my life,"

We had gotten to my room by this point in the conversation. He closed the door behind himself. Lucy's grip on me was so tight by this point. Her crying had stopped but she was still terrified.

I listened quietly as Alec told me about his childhood. The superstitious villagers that had though he and his sister were witches. How they had been condemned to burn at the stake. How it had been Aro who had gotten there and saved them in time. It was heartbreaking.

"That's why I have to stay loyal to them. Despite what I believe,"

I took a deep breath. "Alec yoh don't owe anyone anything. Yeah he saved you. So now you have to basically be his indentured servant for the rest of his life? No you don't. You have tbe freedom to choose a different path. You could join me and my family,"

He laughed. "After everything I have done your family wouldn't want me. It doesn't matter anyway because, like I told you, I can't leave the Volturi. I don't have a choice. I have to stay here,"

"You always have a choice Alec,"

"Look Nessie I have to go. Aro wants to hear how your _test _went. I'll be back to bring you two food later if I can," he said before leaving.

"I want to go home," Lucy cried. "I'm scared,"

"I know kid. So am I,"

**Please Review **


	31. Problems

**Chapter 31: Problems**

**Bella's POV**

It had been three days already. Three agonizingly long days since Renesmee disappeared. To make matters worse we couldn't even go out in public anymore. Not since the secret got out and all hell broke loose. Even though I was human I still couldn't go out either. People would accost me and demand to know about my daughter.

My daughter. My little girl. It was odd that she would disappear at the same time the Volturi arrived...unless... no it couldn't be could it?

The more I thought about it the more it made sense. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"The Volturi have her," I shuddered at the sheer terror of my own words

"What?" Edward asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Volturi have Nessie," I repeated. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Why else would she disappear right after they left? They have her Edward,"

"No," he shook his head. "I would've read it in their minds if they were planning on taking her,"

"and I would've seen them decide to take her,"

"But Alice even you have said that you have a hard time seeing Nessie in your visions because of what she is. And Edward they could have been very careful to avoid thinking about their plans during the confrontation. It is the only thing that makes sense. Why else would she simply vanish from an island?"

"It is the only thing that makes sense," Carlisle added. "I think we should consider it a very real possibility that Nessie was taken to Italy. Which means we need to plan how we are going to get her back,"

"I say we storm the castle," Emmett spoke. "We bust down in there and we get my niece back," I was awed by the protectiveness in Emmett's voice. He was a family man at heart and nobody messed with his family.

We discussed how we were going to do this. How we were going to get in. Who was going to be where. Jasper did most of the planning. Planning attacks was one of Jasper's many talents. Having fought for Maria's newborn army in his earlier years as a vampire.

I, unfortunately, couldn't participate in breaking out my own daughter. In fact Edward was insistent on me staying as far away from all the action as possible. I had almost forgotten how much I hated being human until now. The desire to be changed into a vampire was stronger now more than ever. I couldn't even keep my own children safe as a human.

I decided to get up and go for a walk. There was no one else around right now so it was safe. Thank God. So much had happened in the last few days. The police officer Nessie had bitten finished his transformation. He had already started wreaking havoc. We didn't know what we were going to about him either. Everywhere we looked their was problems.

"Bella!" Edward called out as he ran toward me at a human pace. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular," I answered.

"Please don't leave without letting us know. I get really worried,"

"Worried that I will leave again? Or worried that I will get killed?" My heart filled up with guilt as I said the words.

"Both," he answered after a minute or so. "I can't lose you again. I won't lose you again,"

I decided to change the subject. I wasn't sure my heart could handle anymore guilt. "I wish that you would just change me into a vampire already so I can help you rescue our daughter,"

He sighed. "You know that you won't be of any help as a blood crazed newborn. Besides I was kind of hoping you would be willing to wait a little bit longer,"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he said. "Now that I know I can have kids with you I was kind of hoping that maybe we can give Nessie another little brother or sister,"

"What?" I was completely shocked by what he was saying. "I don't understand,"

"Bella I want to have another baby with you. A baby that you and I can raise together. Another product of our love,"

I was floored by what he was saying. Yet, in my heart, I wanted this as well. The idea of having another baby with the man I loved filled me with happiness. Another child to love. I could put off a vampire transformation long enough for that.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked when I stayed silent.

"I am thinking that I would like that," I answered. "I want to have another baby with you," Truer words had never been spoken. My answer made him smile. "Let's just get our daughter back first though,"

"We're making all the preparations necessary to leave to Italy as fast as we can. We should be able to leave by tomorrow morning. As long as is there is no problems,"

"No problems? I think we are way beyond that already,"

Edward rubbed my back soothingly. When I looked into my husband's eyes I saw nothing but love. My own love for him was stronger than ever. There was only one thing I hated. Even though he was over one hundred years old he still looked like a seventeen year old. In the 12 years that we had been apart I had aged. I was a 29 year old woman now. Physically I was twelve years older than him now. Even if I was to be changed into a vampire tomorrow I would always be physically twelve years older than him.

Our age difference was a fact that none of us had thought to bring up. At least not yet. Hell I was physically older than Carlisle and Esme who had been turned at the ages of 23 and 26 respectively. None of my family had mentioned this fact even though it weighed down heavily on me.

Then Edward suddenly kissed me. I hadn't realized it as I was lamenting on my age difference but he had been leaning in closer and closer. It was the first time we had kissed since our reunion. The passion, the love it was all still there and stronger than ever. It was as if no time had passed at all.

Edward stiffened and pulled away rather abruptly. I looked up to see what was the mattered. Just a few yards away stood a snarling reddish brown wolf poised to attack.

**Please Review **


	32. The Trouble With Wolves

**Chapter 32: Trouble With Wolves**

**Bella's POV**

Edward immediately pushed me behind him. When I glanced back at my husband I could see from the look on his face that all senses had fled him. He looked like a feral animal. He had completely lost control. Even though I knew that Edward was capable of defending himself I still feared for his safey. Wolves like Jacob were designed to kill vampires. That was the trouble with wolves. If Edward got killed I didn't know what I would do.

I looked back in time to see Jacob running as fast as he could toward us and Edward running as fast as he could toward Jacob. I heard when they collided into each other. It wasn't as loud as when two vampires crashed into each other but it was still loud enough to draw attention.

A smarter person would have ran and hid somewhere but apparently I was not that smart. All I did was stand there and watch in absolute horror. Jacob had Edward's arm in his mouth. I felt my stomach churn. If I hadn't been so terrified I would have been sick right then and there. Jacob clearly had the upperhand and I knew that he wasn't going to stop until he finished my husband off.

I wondered how it had gotten so far. How it had gotten to this point. I thought back to the time when Jacob and I had first met on the beach. When he thought he was only telling me a scary story about the _cold ones._he was such a great kid. We had become the best of friends when Edward disallowed from my life.

I just couldn't reconcile that version of Jacob with this version. The one who rapes. The one who kills. What had happened along the way? Before I could think about it too much I heard a wolf howling in the distance. I looked to see two wolves running in tbe distance. One a large dark grey wolf and the other a pure white wolf. My boys. What were my boys doing here?!

Anthony, the white wolf, knocked right into Jacob before he could hurt Edward any further. The started Jacob quickly got up but he didn't do anything. He just looked at my boys in shock as they stood protectively between Edward and him.

Jacob growled at them threateningly but my boys refused to move out of the way. My kids, while still huge, were not as big or strong as their father was, but they were refusing to stand down. I was in absolute shock at what they were doing. They had admired their father. Now they were standing up to him. Even Edward appeared to be stunned by what was happeningm

Jacob tried to leap over the boys but Anthony was somehow able to jump up and stop his attack. Every move Jacob tried my boys were able to thwart. One thing became abundantly clear to me though. Jacob never once tried to fight his own sons. He didn't want to hurt his own children. No matter what my kids did to stop him he wouldn't attack them.

I became aware of the presence of more wolves. I recognized the wolf forms of Seth and Leah as they emerged from the distance. They went and stood by my kids. Ready to fight their own leader if needed.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around when I heard Carlisle's voice. The rest of my family had arrived.

"Jacob appeared and tried to attack Edward. Then my boys came and-" A loud snarl ripped through the air. Stopping me from finishing my sentence.

"Jacob doesn't want to fight them," Edward said as he appeared by my side. His arm reattached.

"Why not?"

"As sick and twisted as Jacob is his love for those boys is pure. He won't hurt them. He also cares for Seth and Leah. He doesn't want to hurt them either,"

"So what are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"Nothing?" I gasped

"The least violent way we deal with this the better," Carlisle added.

"Not only that but Seth and Leah had no idea about any of the things that Jacob had done. He has somehow been able to keep Bella's rape and his attempt to kill Nessie a secret,"

"I thought the wolves could hear each other's thoughts,"

"They can," Edward confirmed. "But Jacob was able to keep himself from thinking about his crimes while he was in wolf form,"

"So what happens now?" Esme asked.

"Jacob broke one of their most sacred laws. To never harm a human. They have their own ways of dealing with transgressions like this. Leah and Seth will take him back home to La Push and the council will decide what to do with him. One thing is for sure. Jacob has been stripped of his status as alpha. But that's only the beginning,"

"Who takes over?"

"Technically Anthony would be the one to take over as alpha since he's the older of the twins but since he's too young Leah will step in,"

I watched as Seth and Leah pushed a reluctant Jacob along. I was surprised by how easy everything went. It seemed as if Jacob was just going to accept his fate.

"So do they know everything now?" I asked, hoping Edward would figure out what I was really asking.

"Yes they know. They know now that they are only here because of what he did to you. They're taking it all in pretty hard,"

I started crying. I had hoped to spare my kids that pain. I wanted them to know that I loved them no matter what. I never wanted them to think they were unwanted or unloved. I loved those boys the moment I knew that I was having them. All three of my children were my everything.

"It will be okay Bella," Edward held me close once again. "Everything will be okay. They will be okay. They have a family that loves them. Us and the pack. We will look out for them and so will the other wolves. In fact Leah imprinted on Anthony the first time they met. Together we will all make sure they know how much they are loved and cared for,"

For once I was absolutely speechless.

**Please Review **


	33. Trapped

**Chapter 33: Trapped**

**Nessie's POV**

"I want to go home," Lucy cried as she clung to my shirt.

"I know," I said. "I feel the saame way,"

"I want mg momma and daddy," she snivelled.

My heart broke into a million little pieces listening to her words. How a vampire could be so cruel is completely beyond my understanding. Even if by some miracle we made it out of here alive she'd be an orphan for the rest of her life. Only three years old and already having no parents.

I made a promise to myself right then and there. If we, by some miracle, made it out of here alive I would help her find a family. I'd help her find the best adpptive parents that I could. They would never replace her biological parents but at least she would have a family that would love her and take care of her as if she were their own child.

I wondered what was going on in the outside world. I was sure that the mess I had created spread across the entire planet by now. I just hoped that the rest of my family was okay. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in the teats as I thought about my grandparents. My heart refused to process the idea that they were dead. It was a hard thing to accept and I was struggling.

All I wanted was to get out of here but I was trapped. Trapped for God only knows how long. Until the Volturi decided to grant me the mercy of killing me I guess. There was a knock on my door that made my heart stop beating. The way that it always did until I realized that it was just Alec.

Then I smiled. Alec was my only saving grace in this place. Unlike everyone else here he really did seem to care about my wellbeing. I could see that he had a good heart buried deep down inside of him. It was his absurd loyalty to the Volturi that kept it buried. A huge part of me wanted to resurrect that side of him somehow.

"What do you want now?" I snapped. I may have cared about him but I was still mad that he made me test my strength with Lucy's blood earlier. Sure it was the Volturi that nade made him do it but still.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Wait. What?" whatever I had been expecting it certainly hadn't been that

"You're not allowed to leave but I could take you around the castle. If you'd like? You can even bring her along if you'd like?"

"I-sure! Yeah that sounds great,"

"There is a lot of beauty here,"

"Hard to see beauty in a place that you're trapped in," But there is beauty and that is you. Of course I did not say that last part out loud.

"Come on kid," he took me by the hand and led me out the door.

"Do the Volturi know about this?" I asked once we were outside.

He smiled. "It's impossible to keep a secret around here. It's perfectly fine as long as you don't leave the castle grounds. Although I wish I could take you on a tour of the city. I think you would find Volterra to be a beautiful place if you weren't trapped here,"

"At least you admit that I am trapped here against my will,"

"I never denied it Nessie. I'm not stupid. I know that if you had a choice you'd be with your family instead of here. If you had a choice you would leave and I would never see you again,"

"If I had a choice I would leave and take you with me," I corrected. I looked around as we walked. "If I had a choice we would escape this place together. You and me. But that can never happen though. Can it?"

"No," he said. "One can't simply leave the Volturi,"

"Sounds just like a cult or a gang,"

"The Volturi are much more sophisticated than a common human gang,"

"You're right it's way worse. The Volturi happily slaughter innocent people. At least gangs usually only stick to killing each other,"

He looked uneasy at my words. That's how I knew that what I said had gotten to him. "If I could I would leave here with you. Right now. But I can't. Besides I'm not good enough for you anyway. You deserve someone who is good. A pure soul. I am neither of those things,"

"Just because you have done bad things doesn't mean that you are beyond redemption. If you truly regret something and want to change you can,"

"It's not that simple. You would not understand,"

"Why not? There's good and bad in vampires. Your species doesn't make you a monster. It's your actions that determine what kind of person you are. Human or vampire. I think humans and vampires are a lot more alike then what most would like to think,"

"How would you know? You're neither human or vampire,"

"Don't you think I know that?! I've spent plenty of time with humans and vampires to know that we are not all that different. Yes we are all different species but deep down we are not that different,"

"I have never heard anyone talk about humans and vampires being equal to one another,"

"Well better late than never,"

"You are one interesting creature Nessie,"

"I know. I'm still trying to figure it all o-"

I screamed as suddenly I was attacked from behind. A red-eyed vampire that I had never seen before pinned me against the wall. Alec tried to fight him but the strange vampire blocked him.

In the ensuing confusion I instinctively bit the man. He screamed in pain. His hand released me and I fell to the floor. "What did you do to me?! It's so cold!"

"Alec who is this?"

"I don't know I have never seen this vampire before. I did not hear him coming. I didn't smell him either since he came from behind,"

The vampire screamed in agony again. "What did you do to me?! There is ice in my veins!"

What?

"What did I do to him?"

"I don't know," Alec answered honestly.

"Wait a minute when humans turn into vampires the transformation is being described as burning alive, right?"

"The worst kind of fire imaginable,"

"What about vampire to human transformations?"

"That's impossible," Alec answered. "Vampire transformations are permanent. Unless..."

"Unless what?!"

"Unless you're gifted. Maybe that's your gift. Maybe you can transom humans and vampires into one another. Nessie I think you just started the very first vampire to human transformation in history,"

**Please Review **


	34. Escape the Volturi

**Chapter 34: Escape the Volturi **

**Nessie's POV**

I tried to remain as calm as I could do so physically. Mentally on the otherhand I was completely freaking out. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I had, apparently, just started the first vampire to human transformation in history. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"What do we do now?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We have to escape," he simply said.

"Escape?"

"Once Aro finds out about this your very life will be in danger,"

"Isn't my life already in danger?"

"He will you without hesitation. He will see you and your ability as a threat. You need to get out of here right now and I'm going with you,:

"You're coming with me?" I repeated.

"Yes because once Aro finds out I helped you escape he'll kill me as well. We need to leave right now,"

I didn't even question where we were going as he led me away from the castle grounds. I held Lucy tight in my arms. My heart was pounding the entire time. Fearing them at any minute we could get caught. We hadn't even discussed where we were going just yet. We were just too focused on getting out of there as fast as we possibly could.

It was not an easy feat either since we were both too young to rent a car. Not to mention the fact that we didn't want to leave a paper trail that the Volturi could easily follow to get to us. The only way that we could escape was by foot. I had trouble keeping up with Alec as I ran after him. My half vampire speed wasn't enough to keep up with him. I had to stop a few times just to catch my breath.

"So. Where. Exactly. Are. We. Going?" I gasped after each word when we came to a stop just outside of another city.

"The airport," he simply said.

"We're going back to Hawaii?"

"No," he shook his head. "Too obvious. That's the first place that they will come looking for us. We need to go somewhere else,"

"and how do you suppose we get on airplane without the Volturi tracking us down? I thought we didn't want to leave a paper trail?"

"aren't you the one who told me that hacked into an airline computer system and added yours and your brothers's name to a flight to Seattle? I want you to do the same thing but this time change our names,"

I facepalmed myself. Why hadn't I thought of that?!

"I'm just going to get you a computer so you can do the hacking," he said. "Follow me,"

I followed him to an electronics store. I turned away and pretended that we were not committing a crime. Breaking and entering. Stealing a computer. It went against everything I was taught and believed in. I had to just close my eyes and convince myself that this was necessary.

"We're done let's get out of here Nessie,"

I still couldn't help but feel extreme guilt when I took the laptop from him. This was necessary. This was necessary. This was necessary. I kept repeating it over and over to myself. Now we just needed to find a place where I could power up the laptop and connect to the internet.

"There's a cafe over there. Looks like it's open 24/7 and it says they have Wi Fi. Alec pointed out a small coffee shop across the street.

I sat down and anxiously waited for the computer to turn on. I looked up all of the available flights and destinations. Well always did want to go visit Berlin. Might as well scratch that off the bucket list already. So Berlin, Germany it was.

"How are we going to travel internationally without any passports?" I asked as soon as the question popped into my head.

"You leave that problem to me Nessie. Just pick a place and book the soonest flight out of here. I'm sure they're already onto us and it won't be that much longer before they find us,"

I gulped suddenly feeling full of dread. The soonest flight I could find was in four hours. Just enough time to get to the airport and go through security. Oh God I was really doing this. Escaping the Volturi with Alec and going to Germany.

"Let's go before we don't have enough time to make the flight,"

Or worse before the Volturi catch us. Getting away from the Volturi had been easier than expected. Almost too easy. That kind of scared me actually. How could it be this easy to escape a coven of vampires as formidable as the Volturi?

No matter how hard I tried to shake the thought of our escape being too easy I just couldn't. It was an uneasy feeling that settled in my stomach and just wouldn't leave me. There were a lot of people at the airport for it being so late at night. I stood close to Alec with Lucy. People noticed almost right away. I heard them talking, presumably about me, in Italian. Some people ran away in fear.

I guess the only good thing about people fearing Alec and I is that we were able to get exactly what we wanted. Nobody questioned us or our lack of documentation. There were also others who weren't scared. People who actually seemed overly interested in us. I didn't understand what they were saying but Alec obviously did and he was able to brush them off easily.

We finally made it to our boarding gate waiting area. I went to the cafeteria to buy some food for Lucy and I as we waited. She devoured the cheeseburger and fries.

"Where are we going?" She asked. It was the first time that she'd spoken since leaving the castle.

"We're going Germany where it's safer," I tried to sound as reassuring as possible. I still couldn't shake the feeling that this had been way too easy.

"Don't you think this was too easy Alec?"

"To be perfectly honest I'm actually surprised we pulled it off. It shouldn't have been so easy,"

"Does that worry you?"

"Immensely," he said. A hint of fear in his voice. "We will be fine," now he was the one trying, and failing miserably, to sound reassuring.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "Why are you risking so much for me?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I have never done anything this crazy in my life. I can't explain it really. But there is just something about you that brings out a desire to protect you and keep you safe at all costs,"

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Well I'm glad. I like having you around,"

He smiled. Then his smile faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"Its-I mean nothing important,"

Something clearly was wrong but I decided not to push it. He'd tell me if he really wanted to.

I looked up at the board of arrivals and departures. Tears filled my eyes when I saw an incoming flight from Honolulu, HI. My home. That flight would arrive five minutes after ours departed to Berlin.

"Nessie they are calling us. It's time to board,"

I looked back at the board and sighed sadly when I saw the incoming flight from Hawaii again.

**Please Review **


	35. Selfish

**Chapter 35: Selfish **

**Bella's POV**

I was anxious. Anxious to the point where I needed to be in Jasper's presence one hundred percent of the time to stay calm. I wouldn't be okay until I had my daughter safe and sound in my arms again. Every second that passed, knowing she was with the Volturi, was like an eternity of hell for me.

I felt a little better once we were on the plane to Italy. But not much. Edward didn't want me to go. In fact he insisted that I stay. He practically begged and pleaded for me to stay behind. He didn't want me anywhere near the Volturi. Physically I was eleven years older than him yet he still felt the need to protect me as if I were a fragile little kid.

I told him that there was no way in hell I was going to stay behind. I needed to be there when my daughter was rescued. So there we all went. My boys included. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of taking my boys to Italy with me but I was not going to leave them behind either. I'd do whatever I could to keep them away from the fight but they were not staying in Hawaii.

Edward put his arm around me once the plane took off. It's amazing how his touch could still make my heart skip a few beats after all these years. The effect he had on me was still the same as the day we met in Biology. I was blessed that he still loved me after all the pain that I caused him.

I hurt a lot of people in my life. I hadn't seen Charlie or Renee since I _disappeared _and what was worse is that I lied to my own children about their grandparents being dead. It was the only lie I could come up with to get them to stop asking about meeting my own mother and father. Why did I avoid my parents? Because I couldn't risk that they'd tell the Cullens where I was if they had known. I truly was a selfish person. Perhaps I deserved all the pain I received. It was karma coming back to bite me in the ass.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

I sighed but didn't say anything.

"Doesn't matter how many years go by. I will never not be frustrated by my inability to read your mind,"

I had to smile at his words. Some things would never change. I was happy that my thoughts were still my own. He didn't need to know what I was thinking every second of the day after all.

"Bella can you please just tell me what you're thinking? I'm going crazy over here,"

"That I'm the most selfish person there is,"

"What?" he sounded very surprised. "Bella you are far from being selfish. Why would you even think that?"

"Because of everything that I have done. I can't escape the amount of pain that I have caused. I hurt you, Charlie, Renee-"

"Bella-"

"Edward please don't. I left you and everyone else without considering the effect that it would have everyone else. Charlie and Renee probably think I'm dead by now. I lied to my own children about my parents being dead. I have caused a lot of damage that's irreparable and-"

"Oh Bella. Nothing is irreparable or unforgivable. I have already forgiven you. Your parents will forgive you when they know. They miss you Bella. They have never once given up hope of finding you,"

"You've seen them?"

"We have stayed in contact throughout the years. Charlie and Sue got married,"

"They what?" I gasped in shock.

"It was three years after you vanished. They have two children of their own now. The oldest is three years younger than Nessie. Renee and Phil also had children. Three of them,"

I was shocked by what Edward was telling me. At the same time I was happy. Happy that Charlie and Renee were able to move on despite my disappearance. Would I ever have the nerve to face them again? I didn't know.

"I just don't understand how you can forgive me so easily,"

"Remember what happened when I was the one who left you?"

I shuddered at the memory of one of tbe darkest times in my life. The whole that had been punched through my chest when he left. Then he came back. Then I left him and the pain resurfaced and never truly healed until now.

"I remember,"

"and remember how easily you forgave me?"

"Yes," I said. Wondering where he was going with this.

"I didn't understand how you could so easily forgive me when I caused you so much pain. Now I do. I was just happy to see you in front of me alive and well. I was relieved that you had finally come back into my life when I thought you never would again. I never wanted to be apart again. That's why I forgave you so quickly," he said. "That's why we all forgave you so quickly and I know Charlie and Renee will be happy to see you again. Even happier when they find out they have grandchildren,"

"and you want to give them another one?"

"Oh Bella. Nothing will make me happier than having another baby with you. As soon as things calm down,"

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. I slept for a lot of it. I had Jasper to thank for that. Without him I would not have been able to sleep at all. When I was awake I was with Edward. I never wanted to be apart from him again. I would spend every day of the rest of my life making up for all the pain I caused him. I truly didn't deserve him. No matter what he said. I didn't deserve any happiness.

As soon as the airplane touched down and we were allowed to deplane people rushed off of the plane as fast as they could. People were afraid of us. The other passengers had avoided us at all costs during the flight.

Edward stiffened a fee minutes after we walked into the airport.

"What's wrong?"

"Renesmee," his eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Her scent is still fresh. She was just here. Not too long ago. Maybe only a few minutes...with Alec,"

**Please Review **


	36. Change

**Chapter 36: Change**

**Nessie's POV**

A few minutes after taking off I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep. My body felt physically drained of energy. I tried to fight it off at first but eventually I gave in. What seemed like only a few seconds after drifting off Alec was shaking me awake.

"What-what is going on?" I couldn't stifle the yawn that threatened to escape.

"We're about to land in Berlin. You slept the whole way here,"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could've kept you company,"

"Why would I wake you up? You clearly needed the sleep. Besides your mere presence is company enough for me,"

"So what do we do now?" I asked as the plane started to descend.

"I think for now we should look for a hotel to stay in. Then we will see from there. I think it's important for us to lay low for awhile,"

"Oh," I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Does that not please you?"

"Well...it's just that I was kind of hoping to go on a tour of the city. I've always wanted to visit. It looks like a beautiful city,"

"Nessie I'd love to take you on a tour of the city,"

"Really?" The excitement made my voice go up an octave.

"But I really think you both need some rest first," we both looked down at little Lucy who was still fast asleep. Poor girl. She must be so confused by everything that's going on right now. She'd been through so much in her short life. I was determined to make sure that she was taken care of. I didn't know how yet but maybe my family and I can figure something out after this problem with the Volturi was resolved. If it was ever resolved. If I ever saw my family again.

Images of Carlisle and Esme danced across my mind. I still couldn't believe that they were dead. I didn't want to believe that they were dead. Tears fell from my face.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Alec was quick to ask.

"I was thinking about my grandparents again,"

He froze when I said that. A reaction that I did not understand. He seemed distant all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" I asked him this time

"I'm fine Nessie. You shouldn't worry about me,"

What? "Why not? I know you're physically much stronger than me but I still worry about the people I lov-care about,"

Love?! Was I seriously about to say I loved him?! No I couldn't love him. I was way too young to love a boy. I was only eleven years old for godsakes. I'd barely started puberty less than a year ago. I was way too young to love a boy. I cared about him. Yes that was all that it was. I cared about him a lot. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I had a strong attraction to him but that was it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

We didn't say another word to each other as the plane finished descending and touched down. We rushed through the airport quickly. Since we didn't have any checked luggage it was easy to leave the airport quickly. We went lucky when we stopped at the closest hotel. They had one free room available. It was a suite with a lot of luxurious accommodations. I balked at the price but money was apparently no big deal to Alec.

I felt a stromg mixture of emotions stirring in my stomach. Sorrow for how much I missed my family, dread of the Volturi, and a strong sense of excitement that I was alone with Alec in a foreign country.

Alec, on the other hand, looked very worried.

"What's wrong?"

"This is all so new to me,"

"What? Visiting Germany? It's definitely new for me to,"

"No not that,"

"Then what?" I asked.

"Being here. Not once since I became a vampire have I dared to leave or defy the Volturi. Not once have I ever been seperated from my sister either. We are always together and being apart feels so strange,"

"You miss her?"

"Of course I do. She is my family. She may have a more sadistic personality that I don't entirely like but I still love her,"

"Why is she like that? Why does she enjoy inflicting pain on others,'

"It has to do with our experience as humans. Being burned at the stake. She never had much compassion for humans after that. For a long time neither did I,"

"and then what happened? You grew a conscious?"

"A conscious that I tried to bury as deep down inside me as I could. I tried to justify myself and say that humans were nothing more than a source of food. I convinced myself that it was just in our nature. But as you said before that's no excuse for toying with humans and torturing them. Before you I never considered that there might be another choice,"

"So could go vegetarian like my family?"

Alec smiled at me. "I don't know if I have the willpower to commit to that kind of lifestyle. But for you Nessie I would give it a try,"

"Alec you should do it because you want to do it. Not because I asked you. But it is kind of flattering that you would do something like that for me,"

He sighed. "I don't know what it is about you Nessie. But there is something about you that has completely turned my world upside down. Something about you that is making me do insane things that I don't even completely understand,"

"Like the Volturi to protect me?"

"Exactly like that kid,"

"You're not the monster that you think you are Alec,"

"But I am. What would you do if you found out that I told you a horrible lie?"

"Well I would forgive you. We all make mistakes. Do things we regret. But that's why God gave us the ability to forgive one another,"

He eyed me wearily for a second. Then a thought occured to me. Had he lied to me about something? I deliberated whether I should ask him or wait for him to tell me. I decided on the second option.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"I'm only 11 years old. Why?"

"Because you speak with a wisdom beyond your years,"

I stopped for a second and considered what he said. "I haven't always been this way either. I don't even completely understand it,"

"Maybe awakening your half vampire side has caused you change in more ways than you thought," he said. "Anyway you should get some more sleep. Later I can show you the city if you'd like,"

I smiled. I'd definitely like that.

**Please Review **


	37. Adventure

**Chapter 37: Adventure **

**Nessie's POV**

Apparently I was every bit as sleep deprived as Alec thought. Because, although I had slept on the plane the entire way, I still fell asleep the second I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes a few hours later it was darker outside. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked around and noticed that Alec was gone.

In a panic I quickly looked around and saw that he had left a note behind. It said:

_I have gone hunting. I should be back soon. Probably before you wake up._

I shuddered at the word 'hunting' and tried not to think about what it meant. As much as I wished it was animals that he was hunting I knew it was humans. Hopefully he would at least have mercy on them and it would all be over quickly.

Then I heard another noise and remembered that I was not alone. Lucy was still with me. She looked so small and frail. Poor girl. I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling. She probably didn't even fully understand what was going on. She was only three years old after all. All she knew is that her parents were dead. Dead because the Volturi killed them and took her. At least she was now safe from their clutches.

My stomach grumbled. Suddenly I couldn't rememer the last time I had eaten anything. I decided to do some hunting of my own. I picked up the room service menu on the table. I ordered a pizza with all the meat toppings. Even though she didn't say anything Lucy was the first to grab a slice of pizza when it came.

I grabbed the TV remote off of the table and searched for something decent to watch before finally setting on one of my favorite movies. Jurassic World. I started remembering when my mom, my brothers and I would watch movies together. It was always a special occasion because it meant that mom wasn't working. There were days when she wasn't scheduled to work at either Walmart or McDonald's. Those days were exceedingly rare but super special.

There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to get back home to my family. I missed home. I missed all the carefree days my brothers and I would spend together. Days where I could just go down to the beach and surf without a care in the world. Days where my biggest problems were the bullies at my school. I wondered what those bullies thought of me now.

What will my life be like from now on? I wondered. Living my life on the run with Alec didn't seem like a good long turn solution. Especially with Lucy. It wasn't fair to the little girl to keep dragging her around with us everywhere we went. So what was the best solution? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a good solution.

Crying suddenly broke me out of my thoughts. Lucy was crying. The small, quiet girl had so far been taking everything well. But perhaps not as well as I thought. I didn't even think. I just reacted when I got up and went to go hug her. She grabbed onto me tight.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I miss my mommy and daddy. I want to go home," she cried.

"I know how you feel," I cried. "I miss my family too,"

"I don't have a family anymore," she sobbed. My heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

"Don't you have grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

"No," she snivelled. "Just mommy and daddy,"

I couldn't hold back my tears. Unlike me her whole family was dead. Killed by vampires in front of her. I didn't even want to imagine the kind of pain and trauama that would cause such a young girl. If we lived through this all I would find a way to help her.

A thought suddenly hit me and it hit me hard. I remembered a conversation I had with aunt Rosalie. She had said that she wanted kids more than anything. I wondered if she and Emmett would want to adopt Lucy? Nobody deserved a child more than them and nobody deserved parents more than her.

Oh who was I kidding? Vampires adopting a human child? It was a ridiculous idea. Unless Rosalie and Emmett would want me to use my gift to transform them back into humans. I shook my head. That idea was even more ridiculous than the idea of vampires adopting a human child. No vampire would ever willingly give up their vampire life to become human.

"It's going to be okay," I tried to sound reassuring and I hoped that it would be true in the end.

"No it won't," she said. "My mommy and daddy are gone,"

Before I could respond I heard someone just outside the door. My heart actually stopped beating. The tension left my body once I realized that it was just Alec. He looked surprised to see us awake.

"Oh you two are awake," he said. "I'm sorry. I was hoping that I would be back before you noticed I was gone,"

"Yeah and we were hungry. I hope you don't mind that I ordered room service,"

"That's perfectly fine Nessie," he said as he walked right past me.

"So, um, how was the...hunt?" Poor innocent humans.

"I did something extremely out of character for me,"

"What?" I asked. Now I was very confused.

"I decided to try hunting animals instead,"

"You what?!" I nearly shouted in shock.

He took a deep breath. "As I said before you're inspiring me to do things that I have never dreamed of doing before. Animals don't taste as good as humans but I'm willing to try this lifestyle,"

I smiled. "I knew deep down in that frozen heart of yours that you are a good person,"

"I'm far from good Nessie,"

"Oh Alec. You're a much better person then you think you are. You just haven't really gotten a chance to show that side of you,"

"Nessie I lied to you," he seemingly blurted out. "I told you a horrible lie and now I don't understand what's going. For the last few days I have been feeling a strong emotion that I do not understand. It's something that I have never felt before. What I do understand is that I can't keep lying to you anymore,"

"Lying to me about what?" I asked. Not at all understanding what he was blabbering on about.

"That day when we came for you I was instructed to lie to you if that was what I had to do to convince you to come with us willingly. I have lied millions of times in my life before without giving another thought. But now I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't keep lying to you anymore. Nessie your grandparents are not dead. Carlisle and Esme are still alive as far as I know. It was a cruel lie I told you so you'd come willingly. I'm sorry,"

**please Review **


	38. Stuck In A Hotel

**Chapter 38: Stuck In A Hotel**

**Bella's POV**

I don't think I have ever seen Edward as angry as I did right now. Edward was so furious that even Jasper was was having a difficult time keeping him calm. I couldn't exactly say that I blamed him either. For I was equally as furious.

After some questioning we had found out that Nessie had left to Berlin, Germany with Alec. However when we started asking when the next available flight was the lady flat out refused to answer us. Said she would never "put vampires on the same flight as innocent human beings," and that "some of her other colleagues may do it but she won't,"

Edward was so close to killing the girl right then and there. If it weren't for me remiding him that killing the girl would be counterproductive to getting what we wanted he probably would have snapped. I tried asking other agents but got no answer.

It was then that I suggested we go to a hotel for the night and try again the nexy day. I'd never admit it out loud but I was kind of happy that I would be getting some alone time with my husband in a hotel. At least we were able to get rooms at the hotel. Individual rooms for each individual couple. Even my boys got a separate room of their own.

"I can't believe this!" Edward shouted angrily when we were alone. "I can't get to my own daughter all because some stupid, insignificant human girl refuses to book us on a flight. I should have bit her head off right then and there-"

"and what good would that do Edward?" I questioned. "Killing the girl would not have gotten us on a flight any faster. In fact it would only reinforce what she was already thinking. That vampires are inherently dangerous creatures that are not to be trusted around humans. It would have hurt us a hell of a lot more than helped us,"

"This is ridiculous," he said. "If she wouldn't have even known that vampires existed then this would have never happened,"

"Well Edward that is not our reality anymore. Our reality is that the secret is out. So we have to adapt to this new reality. Find a way for humans and vampires to coexist peacefully,"

"Which is what we were doing before,"

"and the only difference is now that both parties know about each other. We have to find a way to convince humans to peacefully coexist with vampires,"

"and how exactly do we do that when humans are considered food to most vampires? Humans aren't stupid Bella. You should know that since you are one,"

I sighed. "Look why don't we just relax and try not to think about this anymore. We don't we do something to keep our minds off of everything?"

"Like what Bella? We're stuck here in this hotel. I, for one, do not want take you around Italy with the Volturi lurking around,"

"Well," I began. "We are alone in a hotel,"

"Yes Bella. You're stating the obvious,"

I shook my head. Clearly he wasn't getting it...yet. "We are alone in a hotel. A husband and wife,"

"Bella why do you keep repeating what I already-"

"Oh my God Edward!" I shouted. "How dense can you be?! I'm saying that I want to make love with you! Right here! Right now!"

At first he didn't know what to say. "Oh,"

"Edward I want you. I have wanted you since we reunited. Even before that even. I want you. The only man I will ever want is-"

He swooped me up into his arms and stopped me with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. He grabbed my thigh and every part of my body was alight with desire. I was barely aware of him removing my clothes. First the shirt. Then the bra. Then my pants and my underpants.

He pushed me down on the bed. Then he started removing his clothes. I could see the passion, love, and desire in his golden eyes. It was just like our honeymoon all over again. The only difference is that I wasn't feeling guilty because of what Jacob had done only one night before.

Edward was as careful and gentle as he was the first time. I gasped when he slid inside of me. I hadn't forgotten how cold he was. But soon it enough it didn't matter. I was making love with my husband for the first time in 11 years. I was happy and completely filled with desire. Even though Edward was as inexperienced at sex as I was he knew exactly what to do to fill me with desire. He was my own Christian Grey. I loved vanilla sex.

I honestly didn't want it to stop. I would have been happy to have stayed like this forever. Just my husband and I making love. I couldn't feel myself getting closer and closer. Suddenly I exploded all around him and I could feel him do the same.

He collaborated right next to me even though I knew that he could not possibly be tired. There was a huge smile on his face. "I love you Bella,"

"I love you too,"

The only thing that could possibly make this moment better is if I had my daughter back with me. Once I had my daughter back and the Volturi were no longer a threat I would be extremely happy.

"Alice is coming," Edward said.

"What?" I aksed.

"Get dressed. She's definitely hiding something but she seems very happy for some reason so it's probably good,"

Sure enough a few minutes later Alice was knocking on the door. She was bouncing up and down on the spot when I opened it.

"Thank you Bella!" she squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"What for?"

"Because in a few months Rosalie and I will have two new nieces to shop for and play dress up with!"

**Please Review**


	39. News

**Chapter 39: News**

**Bella's POV**

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I mean that you're pregnant with twin girls!" Alice said excitedly.

I felt a mixture of both extreme excitement and embarrassment at the same time. Excited and filled with happiness at the thought of having two more babies with Edward. Embarassed because she, and probably the whole family, knew what Edward and I did.

"Twin girls?" Edward choked out. "More girls?" Edward sounded just as shocked and happy that I was.

"Yes more girls," Alice said. "Our family will grow nicely in the coming months if we all survive anyway,"

"You don't know for sure?" I asked.

"No," Alice answered. "There is still a lot of uncertainty. Many things can go wrong still. But if we all come out of this alive there will technically be four new additions to the family,"

"Four? How if I'm only having two?"

"Sorry but I'm keeping as many details as I can to myself. Sometimes surprises are good. Oh and Edward if you even think about mentioning something to Rose or Em I will personally make sure that you regret it. Do you understand?" How can Alice be so small and sound so threatening at the same time?

"Yes ma'am," Edward replied a bit nervously.

"Twin girls," I muttered as I rubbed my stomach soothingly. Edward suddenly placed his hands on my stomach. I flinched at his cold touch.

"Our girls," he said. "I'm going to have three daughters," his voice was in awe.

"I guess that makes you a girl dad doesn't it?" I said.

He smiled. "Yeah I guess it does. But don't forget your boys are my kids as well. I may not be their biological father but I will be the father they never had,"

His words filled me with happiness. Once we got Nessie back, and of we all survived this, we could all be a family again. One big happy family. That was the only thing that I ever wanted. Our lives would never be the same again now that the whole world knew our secret.

But what if we didn't survive? I sighed in despair. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"What if we don't survive? What if everything that can go wrong does?"

"We can't think that way Bella," Edward sounded as worried as I did. Even though he tried to hide it. "We are going to get our daughter back safe and sound. Everything will be fine. Right Alice,"

"Actually there is a lot of uncertainty but-" Edward glared at Alice. "Well do you want me to lie to her? Or tell her the truth? She deserves to know the truth. There is a lot of uncertainty right now. But if everything does turn out well our family will be happy,"

"So then what is our next plan of action? Just sit around until we can get to Germany? Sit around while my daughter is out there with Alec of all people. How in the hell did that happen anyway? What is he planning on doing with her?" Edward voiced all the questions that had been on my mind all day.

"Believe it or not Alec is not a threat to Nessie. I have been watching his decisions since we found out they left together. Although I can't see the reasons behind his descions he is doing what he can to protect her,"

"Protect her? Alec is protecting her?" I could not wrap my head around the idea that a prominent member of the Volturi guard was helping my daughter. The thought of them two being together for any length of time made me shudder. As much as I knew not to question Alice's visions I just could not help myself.

Edward's hand grasped my shoulder. Releasing the tension that I didn't even know I had built up in the last few minutes. I took a deep breath. I had to try not to get stressed out. I was pregnant, or going to be pregnant, with twins and I had to protect them.

I had to hold onto the belief that we would all be okay in the end. We would all live and be happy. Just as Alice said.

"What are the rest of the Volturi doing?"

Alice's face suddenly turned grim. "They know Alec and Nessie escaped together. They allowed it to happen. But they don't know where they've gone. So far the two of them have done a pretty good job of covering up their tracks,"

"But it's not enough," Edward said.

"There can be no happy ending as long as the Volturi are around. The only way to stop this will be to end the Volturi once and for all,"

"End the Volturi? What will happen if that happens,"

"Can't say for sure," Alice said. "But it seems very likely that if we do end the Volturi it will be our family that ends up as the leaders of the vampire world,"

"As the leader of what?" I questioned.

"It's only one possibility. I have seen many different versions of the future,"

"I feel like this is something we should all be discussing as a family," Edward said.

"I agree with Edward," I added. "There has to be some kind of plan B that we can come up with,"

"Do you at least have any idea when we will be able to fly out of here?" Edward asked Alice.

"Unfortunately the next flight isn't for four more days,"

"Four days?"

"Yes Bella. Four days. But I do not see anything big happening. It will give us time to to come up with a plan. Bella please try not to stress out too much. It's not good for my nieces,"

"Okay,"

"and I mean it Edward. If you breathe a word to Rosalie and Emmett about what's coming their way you will regret it,"

"What's going on here?" I aksed feeling very confused. I was ignored.

**Please Review **


	40. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 40: The Truth Comes Out**

**Nessie's POV**

"What do you mean you lied to me?" I asked Alec. Not quite understanding what it was that he was trying to tell me.

"I didn't have a choice," he said. "The Volturi forced me to lie to you. At first it wasn't such a big deal. I mean we lie to people all the time. One tends to get used to all the effortless lies after awhile and-"

"Why?! Why would you do this to me?! Why would you lie to me like this?!"

He turned away from me. "Like I said I thought that I didn't have a choice. When the Volturi gives you an order you follow it. Unless you want to die that is,"

I was trying to understand Alec. Part of me did understand. But most of me was angry. Angry that he had caused me so much unnecessary pain. Angry that his lie forced me to go to Volterra. Angry that I had been separated from my family because of his lies. I believed that my own grandparents were dead.

"Nessie I'm-"

"Don't!" I yelled. "Don't tell me your sorry!"

"But I am-"

"Do you even understand what you've done? I thought my grandparents were dead because of you. I left my family because of your lies. I've put my own life in danger all because of your lies. God only knows how my own family is coping because of this!" I yelled. "So don't tell me your sorry. Sorry isn't going to erase all the pain that you've caused,"

I got up and immediately started packing my things. I could not stand to be near Alec for another second.

"Nessie where do you think you are going? It's not safe for you out-"

"As far away from you as possible. I'm half vampire so I think I will be safe," I didn't even really think about what I was saying because I was so angry. I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible as fast as possible. Alec didn't even try to stop me from leaving. Which he could've done easily if he really wanted to.

My anger had gone away a little by the time I was outside. probably because Alec was no longer in my line of sight. Now that I was outside in the city I had no idea where I was going or what I should do. I briefly considered going back to the hotel and then immediately decided against it.

Instead I started walking down the sidewalk. I took a few deep breaths to calm my anger down some more. After that I looked around and I mean really looked around and took in the sights of Berlin. It really was a beautiful city.

I didn't need to speak German to know that people were scared of me. Some would run screaming in the opposite direction. Others would go out of there way to avoid me. I ignored it all as best as I could. I didn't exactly blame the humans for being afraid of me. I would be afraid of me if I didn't know any better.

I went into a few gift shops. Thankfully Alec had thought to go to a foreign exchange counter when we landed at the airport. I bought myself a few souvenirs. Some new clothes that I thought were beautiful.

I also had a lot of time to think while I was out there roaming around the streets. Maybe it was stupid to feel betrayed by Alec. After he'd been apart of the Volturi for thousands of years. Maybe it was just in his nature to do these kinds of things after so many years of sevicing them.

But he had apologized. Didn't he? Maybe it really did mean that there was goodness in him deep down. He felt guilt. That was the only reason why he could have confessed to me like that. Unless it wasn't a genuine apology? I couldn't be sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. The only thing I was sure of was how angry I was at him.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Pain suddenly exploded inside of my body. I was aware of something tearing it's way through my body as I fell down to the ground. I saw something, whatever it was that hit me, exit my body through my chest.

"Monster!" I heard someone scream. "You're a monster!"

I turned and saw a woman staring at me. She had a gun pointed toward me. I suddenly realized what happened. I was so busy thinking about Alec and how angry I was at him that I didn't realize I was being followed. This woman obviously knew who and what I was from the video. So she followed me and decided to kill me. I had been shot.

Adrenaline suddenly kicked in and I jumped up as fast as I could. I decided to run instead of attacking her. Thanks to my speed I got away quickly. I collapsed though as the adrenaline wore off and the pain caught up to me.

I had been shot. The words rang through my head. Blood was oozing out of my chest. I had a bullet wound on my chest where the object in question had exited. I was also bleeding in the back. I had been shot there to but I didn't know where.

Then something strange happened. The wound suddenly sealed itself up. It must've been a perk of being half vampire. The pain was still there but I wasn't bleeding anymore at least. I cleaned myself up as best as I could. I changed out of my blood soaked clothes into the new ones I had just bought.

_I was fine._ I told myself in amazement. Once I was sure I was able to stand I decided to head back to the hotel. I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to be fine. My wounds had healed up nicely.

When I got to the hotel I suddenly felt very winded and dizzy. I had to grab onto the handrail to keep myself from falling. For a minute I felt like I couldn't breathe. I struggled to get breath in. Then slowly I was able to breathe again.

**Please Review **


	41. Something Is Wrong

**Chapter 41: Something Is Wrong**

**Nessie's POV**

The elevator had been broken down in my absence from the hotel. So I had to take the stairs up to my room. Luckily it was only on the third floor. I could manage that. However it became abundantly clear that something was wrong when I got to the top of the first flight of stairs.

My head was pounding as I struggled to breathe again. Pain exploded in my chest. I stopped climbing the stairs as I struggled to catch my breath. The pain was making it excruciatingly hard to breathe. There was pain everywhere. My chest. My back. Even walking was a difficult task.

After some time I decided to try climbing up the stairs once again. If I could just make it to my room then I could take some pain medication at least. I didn't want to worry Alec unnecessarily. Yes I was still mad at him. But I still didn't want him to worry.

Eventually I finally did make it up to my room. Alec was still there. Waiting for me I supposed.

"Nessie you're back," It may have been my imagination but he sounded relieved as he said that. "I was so worried that you'd run away and never come back. I was thinking about coming to search for you but I didn't want to upset you more. I didn't know what to do," he rambled on. I had to admit Alec rambling was cute.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go," I pointed out. "We are in a foreign country after all,"

"You could've contacted your family though,"

"I don't know their phone numbers," I admitted. I mean who memorized phone numbers anymore?

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed me getting Advil. "Also why are you wearing different clothes than you did when you left?"

"I found some nice clothes in town that I wanted to wear. I just have a headache," Lying was easier than I thought. Especially right now that I could breathe. Sort of. My breathing still felt a bit labored.

"Nessie you have no idea how sorry I am. If I could change what I did. If I could go back and time and fix things I would do so in a heartbeat. I know that words can't erase the pain that my actions have caused you. I will understand if you never forgive me. Once this is all over I will understand if you never want to see me ever again,"

I didn't say anything. I wanted to believe that he was being sincere. Part of me did believe that he was being sincere. However the other part of me was still cautious. Maybe I could forgive him. Maybe I would forgive him. But not today. Not right now.

"Nessie are you okay? You look like you are in pain. Did something happen out there?" he asked. He looked worried. Very worried. Apparently I wasn't doing as good of a job at hiding the pain as I thought I was doing.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to rest,"

I laid my head against the pillow and closed my eyes. I didn't even bothering changing into pajamas. I felt something snuggle up against my body. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw that it was just Lucy. I smiled at the little girl. Then I closed my eyes once again.

I woke up in a panic. I couldn't breathe. I started coughing worse then I ever had in my entire life. To my horror I saw blood in the palm of my hand where I coughed. I looked around quickly for Alec and realized that he wasn't there. Good. I didn't want him to see this. However Lucy looked really scared when she saw me hunched over coughing.

All I could do was hope and pray that the coughing would eventually stop. Blood continued to be expelled from my body every time that I coughed. Lucy started crying. I wanted to comfort her but there was nothing that I could do in my current state. Until finally, after what seemed like an eternity. The coughing started to subside and I could breathe a little easier.

"It's okay," I assured the little girl. "I'm fine Lucy. Don't worry," I hugged the small girl. That's when I realized that my shirt was covered in blood. I liked like a horrifying mess even to myself. I went into the bathroom and changed as quickly as I could. I didn't know how I was going to hide the scent of the blood though. No amount of cleaning would earse the smell. Not that it stopped me from trying.

I tried as hard as I could to fall back asleep. It didn't work though. I tossed and turned. Several times I would start coughing again. Eventually though I did fall asleep. Only to wake up two hours later.

Alec still hadn't returned from wherever he had gone. I was starting to worry about him. I shouldn't worry since he was a vampire and could take care of himself. Another round of coughing suddenly erupted from my chest. More blood came out.

Once the coughing stopped I got Lucy and I dressed. We could grab breakfast downstairs in the lobby. Hopefully they had fixed the elevator. I was not in the mood for having to climb back up the stairs again.

As soon as we got downstairs a familiar scent assaulted my nose. Could it be? My heart started racing as I followed the scent. I froze when I spotted my father in the distance. I saw him before he noticed me.

"Dad," I whispered.

He turned around suddenly and saw me.

Suddenly I collapsed onto the floor. My head was pounding and I couldn't breathe. My lungs ached for air that I couldn't draw in. I started to cough and cough. Blood was coming out again. I realized how stupid I'd been to think that being shot three times, one bullet even exiting my chest close to my heart, would have zero affect on me whatsoever. My outside wounds had healed but what about the damage inside?

I wasn't going to make it. The last thing I would ever see was my dad's panic stricken face as he ran toward me.

**Please Review **


	42. Surreal

**Chapter 42: Surreal**

**Nessie's POV**

Nobody but my father seemed to care that I was dying in the middle of the hallway. His cold arms grabbed my limp body. Behind him I could see the rest of my family. Even in my current state of mind I couldn't figure out how they had gotten here. Last I knew they were still in America.

I decided that I was just hallucinating. I was so oxygen starved that my brain was conjuring up images of my family. My dad rushed me out of the hotel. Away from prying eyes. Even as I was dying I couldn't help but wonder how my father had gotten there. Last I knew he was still in America with the rest of my family.

Maybe it was just a hallucination brought upon me by my oxygen deprived brain. That would make the most sense. It was all a hallucination. My dad wasn't really here. I was still lying on the floor in the lobby dying.

"You are not going to die Renesmee! Don't you even think about that!" my hallucination yelled at me. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay,"

But even as my hallucination told me that I was going to be okay I slipped into the reprieve that was unconsciousness. When I opened my eyes again there was nothing. There was no more pain. I didn't even realize that anything was wrong until I heard screaming.

My head whipped around instantly and what I saw next scared the hell out of me. I saw my own limp body in the middle of the sidewalk. My dad working furiously to revive me via CPR. It was all so surreal.

"Come on Nessie! Wake up! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me!" he yelled hysterically. Then I saw the rest of my family running toward me. Only they didn't ran right through me. Literally. My grandfather took over for my dad.

"What happened?" I heard my grandfather ask.

"I don't know," my dad cried. "I had just found her at the hotel when she suddenly collapsed. She couldn't breathe. I don't know what happened,"

My mother was in hysterics. Crying nonstop. Along with my brothers. I was having a hard time understanding what happened when suddenly a bright light appeared. The brightest, most beautiful light that I had ever seen in my life.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was dead. I had died. Instinctually I knew that I was supposed to follow the light. I turned to look back at my family. I wasn't ready to die. I wasn't ready for this to be the end of my life.

What about my family? What about Alec? What about Lucy? Oh God poor Lucy was now at the hotel by herself. I needed someone to get to her before anything happened to her. I looked back at my family and then toward the light.

"She has a lot of fluid in her lungs," Grandpa said. "I think it might be blood. I can smell it,"

"So can't we drain it?" Mom asked. Tears flowing down her face.

"Bella she doesn't have a heartbeat. Sh-she's gone," grandpa's voice cracked with emotion. My parents wailing would forever haunt me. Everyone was sobbing uncontrollably. I was numb. I couldn't be dead. I just couldn't be dead. The second I started walking toward my family the light disappeared. I didn't know what that meant. All I did know was that I was still dead. I was a ghost. My family would never know.

My mind was reeling from the sudden turn of events. I ran back to the hotel as fast as my body, my spirit, would allow me to. I had to go check up on Lucy, if anything else. I had to make sure that little girl was okay.

When I got back to the hotel she was sitting alone by the wall. Crying. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how I could help her when I was just a ghost now. "Oh Lucy I'm so sorry,"

She suddenly looked up and saw me. Her tears stopped flowing temporarily. "Nessie!" she ran right through me with her arms wide open. At first I was really confused. She looked even more confused than I was. How could she see me and hear me when no one else could?

"You're dead," she whimpered. "Just like momma and daddy," I was amazed at how this little girl could comprehend understand everything that was happening to me. "You're going to go with God to. Just like momma and daddy," she said. "When they went into the light,"

"I'm not going anywhere Lucy," the little girl's words shook me to my very core. She was gifted. Exceptionally gifted. She could see dead people. Dead people who hadn't crossed over yet. She was a necromancer. An idea suddenly hit me fast and hard. I could help her. I could bring her to my family.

"Lucy you to come with me,"

"Where?" she sounded and looked very scared.

"I'm going to take you somewhere where you will be safe,"

Nobody even noticed, or cared, that a little girl, was apparently on her own at the hotel. How could people be so clueless? I wished that Alec was at least there. He could've looked after her. Even though he had lied to me I still trusted him. He was a good person, vampire, whatever that was just tied down to the Volturi.

Alec had risked his life for me. He left behind his sister who he had never once seperated from in all the years they had been together. I wanted to tell Alec that I forgave him for lying to me. Now I never would have the chance. It was too late.

**Please Review **


	43. Death

**Chapter 43: Death**

**Nessie's POV**

I sat down on the bench crying. I couldn't be around my family right now. After I'd lead Lucy to them I had left. I couldn't stand to be around the immense sadness of my family. Especially knowing that there was nothing I could do. I was dead. Gone. History. Just like that. Now here I was as a wondering spirit.

I looked by at all the people passing. I hated seeing people avoid me at all costs before. Now I would do anything to have that back. Because it would mean that I was alive again. I saw a woman looking in my direction across the street. But it must've been my imagination.

A few more tears fell down my face. I didn't know what to do anymore. I just wanted to be with my family. I wanted to feel my mother's and father's loving embrace again. I wanted my brothers to annoy the hell out of me. I wanted everything that I wouldn't be able to have again.

"You're new aren't you?" I was startled when I heard someone speaking to me. I looked up to see that same woman I had seen looking at me from across the street. "I can tell you're new. Breaks my heart when it's a kid like you though. It should never be a kid,"

"You can see me?" I asked her. Not quite understanding what was going on.

"My name is Sandra. Yes I can see you. I'm like you that's why we can see each other. What's your name kid?"

"Renesmee. Nessie," I sniffed.

"Oh your the girl everybody's been talking about. The hybrid girl,"

"Yeah that would be me," I chuckled sadly. "Is there a lot of us?"

"Kid you'd be surprised how many ghosts there are in the world. We're everywhere you just don't see us," the thought of what she said made me shudder. "Don't worry though we're all good people. Bad people don't have a choice. You see when you die God judges you right away. If you're good you will be called to heaven but you can remain if you choose to do so. If you're bad demons from hell will come and claim your soul immediately. Trust me it's not a pleasant sight,"

"But why choose to stay?" I asked her just to stop talking about hell already. It seriously scared the hell out of me. Pun intended.

"Well why did you choose to stay?" she questioned me.

"Because I don't want to leave my family. I'm not ready yet,"

"Unfinished business," she said. "Most of us have Unfinished business,"

"Like what?"

She smiled at me. "You really are a curious girl aren't you? I will use myself as an example. I died in childbirth six birth months ago. My husband died a few months before that from cancer. He crossed over immediately. My family doesn't want to take care of my son so he ended up in foster care. With some people who don't even care about kids. Before I cross over I want to make sure that he has a loving family who will love him just as much as I do,"

"But is there anything we can do to control that kind of stuff when we're dead?"

"You'd be surprised Nessie," she said. "Anyway why don't you come with me? You shouldn't be alone right now,"

"Is there any chance that I can live again?" I tried my hardest not to sound hopeful.

She smiled at me sadly but didn't say anything.

"Impossible I know," I cried.

"No," she shook her head. "Extremely rare but not unheard of. There are times when God will reverse death but it hardly ever happens. It's more of a legend than anything. Don't get your hopes up kid. The sooner you accept it the better,"

I decided to go with her. She was the only company I had at the moment. The only one who could see me besides Lucy. I smiled when I thought of the little girl. When I had returned to the spot where I...died...my family was long gone. Somehow I knew where to go though. Call it some spiritual force I guess. My family had rented a house on the outskirts of town. Needless to say my family was extremely confused at the sight of a little human girl on their doorstep but even in the midst of their grief they took her in without question. Hopefully she would bring them some smiles since I never could.

"You okay Nessie? I know that this is a lot to take in. Adjusting to death is difficult for everyone...especially kids," she sobbed. "This should never happen to kids. How old are you?"

"Eleven," I answered.

"So young," she muttered.

"Do you miss being alive?" I asked her. "I mean if you could change things to prevent your death would you?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I gave my life so my son could live. The doctors told me that they might not be able to save us both so I told them if it came down to it save my son. I will never regret that decision. But I won't be able to rest in piece until I know that he will be okay. That he will be loved and taken care of,"

"This really is a lot to take in," I said. "I know that it's happened but my brain just can't seem to accept it,"

She looked at me with immense grief and sadness. She did not say anything but words didn't need to be spoken. I looked ahead and suddenly spotted Alec walking right by me. What shocked me even more was that he was carrying flowers, balloons, a bear, and chocolate. He also had a giant card that read _I'm Sorry _on it.

"I hope she forgives me," he said. "I'm going to tell her that I love her. She needs to know that,"

It was then that I realized I loved Alec to. But I would never be able to tell him. How was he going to react when he found out what happened to me? I started crying again.

**Please Review **


	44. Life after Death

**Chapter 44: Life after Death**

**Nessie's POV**

"Is this something that you ever get used to? Being dead I mean?" I asked Sandra.

"You eventually get used to life after death. Unless you're roasting in hell. I can't imagine that one would ever get used to that kind of torment,"

The thought made me shudder. It's weird to know that there is life after death. My mom, brothers, and I weren't religious at all when I was alive. We had never conformed to Christianity, Catholicism, Judaism, or any religion for that matter. I would not say that we were atheists either. We just never gave it much thought. But my mom did raise us to be good people. I definitely strived to be the best person I could. Someone who was good and kind to others. Did I make mistakes? Yes but who doesn't?

I just never gave much thought to how my actions when I was alive would affect my fate after death. I was happy that there was something for all good people to look forward to after they died.

"What are you thinking about Nessie?" Sandra asked me. She looked worried. She probably thought that I was going into shock or something. In a way she reminded me of my mother. A stab of pain hit me harder than the bullets had when I thought of my mother.

I sighed. "I'm thinking about life after death," I answered. I was shocked when she put her arm around me and I felt it.

"Ghosts can feel one another the way living beings can. Interacting with the physical world is a whole other matter entirely. But sometimes when you feel a strong enough emotion you can move a physical object,"

"You really know a lot don't you?"

"Well I have been dead for half a year already. You do pick up on things and learn from other ghosts who have been dead even longer than you,"

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"To see my son," she said. "I check up on him daily. That's what I was doing when I found you. I'm glad I did to,"

Some time later a decrepit old house came into view. I could hear people screaming inside the house. I could also hear a baby crying loudly. It was very unsettling how now I didn't even need to open the door to enter ths house. The first thing I noticed was all the beer bottles that littered the house. There were pills scattered around everywhere as well.

There was a man and a woman there screaming at each other. They looked like they were either high, drunk, or even both at the same time. It was hard to fathom how the government would allow a couple like this to foster a child.

I followed Sandra into another room where her baby was. He was laying there in a crib crying as loud as his little lungs would allow. He looked in bad shape. He was dirty from head to toe and it smelled like he hadn't had a diaper change in awhile. He also looked really skinny. Like he was not getting enough to eat.

It was completely obvious to me now why she didn't want to crossover just yet. As a mother she had to make sure that he found a loving home away from this godawful place. Another question suddenly came to my mind. Why had Lucy's parents crossed over so quickly after their deaths? Did they somehow know already that she would be okay? Maybe. It was hard to be certain of anything though.

I never felt so helpless in my life, or death, or whatever term now applied to my situation. I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"What's his name?" I finally asked.

"Brian," she said. "It's what my husband wanted to call him,"

"How can the government allow this kind of thing to happen?"

"Oh these people put a nice show whenever the social workers show up. They'll clean the place up and act like the most caring people in the world. Anything to keep the money coming in,"

The yelling suddenly got louder. Brian's cries got louder. Then a strange thought occurred to me. They were speaking German and I understood perfectly what they're saying. How was that possible?

"How come I can understand what they're saying?"

"One of the _perks, _if you can really call it that, of death is you gain the ability to read, speak, and understand all languages,"

"Wow,"

"Come on Nessie let's get out of here,"

"I want to go visit my family," I decided. It was going to hurt like hell but now I wanted to see how they were doing.

"Sure kid," she spoke sadly. "I will come with you,"

I didn't know what had brought this on all of a sudden. A few hours ago I couldn't get away fast enough. As soon as I took Lucy there I had fled as fast as I could. Now I wanted to go back? Damn I really was all over the place.

The walk back to my house was a quiet one. But as soon as we were close enough we heard loud wails coming from inside the house. It chilled me right to the bone and broke my heart at the same time.

"It's okay Nessie. It just means your family loves you and misses you so much,"

I nodded. She was right. Then just like before we simply walked through the wall tp get inside. The first thing I saw was my mother crying in my father's arms. My father was crying as well. Though of course there were no tears.

It was the same with the rest of my family. Everyone was crying. It was heartbreaking to watch. Even worse to know that I was the reason behind all the tears and the sadness. Then I found Lucy sitting on the couch with aunt Rosalie. Although my aunt was just as sad as the rest of my family she was there taking care of Lucy.

Lucy smiled when she saw me. "Don't say anything," I told her before she could speak.

"She's a necromancer?" Sandra asked.

"Yes. She can see us,"

I looked back when I heard someone enter the room. It was just my mother and father. My father froze all of a sudden. His eyes widened in shock at something I could not understand. He quickly looked at Lucy and then then at me. Or right through me.

Wait? Was my father reading Lucy's mind right now? Did that mean that my father could see me through Lucy? The answer was clear on my father's face.

**Please Review **


	45. Disbelief

**Chapter 45: Disbelief **

**Nessie's POV**

"Impossible," my father shook his head. "I have officially lost my mind,"

"Edward what's wrong?" Mom asked. Worry was now mixed into her sadness.

"Dad you're not crazy," I knew he could hear but chose to igmore me. Pretending I wasn't here was easier than accepting the truth. As crazy as it was. I could understand his disbelief. Hell I was the one going through it and I couldn't even fully understand it.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella. It's just the grief getting to me. That's all that this is,"

"That's all what is? Edward you can't just say things like that to me and not explain,"

My happiness instantly deflated. Sucked out of my body faster than helium from a popped balloon. For brief moment I thought I would have a way to communicate with my family. But if my dad didn't believe that I was here what use was there?

"Dad," I cried. "I'm here. I'm right here," I snivelled but I knew that it was no use. He refused to believe that I was here.

"I'm sorry Nessie," For a second I had forgotten that I was not alone. I had forgotten about Sandra.

"My dad knows that I'm here but he doesn't want to believe it,"

"Come on Nessie. Maybe it's best if we leave for now,"

I couldn't speak anymore so I nodded in agreement. She grabbed my shoulder and guided me out of the house. I hated this. I hated being dead. I hated that I could not even communicate with my own family. I hated it so damn much! I kicked a nearby discarded empty soda can expect my foor to pass right through it. I was shocked not only when my foot actually made contact with it but kicked it so hard that it went over the wall.

"How did I do that?" I asked. My voice full of shock.

"Interacting with the physical world is possible. I can't really explain how it works but it's usually fuelled by emotion,"

Suddenly I wanted to be alone. Completely alone. I didn't want to be around anybody. "Sandra I don't want to sound rude. I mean you've been so helpful to me and all but-"

"You want to be alone right now," she finished for me. "It's okay kid. I completely understand that. Everyone processes this differently. We can meet up again later if you'd like. Same spot we met earlier maybe?" she sounded hopeful for reasons I did not understand.

"Yeah, maybe," were the only two words to come out of my mouth. I left before she had the chance to say anything else. Right away I felt bad for how I had treated her. She'd been nothing but extremely nice and helpful and I was just rude. I made a decision right then and there that I would go back to her later on.

I was walking down the street when I spotted Alec once again. He looked sad and desperate. My heart ached for him. I sat next to him on the bench where he was sitting.

"Oh Nessie where are you?"

"I'm right here," I said even though I knew that he could not hear me. Was it possible that my heart could shatter into even more pieces than it already was?

"Oh Nessie where have you gone? I'm so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I know that's why you're gone. That's why you left me. I'm sorry. I love you. I wish that you would've at least left a note saying where you were going and that you never wanted to see me again. I would've understood that. But not knowing where you are is killing me,

Yes it was definitely possible for my heart to be shattered even more than it already was. My heart had been shattered and trampled by heard of elephants now. How is it possible that everyone I loved could be so close yet so far at the same time? Poor Alec. He still had no idea what really happened to me. I wish I would have told him everything sooner. Maybe I should have mentioned the bullets. I should have told him that I'd forgiven him. I should've told him I loved him.

"Oh Alec I'm so sorry," I cried. I grabbed his arm and he yanked it back with such force that I'd think he gotten electrocuted had I not known any better. He looked very confused and a little scared.

Then what Sandra said earlier played again in my mind. _Interacting with the physical world is possible. I can't really explain how it works but it's usually fuelled by emotion. _It was love. Or sadness and love mixed together to create a strong concoction of emotions.

Poor Alec. I had to figure out a way for him to find out the truth. He deserved that much at least. As much as I wanted to stay I knew that I couldn't stay with him any longer. I had to figure something out and thinking would be an impossible task for me if I stayed around him.

I walked away and I continued to walk around for several hours still. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was already nighttime. That was when I spotted them in the distance. My blood would have ran cold if I still had a body. I sprinted as quickly as I could toward the black cloaks.

I skidded to a halt a mere two feet away from them. The first person I recognized was Jane. She looked pissed for reasons that I could not understand. Then there was Aro, Caius, and Marcus among several others.

"The Cullens are here as well," Aro said. "They're scent is fresh,"

"How do we know they haven't just recently left," Caius asked.

"We will search all over for them. If we find them we will catch them by surprise and we will destroy them. If they're not here we will continue our search for the Alec and the girl. Then we will decide what punishment is appropriate for them,"

I ran back home as fast as I could. I had to warn my family and then Alec somehow. I would get my dad and the rest of my family to know I was still here. I ran straight through the door. I heard Esme cooking in the kitchen. Lucy was sitting at the table patiently awaiting her dinner.

"Lucy!"

The girl looked started and first and then smiled widely when she saw me. "Nessie you're back!" she yelled. "Please don't keep leaving," tears fell from the small girl's eyes.

Emse was so shocked by her words that she dropped the glass bowl of soup she was carrying. Shattered glass flew everywhere.

I could hear the rest of my family coming. My dad was the first to arrive. He looked at Lucy and then where I was standing . He was in pure shock like earlier. I had to get him, all of them to believe I was here.

"Sweetie who are you talking to?" Esme asked the little girl.

"Nessie. She's my friend. She's dead though but I can see her. She is standing right there," she pointed to the exact same spot I was standing in.

"Lucy I need you to do something for me," I told her as I tried to ignore the shocked looks on my family's faces. "I need you to say something for me okay," she nodded yes. "Say the Volturi is here,"

"The Volturi is here,"

The words sounded horrifying even when it came from the voice of a three year old girl..

**Please Review **


	46. Here

**Chapter 46: Here**

**Nessie's POV**

Nobody moved a muscle. Not even the slightest. But now I was certain that at least my dad believed that I was still here. I could feel it in my bones. Okay not bones since I technically didn't have bones anymore but still. I just knew it.

"Nessie?" Dad said in disbelief.

"Edward what is going on?" Mom asked.

"Renesmee really is here. Lucy is gifted and through her mind I can see Nessie. She's here,"

More silence followed. At least I had convinced my dad but how was I going to convince the rest of my family? I could see that they did not really believe that I was here. My God this was frustrating!

"Edward is this some kind of sick joke?! Because it isn't funny!" Mom screamed.

"It's not a joke! Bella I swear it is not a joke-"

"Son this really isn't funny," Carlisle added.

"But I'm not joking. I am not crazy. Nessie really is here and she is trying to warn us that the Volturi is here,"

"Edward, honey," Esme began. "I know you're in pain over losing Nessie. We all are. But saying that she's here when she isn't here is just causing more pain,"

"But she really is-"

"Son I know that you want to believe that she is still here but she's not," my grandfather added. "Believing and saying that she is will only cause more pain,"

I could not believe what I was hearing. Oh my God! For godsakes the Volturi is here and they're debating whether or not I'm actually here! I never felt so frustrated and angry.

"But how else do you explain how Lucy knows about her? Why else would she say that Nessie is here?" dad countered.

"Maybe because she's overheard us talking about her. She's a kid and you know as well as anybody that human children have overactive imaginations,"

Anger and frustration infected every single part of my body. So much so that I lost all sense of my actions. All I could see was red. I was so angry and frustrated that my family didn't believe that I was here. I was trying to tell them something important and they refused to believe that I was here.

Without thinking about my actions or the consequences they would have I grabbed the nearest lamp and flung it across the room as hard as I could. It shattered into a million pieces the second that it hit the wall. My destructive course didn't end there either. I grabbed a vase and hurled it into the wall as hard as I could. I flipped the coffee table over causing the glass to shatter into a million pieces. I punched the TV so hard that it fell off the wall. The screen shattered. I grabbed the pillows off the couch and ripped them to shreds. Then I destroyed any remaining vases and lamps.

I was blinded by anger and more than anything frustration. I couldn't help myself. I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets and started throwing dishes everywhere. I didn't even realize I finished breaking all the dishes until there was nothing but shattered glass everywhere.

Then I stormed up the stairs and went into the first room I saw. I opened all the drawers and ripped whatever clothes I found into a million little pieces. I destroyed everything in my path. My reign of destruction continued for I didn't even know how long.

Then finally my senses came back to me. Holy hell what had I done?! When I found my family they were just standing there. Their expressions a mixture of shock and horror. My brothers look scared hell. Carlisle and Esme looked terrifified. Mom was so scared that she hung onto my dad for support. Words couldn't describe the looks on Rose's and Alice's faces. Even uncle Emmett looked scared! At first I didn't understand how my family could have been so scared of what I had done until hit me. They hadn't actually seen me destroying everything. When I flung things like dishes and lamps across the room it would have looked like said objects were flying across the room on their own. The TV would have appeared to flip over on its own. The clothes would have appeared to rip themselves to shreds.

I suddenly burst out in laughter. I was literally rolling around on the floor from laughing so hard. I hadn't laughed this hard and in a very very very long time. Something about the situation just had me in stitches. Until I caught the look on my dad's face. He looked pissed at my antics. It was probably a good thing that I was already dead because my father would've killed me right then and there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a notebook on the floor. Miraculously I hadn't destroyed it or the pen attached to it. I flipped it open and wrote a note that said: _Grandpa, now do you believe that I'm here? _I flung it over to him as hard as I could. He caught it and when he read the note his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"But how?"

"I don't know," dad admitted. "I saw her here earlier and I thought I was going crazy. Until I saw her through Lucy again,"

"But that's impossible," Esme said. "She's gone. Spirits and ghosts don't exist,"

"One can also argue that vampires aren't supposed to exist. Neither are werewolves. Yet we know the truth. Who is to say that spirits and ghosts of dead people don't exist? Nessie's antics here prove that there are things in this world we still and may never understand. Maybe this means that there is an afterlife for our kind should we ever die,"

They believe. They finally believe. Now I need to remind them that the Volturi are here. Then something clicked in my brain that hadn't clicked before. The Volturi can't fight something that they can't see. They can't see me and that is a huge advantage for us. Something about my father's words also stuck with me. _Maybe there is an afterlife for our kind should we ever die. _Then I remembered something that Sandra had said to me earlier. _If you're good you will be called to heaven but you can remain if you choose to do so. If you're bad demons from hell will come and claim your soul immediately. _So that left one question in my head. If it came to a fight and say Aro, Caius, Marcus, and members of the guard such as Jane died would I see demons from hell coming to claim their souls? Would I want to witness members of the Volturi being dragged down to hell?

A sudden knock at the door drew me out of my thoughts. My mom opened the door. Alec stood in the doorway.

**Please Review **


	47. The Truth About Alec

**Chapter 47: The Truth About Alec**

**Nessie's POV**

My whole family got ready to attack Alec the second my opened the door. I was actually scared for him right now.

"Wait I'm not here to harm you!"

"Oh please do you really expect us to fall for that? Just how stupid do you think we are?"

"I'm just look for Nessie. I haven't seen her all day and I was really worried so I-"

Dad pulled mom out of the way just in time when Emmett launched himself at Alec. A chain reaction ensued and almost immediately the rest of my family was going after Alec. Except for my dad.

"Wait he's telling the truth!" Dad shouted. "He's not here to hurt us or Nessie. Not that he could hurt Nessie anyway. He's decided to leave the Volturi for good. Alec is not a threat,"

I couldn't believe that Alec came here looking for me knowing that he would have to deal with my family. He must've been really worried to risk coming here. Oh how I wished and longed just to touch him again. To reassure him that I was fine. Of course that would never happen. At least now he would know the truth.

"Is it true that you're no longer with the Volturi?" grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Yes I have decided to leave them for good. I don't agree with most of their views. I don't agree with the way they do things. My consciousness is dirty by the many things I have done for them and I didn't see another way out. Until Nessie that is. That girl is wise beyond her years. She helped me realize that I always have a choice. So I decided to leave them. I will not partake anymore harm that they do,"

"He's telling the truth," dad confirmed. "He really has left them,"

"So why are you looking for Nessie then?" grandma Esme asked.

Alec hesitated for a moment. He didn't look like he was sure how to answer that question. Maybe he just didn't want to admit that he loved me?

"I haven't seen Nessie all day. I'm really worried about her. I understand if she's mad at me and never wants to see me again but I just want to know that she is okay,"

Everyone looked at each other. Not sure what to say I gathered. I wanted to cry because I knew that the news of my untimely death would break his heart. I just hoped that he would at least take the news well.

Dad was the first one to speak. "Alec we need to talk,"

I think Alec already knew that the news wouldn't be good. He looked more worried now than when he arrived. This was really going to hurt to watch. Maybe I should go. No. I should stay.

"Where is Nessie? Is she here?"

"Well yes and no,"

"I don't understand,"

Oh dad stop torturing the boy and just tell him already!

"There was an incident yesterday. She was shot-"

"No what do you mean that she was shot? I was with her last night and she was fine,"

Dad shook his head. "She did a good job of fooling you. She wasn't fine. She was shot at some point when you were not around. Her outside wounds had healed but the bullet was trapped inside. Unfortunately that caused a lot of damage and she died this morning,"

"She what?!" Alec sobbed. "What do you mean she died?! This is a joke, right? She's not actually dead. Is she? She can't be," he sobbed. "She can't be gone,"

"I'm not gone though," I whispered.

"She's not gone though. She died but she didn't leave," dad started to explain. "She's-"

Alec slammed his fist against the wall so hard that he left a dent in it. "Are you trying to play with my feelings or what? Is that what's going on? How can she be dead but still here?! What are you trying to do?! Torture me?! I know I haven't been the best person and I probably deserve it all but to play around with my feelings like this is really messed up. Just tell me the truth,"

"I am telling you the truth. I know that it's hard to believe. Nessie is dead but she's still here,"

"That's it. I'm leaving," Alec stood up and left as fast as he could.

"Well that went well," mom said in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"It's not an easy thing to understand. I mean I have just barely begun to accept everything that's happened and still is happening,"

"Son we all are,"

I could not just let Alec go like that. I had to find him and convince him of the truth. It would not be easy since I would not have dad or Lucy with me. But maybe I could convince him the same way I did with the rest of my family. Maybe I won't have a hurricane force tantrum again but seeing a few floating objects had to do the trick, right?"

I ran as fast as I could do so.

"Nessie what are you doing?" I skidded to a halt when I heard Sandra's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Making sure that you're alright. I know you said earlier tbat that you wanted to be alone but I had to come check on you,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" she asked. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For being rude earlier when all you have done is help me,"

"You weren't rude Nessie. I completely understand that you wanted to be alone. That's okay. Death is a lot to process and we all do it differently,"

"You're very kind,"

She smiled at me. I heard a noise and when I looked I spotted Alec. Then I spotted something that chilled me to the bone. It was Jane. She was all by herself. She looked furious as she walked toward Alec. Only Alec had no idea she was coming.

**Please Review**

**Who is else is just as excited for Midnight Sun as I am? I already preordered my copy.**


	48. Stay the Course

**Chapter 48: Stay the Course**

**Nessie's POV**

Jane grabbed Alec and threw him against the wall so fast that he had no idea what happened at first. His eyes went wide with shock when he spotted Jane.

"Sister what are you doing here?"

"I've spent the last hour trying to track you down. Brother. What does it look I'm doing?!"

"I mean how did you know that I was here?"

"Did you really think that the Volturi would not be able to find you? What were you thinking?! Deserting the Volturi?! Have all senses fled you?! Don't you realize what this means?!"

"That I will die," he said. "Yes I am well aware of the consequences of my actions. Sister,"

"Then why would you do it?! What on Earth posessed your mind to make you believe that deserting the Volturi was a good idea?!"

"Love," Alec's voice wavered. "Love has made me do crazy things lately,"

"Love? For the hybrid? You're willing to die for her? Die for that creature?"

I shivered at the way she said creature.

"Yes I would. Just like I would die for you. Just like I know you would die for you," I was in awe over Alec's words. Of course I knew what he was risking by helping me but to heat him say it out loud was an entirely different matter.

"What makes you think I would die for you?" Jane retorted.

"Why else would you be here? If you didn't desert the Volturi then you're here with them. If you're here with them it's because they're already looking for me. You're here to warn me. You already knew what would happen when you decided to track me down yourself and warn me,"

I realized something at that moment. Jane and Alec had a strong brother-sister relationship. They loved each other. They were family. Their love for each other was stronger than any ties they had to the Volturi. They were both willing to go against the Volturi to try and save one another's life. Just like I would have for any one of my brothers.

"When are they coming for me?"

"They have decided to wait until tomorrow to come for you, the Cullens, and the little hybrid,"

Alec looked sad and if I didn't know any better I would swear that he was about to start crying. "She's dead," his voice broke.

"The hybrid?" Jane asked.

"Yes so there's no use coming after the Cullens. She's dead,"

"Even with this news the Volturi would still attac . There is nothing we can do to stop the coming fight,"

"No," my voice shook. My family was going to get slaughtered. They were far outnumbered. Even without Jane and Alec at their side. My family would suffer heavy losses and that was something I didn't want to allow to happen. But what else could I do to stop it?

I was so angry and frustrated that I kicked the nearby dumpster. The noise was so loud and sudden that it started both Jane and Alec. I was shocked because I didn't think that there was anything in the world that could scare those two.

"What was that?" Jane asked. "There's nobody around human, vampire, or animal,"

"I don't know," Alec said. A strange look crossed his face and I wondered if he was thinking about what my dad had told him earlier. About me being dead but still here. Not that it mattered anyway. We would all be dead by this time tomorrow. I guess what was the point of even trying to fight them?

I walked away feeling defeated before the fight had even begun. I guess there never really was a fight to begin with. We were always destined to loose this fight. The war had been lost before we even knew that there was going to be a war.

"Nessie," I heard Sandra say.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. What isn't wrong? I'm dead. I'm sure after tomorrow I will have plenty of dead relatives to keep me company. So what's the use of even trying to fight? What's the point to any of this? I should've just crossed over when I had the chance. All I'm doing is causing my family pain anyway. They know I'm here but that's it. It's killing them and it's killing me. This is literally all for nothing!" I started crying.

She held me while I cried my heart out. There was little that she could offer in the way of comforting words though. She knew that what I was saying was true. She knew better than to try to tell me otherwise. So I just cried and she held me in a comforting way.

A bright light suddenly blinded me. It was just like the light that I had seen when I first died. Sandra noticed it as well. It was a beautiful light. Then I saw something, someone, a woman suddenly appear. She looked so much like my father and I that it kind of scared me. Was she an angel? Or was she a spirit like Sandra and I?

"I thought spirits couldn't come back once they crossed over," I muttered to Sandra.

"Not usually. But I'm still relatively new to this afterlife so I'm learning a lot,"

The woman smiled directly at me as she walked toward me. "You're beautiful. Just like your father,"

"You knew my father?" I gasped.

"Knew him? I gave birth to him. Renesmee I am your grandmother Elizabeth Masen. I have been sent here to talk to you. Can you take a walk with me?"

"You're my grandmother?" I was still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been sent here to talk to you. To give you an important message,"

"About what?"

"Don't give up hope," she said.

"Give up hope?"

"Don't give up hope Nessie. God has a plan for you. I know that you feel that you're in a hopless situation right now but you must not give up. This is all part of God's plan,"

"What plan?" I asked, feeling frustrated again. "Are you saying that me being dead is part of this plan?"

"God had decided that the reign of the Volturi must come to an end now. You are an essential part of that plan. Your death is a key part of that plan. But do not worry. That will not last either. You will live once again,"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I will?"

"Oh yes young one. You are far from completing the mission that God put you on this Earth for. He had everything planned out for you before you were even conceived. It's important that you track so God's plans come to fruition,"

"I don't understand," I admitted.

"My dear granddaughter you will play a key role in ending the reign of the Volturi. Once that is done you and your family will come into power in the Vampire world. Your family will take over the leadership position the Volturi once held in the world. But things will be different. You and Carlisle together will help facilitate peace between humans and vampires,"

"Me?"

"You have a pure heart Nessie. You are a peaceful person and you see the good in everybody. Your goodness has saved Alec and it will save many others as well. That is why you are still needed here. That is why you will remain once everything is over. The happiness you seek is within grasp. You just have to stay the course,"

"What will happen with Alec?" I asked him.

"You will have many many happy years together. You will have a family of your own with him,"

"But how do I achieve all this? How do we win?"

"That part you must figure out for yourself. Just stay the course," then she disappeared.

Just stay the course.

**Please Review **


End file.
